Blut und Ehre
by xPoltergeistx
Summary: Voldemort lebt und hat einen Sohn; er schickt ihn auf die renommierte Siebenbürgen Akademie. Dort trifft Tom Riddle jr. auf den jungen Vampir Akkarin Cross und beide werden unfreiwillig in die Konflikte ihrer Väter gezogen. Bald schon kämpfen sie nicht nur für ihr eigenes Überleben. Rated M für später, möglicherweise Gore und Slash, Sprache.
1. Siebenbürgen Akademie

Hallo miteinander!

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction hier, also habt bitte Nachsicht.

Die Fiktion basiert auf J. K. Rowlings Buchserie Harry Potter. War immer ihr Werk, wird es auch immer sein, ich leihe mir nur die Kulisse.

In dieser Fiktion hat Voldemort nicht versucht, das Kleinkind Harry Potter zu töten. Daher lebt er, sowie die Potter Familie, in dieser Fiktion. Er hat einen Sohn, der wie er Tom heißt und diesen schickt er, aus Angst vor Dumbledore, auf eine Schule in Europa, die Siebenbürgen Akademie. Dort trifft Tom jr. auf den Vampir Akkarin Cross und eine Freundschaft entwickelt sich. Dieser weiß nichts von Tom´s Vater, doch hat auch Akkarin das ein oder andere zu verbergen.

R&R

Enjoy

So long, der Poltergeist

Siebenbürgen Akademie

Akkarin drehte sich nervös zu seinem Vater, weg von dem großen Eisentor, dem Eingang in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt. Heute war der Tag, an dem er seine Schulzeit in der Siebenbürgen Akademie beginnen würde. Da er bis zum heutigen Tage von Hauslehrern betreut wurde, löste der Gedanke an ein Leben im Internat doch Panik in ihm aus. Aber er verstand auch die Notwendigkeit dieses Schrittes. Der Vater des Jungen beugte sich zu ihm herunter, ein Knie auf dem Boden, die Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhend. Er blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und wie immer hatte Akkarin das Gefühl, in den schwarz-violetten Augen seines Vaters zu ertrinken.

„Akkarin, mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast doch den Spiegel und kannst mich jederzeit kontaktieren. Es wird dir hier gut gehen und an Weihnachten kommst du nach Hause und wir können jede Menge Zeit miteinander verbringen. Wenn du dann überhaupt noch nach Hause möchtest…"

Akkarins Mund öffnete sich zum Protest, aber schon fuhr sein Vater fort.

„Du wirst hier sicher Spaß haben und auch den einen oder anderen Freund finden. Ich weiß von was ich spreche, ich war auch auf einem Internat und man lebt sich schneller ein als man denkt. Und dein Cousin ist ja auch noch da. Denk nur immer daran, was wir gestern Abend besprochen haben."

Der Junge nickte.

„Ja Papa, niemals über die Familie reden. Und niemanden sagen, wer ich bin und woher ich komme. Niemandem den Spiegel zeigen und mich anpassen. Ich hab´s verstanden."

Der Mann lächelte seinen Sohn an, bevor er ihn noch einmal fest an sich zog. Leise flüsterte er ihm zu:

„Ich hab dich lieb und werde dich sicher vermissen."

Akkarin hatte Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten und brachte die Worte nur mit Mühe hervor:

„Ich dich auch, Papa."

Damit entließ der Ältere den Jungen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Akkarin winkte dem großgewachsenen Mann ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich dem Tor zuwandte und im Schatten des Gebäudes verschwand.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er ein weiteres Vater-Sohn-Gespann in ähnlicher Pose und war froh, nicht der einzige zu sein, der es schwer hatte sich zu trennen. Mit neuem Mut beschleunigte er seinen Schritt und betrat das altehrwürdige Gebäude, denn schon bald würde die Willkommenszeremonie stattfinden.

Er konnte nicht wissen, dass selbst der Inhalt des Gesprächs zwischen den beiden beinahe der gleiche war.

Xxx

Es kostete ihn seine gesamte Willenskraft, nicht seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen und ihn wie gewohnt durch seine Hände gleiten zu lassen. Dies wirkte ungeheuerlich beruhigend auf ihn; das Gefühl des glatten Holzes auf seiner Haut, die Magie die mit seiner harmonisiert, das Gefühl, Macht in den Händen zu halten. Doch für den Moment ließ er seinen Zauberstab im Holster ruhen, das fest an seinen rechten Unterarm geschnürt war.

Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und die neuen Schüler in die Halle gelassen. Akkarin blickte sich erstaunt um. Sein Vater hatte mehr über den Unterricht und die Organisation der Schule erzählt, als über das Gebäude selbst, so war auch für ihn das meiste neu. So bemerkte er sofort, dass die Halle nicht streng nach Jahrgangsstufen oder sonstigen Systemen unterteilt war, sondern die Schüler in locker gestreuten Sitzgruppen beieinander saßen. Ein weiterer Blick verriet ihm, dass sogar die Klassen untereinander gemischt waren, erkennbar an älteren Schülern die mit den Jüngeren Sitzgruppen teilten. Die Halle selbst hatte große, hohe Fenster und war lichtdurchflutet. Wie schon so oft an diesem Tag war Akkarin dankbar für das trübe Wetter, das draußen vorherrschte. Die Wände der Halle waren weiß getüncht und im starken Kontrast zu der dunkelblauen Decke, auf der offensichtlich der lokale Nachthimmel mitsamt aller Sternbilder abgebildet war. Akkarin gefiel der Himmel sofort und ein Blick auf die anderen bestätigte ihm, dass die Halle auch die anderen verzauberte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Jungen, den er vor dem Tor zusammen mit seinem Vater gesehen hatte. Er hatte schwarze, glatte Haare, eine zierliche Figur und das seitliche Profil seines Gesichts ließ eine gewisse Attraktivität erahnen.

Akkarin hatte wohl zu lange gestarrt, denn der Junge drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm und starrte zurück. Die Augen des Jungen hatten das blaueste Blau das Akkarin jemals gesehen hatte. Erst ein lautes Räuspern seitens der Direktorin auf der Bühne am anderen Ende der Halle riss ihn aus seiner Starre und er wandte sich ab, hoffend dass der andere seine geröteten Wangen nicht bemerkte.

„Willkommen in der Siebenbürgen Akademie für begabte, junge Zauberer und Hexen!"

Dank eines „Sonorus"-Zaubers klang ihre Stimme klar und deutlich. Sie richtete sich nun direkt an die neuen Schüler.

„Mein Name ist Elena Goban und ich bin die Direktorin dieser Schule. Die meisten von euch haben ja bereits unsere Einführungsveranstaltung besucht und wissen über die wichtigsten Dinge Bescheid. Daher werde ich nun nicht weiter ins Detail gehen. Von allen anderen erwarte ich, dass sie sich selbst informieren; das Kollegium steht euch jederzeit zur Verfügung. Ich werde nun eure Namen aufrufen und ihr kommt dann hier nach vorne. Alles Weitere folgt danach."

Sein Vater hatte ihn schon vorgewarnt, dass er vor der ganzen Schule durch die Halle gehen muss. Er meinte, das diene dazu, den Schülern ein erstes Kennenlernen zu erleichtern und die neuen Schüler vorzustellen.

„Zuerst die Damen."

Und damit begann das Aufrufen.

„Cassiano, Mariella."

Das blonde Mädchen zwängte sich an ihm vorbei und schritt anmutig den Gang hinunter und Akkarin konnte nicht anders, als ihr hinterher zu gaffen, so wie viele seiner Mitschüler.

„Costington, Samantha."

Hätte die Direktorin nicht ihren Namen vorgelesen, hätte Akkarin sie für einen Jungen gehalten - groß gewachsen, kurze Haare, breite Schultern. Als sie sich vorne umdrehte, blickte er in ein hartes, unfreundliches Gesicht.

Als das zehnte Mädchen die Halle gequert hatte, sagte die Direktorin:

„Nun die Herren."

„Al-Sahid, Kemal."

Der in ein schwarzes Gewand gehüllte Junge machte den Anfang.

„Bolstoi, Andrej."

Ein plumper Junge zu Akkarin´s rechten setzte sich in Bewegung. Seine Nervosität war ihm anzusehen, er rannte beinahe durch die Halle. Ein paar Schüler nahe dem Gange kicherten.

`Das passiert mir nicht!`

Akkarin nahm sich vor, mit Würde den Gang hinunterzugehen.

„Cross, Akkarin."

Akkarin stolperte ein paar Schritte. Er war in Gedanken und hatte seinen Namen glatt überhört, aber einer seiner Kameraden war so „freundlich" und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs. Er blickte kurz nach hinten und sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einem frechen Grinsen. Er sandte ihm einen stechenden Blick mit dem Versprechen, dass die Aktion nicht umsonst war.

Trotz seinem eher schlechten Start schaffte es Akkarin, einigermaßen würdevoll die Halle hinabzugehen. Vorne positionierte er sich neben den anderen und drehte sich wieder zu den Schülern um. Er brannte darauf, den Namen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu erfahren.

„Ichinose, Kai."

Nein, das war er nicht.

„Ichinose, Yukio."

Nein, der auch nicht.

„Jalenko, Aleksander."

Der schwarzhaarige machte einen Schritt, doch Akkarin wurde enttäuscht, denn der andere machte nur einem kleinen, braunhaarigen Jungen Platz. Dieser war so nervös, dass er beinahe hyperventilierte und bei seiner Ankunft bei der Gruppe erst einmal einen Zaubertrank zur Beruhigung verabreicht bekam.

Weitere Namen folgten, doch der Junge blieb stehen und grinste ihm immer noch entgegen. Sie waren nun noch zu dritt.

„Quentin, Vicarius."

Noch zwei.

„Riddle, Tom."

Mit sicheren, von sich selbst überzeugten Schritten durchquerte der Schwarzhaarige, nein, Tom die Halle. Seine Augen fixierten Akkarins und statt ans Ende der Reihe zu gehen, zwang er einen der Zwillinge, näher zu seinem Bruder aufzurücken und stellte sich neben Akkarin. Ohne sich zu ihm zu drehen, flüsterte er:

„Interessante Augenfarbe. Ich kenne nur eine andere Person mit roten Augen."

Akkarin konnte seine Überraschung kaum überspielen, flüsterte dann zurück:

„Dann hattest du bis jetzt nicht viel mit meinen Leuten zu tun… schau mal da rüber."

Er nickte sachte in die dunkle Ecke im hinteren Teil der Halle. Mehrere interessierte Augenpaare, alle rot oder violett, sahen ihnen entgegen. Tom zog scharf Luft ein.

„Deine Leute?"

Doch Akkarin konnte nicht antworten, da die Direktorin wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Ich bitte euch, unsere neuen Schüler gut aufzunehmen. Helft ihnen, sich zurechtzufinden und sich gut einzuleben.

Des Weiteren möchte ich euch auch nochmals daran erinnern, dass wir eine internationale Schule sind und deshalb strenge Richtlinien haben. Denkt daran, dass wir uns alle nur in einer Sprache unterhalten, auch wenn es noch so verlockend ist, mit euren Landsleuten in eurer Muttersprache zu sprechen. Wir können euch nicht dafür bestrafen, doch appellieren wir hier an dieser Stelle an eure guten Manieren.

Zu guter Letzt wünsche ich euch eine gute Zeit und viel Erfolg in diesem Schuljahr!"

Die Schüler klatschten Beifall und die Neuankömmlinge wurden in die Halle entlassen. Akkarin ging automatisch auf den Tisch in der dunklen Ecke zu, doch bemerkte er auf halben Weg, dass Tom hinter ihm her kam. Akkarin blieb stehen und wartete auf ihn.

„Was willst du?"

Tom sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich habe ein paar Fragen."

Akkarin runzelte die Stirn.

„Und auf die erwartest du Antworten von mir?"

„Entweder das oder ich häng mich an dich ran und werde keine Gelegenheit auslassen, dich zu blamieren, so wie eben. Wär schon lustig gewesen, wenn du richtig gefallen wärst."

Tom kicherte und Akkarin holte tief Luft.

„Okay, such einen Tisch, an dem es nicht allzu hell ist und ich komme dann gleich. Ich muss nur kurz da rüber."

Er zeigte zu dem Tisch im Dunkeln. Akkarin wartete bis Tom sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Tisch machte und ging dann weiter.

Er stoppte am Tisch und verbeugte sich vor den Anwesenden. Einige standen auf und verbeugten sich ihrerseits, die anderen nickten Akkarin wohlwollend zu. Der Älteste am Tisch ergriff das Wort.

„Schön dich hier zu sehen. Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, in nächster Zeit ein Mitglied der Familie Cross an dieser Schule zu treffen."

Akkarin verbeugte sich nochmals vor dem Sprecher.

„Es ist ganz meine Ehre, Cassidian Tepes, verehrter Cousin. Es ist der Ignoranz der Menschen zu verdanken, dass ich hier bin. Aber das wusstest du sicher schon. Mein Vater ist sich eurer Loyalität sicher, so hat er mir erlaubt, diese Schule zu besuchen."

Akkarin blickte in die Runde.

„Ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage, dass deine Familie unserer Stimmen immer sicher sein kann. Bitte richte das deinem Vater aus."

„Natürlich, sobald ich Gelegenheit dazu habe. Doch habe ich auch eine Bitte."

Cassidian nickte ihm zu und forderte ihn damit auf, weiterzusprechen.

„Tom Riddle, der Junge, der mir eben folgte. Er verlangt meine Anwesenheit für heute Abend."

Einer der Jüngeren am Tisch rutschte etwas vom Tisch ab.

„Soll ich ihn in seine Schranken weisen, Cassidian?"

Dieser winkte ab und bedeutete Akkarin, fortzufahren.

„Ich werde alles klären. In erster Linie ist es wichtig, den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten und dazu gehört, dass ich mich mit meiner Jahrgangsstufe auseinander setze. Außerdem muss ich feststellen, wie viel er bereits weiß, er scheint nicht dumm zu sein."

Cassidian faltete seine Hände über seinem Teller und überlegte einen Moment.

„Nun gut, Akkarin. Geh und tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber ich erwarte einen Bericht zum morgigen Frühstück."

„Vielen Dank, Cousin."

Er verabschiedete sich mit einer weiteren Verbeugung und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Tisch, an dem Tom saß. Dort ließ er sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Tom fallen. Gerade pünktlich zum Essen, das auf den Tischen erschien. Anscheinend wusste das Küchenpersonal genau, welche Plätze besetzt sind, denn die Speisen auf dem Tisch kamen in Mengen, die zur Besetzung passten. Tom bediente sich und lud sich etwas von allem auf. Akkarin dagegen nahm nur vom Salat und den frischen Früchten. Nachdem der größte Hunger gestillt war, sagte Tom:

„Ich wusste ja, dass die Schule alle Schüler akzeptiert, egal welches Land und welche… nun ja… Art. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass die Schüler ihre Zugehörigkeit so offen zeigen würden."

Tom blickte zu einem Tisch, besser gesagt drei zusammengeschobene, in der Mitte der Halle, an dem etwa dreißig Mädchen und Jungen saßen. Sie waren alle Werwölfe, leicht an den Wolfsbanntränken zu erkennen, die ein jeder neben seinen Teller hatte; und außerdem an den Unmengen von Essen, die die Gruppe verdrückte.

„Oder deine Freunde da hinten. Irgendwie schon gruselig."

Akkarin spießte ein Stück Melone auf und aß es genüsslich. Dann ein Bissen von der Banane, danach mehrere Gabeln voll Salat. Tom sah ihm ungläubig zu.

„Und es ist sehr verstörend, einem Vampir beim Salatessen zusehen zu müssen."

Bei dem sarkastischen Unterton seines Gegenübers schaute Akkarin nun doch auf.

„Und ich sage es nochmals… du hattest noch nicht viel mit meinen Leuten zu tun."

„Wie auch? In Großbritannien werdet ihr verfolgt. Da hat man nicht viele Gelegenheiten, Vampire zu treffen. Vater hat mich auch immer auf mein Zimmer geschickt, wenn welche zum Rapport kamen."

Akkarin sah ihn durchdringend an. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sein Vater ihn wegschickte, sobald Vampire im Haus waren. Sogar hier, inmitten all der Gerüche und Eindrücke, konnte er Toms Blut und die Magie darin schmecken. Er leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen. Tom schien das nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Ich meine, ich wusste, ihr trinkt nicht nur Blut, aber Salat und Obst?"

„Und Gemüse. Es ist gesund, gibt uns alle Nährstoffe die wir neben dem Blut brauchen und nur Blut wär einfach langweilig und einseitig."

„Interessant. Und sind die da hinten alle Vampire auf dieser Schule oder gibt's noch mehr?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

„Du scheinst sie zu kennen, also denke ich, du weißt genau, wer hier an dieser Schule ist."

Akkarin schaute ihn einen Moment lang an.

„Du denkst zu viel, das wird dir vielleicht mal zum Verhängnis. Aber ja, ich kenne die Vampire an dieser Schule. Es gibt nicht mehr so viele Vampirfamilien und ja, die Anwesenden sind alle, die an der Schule sind."

„Es gibt doch mehr als genug Vampire, dachte ich. In Frankreich zum Beispiel sollen sehr viele leben."

Der Andere blickte traurig drein und antwortete:

„Vampire schon, aber reinblütige Vampire nicht. Wir, die Familien oder Clans, wir sind als Vampire geboren. Die anderen wurden im Laufe ihres Lebens gebissen und fristen ein Leben im Dunkeln und Verborgenen, unterstehen demjenigen, der sie verwandelt hat. Wir hingegen sind nicht viel anders als die Menschen. Und mit den Bluttabletten sind wir nicht einmal abhängig von echtem Blut."

Tom unterbrach ihn:

„Bluttabletten?"

Akkarin legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und stöhnte.

„Ich rede zu viel… Ja, Bluttabletten."

Er holte eine kleine, schmale Schachtel aus seiner Tasche und öffnete sie. Kleine, rötliche Tabletten lagen darin.

„Sie versorgen uns mit denselben Nährstoffen wie richtiges Blut und verhindern somit den Durst danach. Die einzige Möglichkeit für uns, Plätze wie diesen hier dauerhaft zu besuchen. Glücklicherweise gibt es die Tabletten schon eine ganze Weile – circa 90 Jahre."

Tom nickte nur ob der neuen Informationen. Er hatte noch nie davon gehört.

„Aber wie so vieles andere wirken sie nur bei uns Reinen. Einige wenige Verwandelte vertragen sie, aber die meisten werden nur krank davon."

„Kann ich eine probieren?"

Akkarin schüttelte eine aus der Box in Toms offene Hand.

„Nur zu, schmeckt ein bisschen metallisch, schadet dir aber nicht."

Der Andere schnüffelte an der Tablette, warf sie sich dann in den Mund. Bald verzog er das Gesicht.

„Tatsächlich wie Blut."

„Deshalb heißen sie auch Bluttabletten…"

Tom hatte keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, da er gerade versuchte, den Geschmack mit Apfelsaft loszuwerden. Akkarin nutzte die Gelegenheit, seinen Salat aufzuessen und die letzten Stückchen Obst zu vernichten. Tom wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen, als die Direktorin abermals aufstand und ihre Stimme verstärkte:

„Die neuen Schüler möchten sich in 10 Minuten bei der Eingangstür einfinden. Die Zimmer müssen noch zugeteilt werden."

Akkarin warf einen Blick auf Toms Teller, der noch gut gefüllt war und dieser fing an, diesen noch schnell zu leeren. Wenigstens musste er so nicht noch mehr Fragen über sich ergehen lassen. Morgen konnte er sich dann zu den anderen gesellen.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie beide auf und schlenderten zur Tür, wo schon einige warteten. Und bald wurden sie von einem freundlichen, jungen Lehrer abgeholt. Er stellte sich als Francis Carter vor und würde ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke in den ersten drei Jahren sein. Er führte die Gruppe zuerst zu dem Wohnheim der Mädchen und übergab sie dort an Carmilla Ricardo, der Lehrerin für Zauberkunst.

Professor Carter führte die 14 Jungen weiter über den weitläufig angelegten Park auf die andere Seite des Schulgeländes, das sich hinter dem Hauptgebäude befand. Dort lag das Jungenwohnheim und sie traten ein. Als alle drinnen waren, richtete der Professor das Wort an sie.

„Ihr werdet jeweils zu zweit ein Zimmer teilen. Ausnahmen werden nur bei besonderen Umständen gemacht. Die Zimmer liegen über das Gebäude verstreut, wo immer eines frei ist."

Er sah kurz in Richtung von Akkarin und eines Jungen, dessen Name Jesus Suarez lautete.

Jesus rückte etwas näher zu Vicarius und sagte:

„Seine Schwester ist ein Werwolf, wir teilen."

Professor Carter nickte und setzte sich in Richtung Schlafräume in Bewegung. Sie gingen ein Zimmer nach dem anderen ab und bald waren sie nur noch zu dritt – der Professor, Akkarin und Tom.

„Nun zu euch zwei. Akkarin, für dich habe ich ein Zimmer bei den anderen. Es liegt auf der Nordseite und gleich neben dem deines Cousins. Und für dich Tom…"

Tom fiel Professor Carter ins Wort.

„Ich werde mit Akkarin teilen."

Die beiden anderen sahen ihn überrascht an. Der Professor räusperte sich.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Normalerweise mischen wir Vampire nicht mit anderen. Vielen fällt es schwer sich an ihren Tagesrhythmus zu gewöhnen."

Tom wollte gerade anfangen zu argumentieren, doch da bekam er unverhofft Unterstützung von Akkarin.

„Professor, lassen sie es uns doch bitte versuchen. Ich kann sicher zu meinem Cousin rüber zum Lernen. So kann er mir auch gleich ein bisschen helfen. Wenn es nicht klappt ist das andere Zimmer ja trotzdem noch frei."

Tom nickte dazu nur. Professor Carter rieb sich das Kinn und überlegte. Schließlich gab er nach.

„Wir können es versuchen. Aber Tom, beim ersten Problem meldest du dich bei mir. Wir wollen keine Risiken eingehen. Wir gehen zwar den Weg der Toleranz, dennoch sind wir bemüht alle unsere Schüler in einem sicheren Umfeld zu wissen. Nun kommt."

Das Zimmer war im vierten Stock und eine dunkle Aura lag über dem Stück Korridor, in dem die Vampire residierten. Akkarin blickte zu Tom, überrascht, dass dieser sich eher wohlzufühlen schien als ängstlich zu sein. Sie hielten vor einem Zimmer mit einer silbernen 7 auf der Tür. Carter trat zur Seite, seinen Arm einladend zur Tür deutend.

„So da wären wir. Rein mit euch."

Akkarin öffnete die Tür und sobald beide den Raum betreten hatten, erschienen ihre Koffer neben der Tür. Der Professor folgte ihnen.

„Also, wie bei den anderen, habt ihr jeder ein Bett, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und einen Schrank. Dazu ein Bücherregal, das ihr teilt, sowie das Badezimmer; das ist die Tür dort drüben. Also viel Spaß euch beiden und denkt daran, sollte es Probleme geben, erwarte ich von euch beiden, zu mir zu kommen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Professor Carter das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Akkarin ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Die Betten waren in Nischen auf jeweils einer Seite des Raumes. An der einen Wand befand sich neben dem Bett das Bücherregal und neben dem anderen Bett lag die Tür zum Badezimmer. Dazwischen standen zwei geräumige Schreibtische unter jeweils einem großen Fenster. Die Schränke waren links und rechts neben der Tür, ebenfalls in die Wand eingelassen. Akkarin ging zuerst ins Bad und inspizierte es. Zwei Waschbecken, eine Dusche, zwei Handtuchhalter und zwei Spiegelschränke, dazu eine Toilette. Frische Handtücher lagen auf einer einfachen Bank an der Wand bereit. Er ging zurück in den Raum und sah, dass Tom schon ein Bett gewählt hatte – das auf der rechten Seite des Raumes an der Tür zum Badezimmer. Akkarin ging zum anderen rüber und warf sich drauf. Er gönnte sich ein paar Minuten Ruhe, bevor er sich aufsetzte und seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel gleiten ließ. Er stand auf und öffnete seinen Schrank und dann den Koffer und mit einem schnellen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab sortierten sich seine Besitztümer wie von selbst in den Schrank. Danach kamen seine Schulsachen, die er auf Regal und Schreibtisch verteilte. Tom sah ihm interessiert zu und sobald Akkarin sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte, holte auch er seinen Zauberstab hervor und räumte seine Dinge ein, ganz ohne aufzustehen. Er grinste zu Akkarin herüber. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf über so viel Faulheit.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends in angenehmer Stille jeder mit einem Buch. Nur ab und zu wurde etwas Gelesenes kommentiert doch ein Gespräch kam nicht zustande. Bald schon konnte Akkarin ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, schnappte sich seine Schlafklamotten und ging ins Badezimmer um sich bettfertig zu machen. Tom blickte nur kurz auf, als Akkarin wieder herauskam und sich auf sein Bett legte.

„Gute Nacht, Tom."

„Gute Nacht, Akkarin."

Akkarin zog die Vorhänge zu, die am äußeren Rand der Nische befestigt waren, nahm seinen Zauberstab und legte einen Silencio-Zauber über sein Bett. Erst dann holte er ein schmales, kleines Buch unter seinem Kissen hervor, das er vorhin unbemerkt darunter verschwinden hat lassen. Es würde ohne weiteres in die Brusttasche eines Hemdes passen, so klein war es. Er öffnete es behutsam und statt bedruckten Seiten war in dem linken Deckel ein Bild von ihm und seinem Vater und im rechten ein Spiegel. Leise rief er den Namen seines Vaters.

„Nefarian Abraxas Cross."

Der Spiegel flimmerte einen Moment lang, dann erschien das Bild seines Vaters.

„Hallo, Akkarin."

„Hallo Papa."

Der Mann lächelte.

„Na, hast du alles überstanden? Hast du deinen Cousin getroffen?"

„Ja und ja. Es ging alles gut und Cassidian habe ich auch den nötigen Respekt gezollt. Ich soll dir außerdem Grüße überbringen und dass du dir seiner Loyalität sicher sein kannst."

Sein Vater nickte.

„Welches Zimmer hast du? Musst du mit einem Älteren teilen?"

Akkarin wusste, dass sein Vater dachte, er wäre entweder allein oder mit einem anderen Vampir im Zimmer. Ihm wird es nicht gefallen, dass er mit Tom untergebracht ist.

„Wir haben die Nummer 7 im vierten Stock und ich teile mit einem Jungen namens Tom."

Sein Vater schien zu überlegen.

„Tom… von welcher Familie ist er, ich kann mich gerade nicht erinnern."

Akkarin blickte verlegen drein.

„Nun ja, er ist von keinem Clan. Ich hab ihn bei der Willkommenszeremonie kennengelernt. Er schien ganz nett."

Und bevor sein Vater etwas erwidern konnte, fügte er noch hinzu:

„Und Cassidian ist auch einverstanden. Er hat mich sogar mit ihm zu Abend essen lassen, Vater."

Sein Vater schien etwas beruhigt. Dennoch hatte er Zweifel.

„Bist du sicher, dass er ungefährlich ist? Wie ist sein ganzer Name und woher kommt er? Ich möchte ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen."

„Tom Riddle. Ob er einen zweiten Vornamen hat, weiß ich nicht. Aber er kommt aus England, woher genau, weiß ich aber auch nicht."

Nefarian nickte und schrieb die wenigen Informationen auf.

„Das reicht mir vorerst. Wenn du mehr rausfindest, sag mir Bescheid."

Akkarin nickte und gähnte unverhohlen.

„Na ich will dich nicht weiter vom Schlafen abhalten. Das Gute an deinem Zimmergenossen ist, dass er dich morgens aufwecken kann. Hast du ihm Bescheid gesagt?"

Der Junge grinste entschuldigend.

„Ach dein Cousin wird sich sicher darum kümmern. Nun schlaf gut, mein Junge und melde dich bei mir."

Akkarin schluckte, genau das befürchtete er.

„Gute Nacht, Papa."

Sein Vater lächelte ihm zu und für einen Moment hob er die Hand um ihm über die Wange zu streichen und erinnerte sich erst im letzten Moment daran, dass dies ja nur ein Spiegelbild war.

„Du fehlst mir jetzt schon, mein Junge. Gute Nacht."

Und dann wurde der Spiegel schwarz. Akkarin schloss das Buch und schob es zurück unter das Kissen. Dank eines Schutzzaubers würde es keinen Schaden nehmen, sogar wenn er es aus dem Fenster werfen würde. Vorsichtshalber warf er einen letzten Blick in den Raum um sicher zu gehen, dass Tom nichts gehört hatte. Ein sanfter Schein hinter dessen Vorhängen verriet ihm, dass dieser noch wach war, aber da er nichts hören konnte, hatte Tom wohl auch ein Silencio gewirkt.

Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück in sein Kissen und war auch schon bald eingeschlafen.


	2. Erster Schultag

„Silencio."

„Lumos."

Erst als Tom den Stillezauber überprüft hatte, holte er das Amulett hervor. Er strich sanft über die Gravuren auf dem Deckel, zwei Schlangen, die einen Kreis bildeten und der jeweils anderen in den Schwanz bissen. Mit einem leisen Klick öffnete er das Amulett und blickte in den kleinen Spiegel darin. Dann presste er seinen linken Daumen auf den Spiegel und musste nicht lange warten, bis das Gesicht seines Vaters erschien.

„Hi Dad!"

„Hallo, mein Junge. Lief alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"

Tom grinste.

„Sogar mehr als das. Ich wollte zuerst ja nicht hierher, aber die Schüler hier scheinen doch recht interessant zu sein."

Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn.

„Verdächtig, wenn du so fröhlich bist… mit wem bist du im Zimmer? Oder hast du eins allein?"

„Ach ich teile mit einem anderen Jungen aus meinem Jahr. Er ist ganz nett."

„Ich hätte gerne Name und Herkunft…"

Tom seufzte. Er wusste, wohin das führen würde… in eine sehr lange und sehr laute Lektion, aber er konnte sich nicht überwinden, ihm sofort zu sagen, wer oder was Akkarin ist. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und sein Vater findet einfach nichts heraus.

_`Die Chance existiert so gut wie nicht…`_

„Er heißt Akkarin Cross aber ich weiß nicht woher er kommt. Ich denke aber hier aus der Gegend, er hat denselben Akzent wie die Leute in der Ladenstraße."

„Nicht viel, aber genug. Ich möchte, dass du vorsichtig bist. Sogar auf dieser Schule könnte es Ärger bedeuten, wenn jemand herausfindet, dass ich dein Vater bin."

„Da hätte ich gleich nach Hogwarts gehen können."

„Tom, ich habe dir gesagt, diese Diskussion ist vorbei. Wenn es nach mir geht, und das tut es, siehst du niemals das Innere dieser Schule. Zumindest nicht, solange sie intakt ist und Dumbledore Direktor. Und jetzt gehst du am besten schlafen, ich kann dir ansehen, dass du todmüde bist, Junge."

Tom wollte schon protestieren, aber dann musste er herzhaft gähnen. Er rieb sich die Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Dad. Du fehlst mir."

Voldemort lächelte seinem Sohn zu, seine sonst so kalten Augen warm.

„Du mir auch, Tom. Gute Nacht und pass auf dich auf."

Tom ließ das Amulett zuschnappen, legte sich die Kette wieder um den Hals und ließ den Anhänger zurück unter das Shirt gleiten. Er überlegte noch kurz, doch noch mal das Buch „Siebenbürgen – Toleranz und Disziplin" in die Hand zu nehmen, aber entschied sich dann dagegen. Tom legte das Buch auf das Nachttischchen neben dem Bett, zog die Decke hoch bis zur Nase und schlief schon bald tief und fest.

Xxx

„Tempus"

_`7.15, also noch genug Zeit.`_

Tom streckte sich nochmal ausgiebig, bevor er die Decke zurückschlug. Er schob den Vorhang zurück und sah sofort, dass der seines Zimmergenossen noch zu war. Es war vollkommen still. Tom holte sich frische Wäsche aus dem Schrank und tapste ins Badezimmer. Frisch geduscht und angezogen kam er 20 Minuten später zurück ins Zimmer, aber Akkarin schlief anscheinend immer noch. Ein schnelles „Tempus" sagte ihm, dass es nun 7.45 war – noch 45 Minuten bis zum Unterricht.

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich daran, seine Schultasche zu packen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag nun ein Stundenplan, den er sogleich genauer studierte.

_´Aha, erst Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, dann Zauberkunst und heute Nachmittag… Arithmantik. Na toll.´_

Nochmals verfluchte er seinen Vater, dass er ihn auf eine Schule schickte, die solche Fächer zu Pflichtfächern machte. Aber ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm, dass Akkarin zumindest in den gleichen Kursen war, denn ihre Jahrgangsstufe wurde zweigeteilt. Doch sie beide befanden sich immer zusammen in den einzelnen Kursen. Er warf nochmals einen Blick auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge des Anderen, schlüpfte dann aber in seine Schuhe und schwang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter.

´Vielleicht frühstückt er ja nicht…´

Leise verließ Tom das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hauptgebäude. Er hatte die Halle noch nicht einmal ganz betreten, da konnte er die Blicke der Vampire schon auf sich spüren. Sogar als er sich an denselben Tisch von gestern setzte, beobachteten sie ihn immer noch. Er beschloss, sie einfach zu ignorieren und nahm sich von den Corn Flakes und dazu eine Tasse Tee.

Tom bemerkte nicht, wie einer von ihnen aufstand und zu ihm herüber kam. Er sah ihn erst, als er direkt vor ihm stand. Tom blickte auf und erkannte ihn als den blonden, großen Vampir mit den dunkelvioletten Augen, mit dem Akkarin gestern gesprochen hatte. Der junge Mann sah extrem müde aus. Tom lehnte sich locker zurück und sah ihn offen an.

„Guten Morgen, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Cassidian verbeugte sich leicht.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Riddle. Ich habe gehört, du teilst mit Akkarin trotz allen Erwartungen ein Zimmer. Also frage ich mich, wo er ist?"

Tom räusperte sich.

„Ja, wir teilen ein Zimmer und er schläft noch, denke ich."

„Und du dachtest nicht, dass es angemessen gewesen wäre, ihn zeitig zu wecken?"

Der Jüngere errötete leicht.

„Nun ja, ich dachte er lässt das Frühstück vielleicht aus."

Cassidian schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dann drehte er sich doch noch mal zu Tom um.

„Los, sieh zu, dass du ihn weckst."

Tom wollte protestieren, aber etwas in der Art, wie der Vampir zu ihm sprach, zwang ihn dazu zu gehorchen – fast wie bei seinem eigenen Vater. Er stand auf.

„Und ein paar Manieren würden dir auch nicht schaden."

Sagte Cassidian mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. Und wieder hatte Tom das Gefühl, den Wünschen des Vampirs entsprechen zu müssen. Er verbeugte sich leicht.

„Ja, Mr…?

„Tepes, Cassidian Tepes. Wenn du vorhast, weiter mit Akkarin zu verkehren, solltest du dir den Namen merken. Ich erwarte, dass ihr heute Mittag bei uns am Tisch sitzt."

Wider Willen verbeugte sich Tom nochmals und antwortete:

„Ja, Sir."

Er musste sich ob seiner Demut gegenüber dem Vampir beinahe übergeben. Er war nur froh, dass sich Cassidian im nächsten Moment abwandte und zurück zu seinem Platz ging. Tom ging einen Schritt Richtung Eingangstür, bevor er nochmals umdrehte und eine Orange und zwei Äpfel einpackte. Cassidian nickte ihm anerkennend zu und für einen Augenblick war er von Stolz erfüllt, in den Augen des Vampirs etwas richtig gemacht zu haben.

Überrascht von sich selbst schüttelte er das Gefühl ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem und Akkarins Zimmer.

Xxx

Als Tom das Zimmer betrat, war von dem Anderen immer noch nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Mit einem genervten Seufzer ging er auf dessen Bett zu und zog energisch den Vorhang zurück. Tom konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als er Akkarin da sah, schlafend, mit einem Stofftiger an sich gedrückt. Er dachte nur kurz an seinen Stoffbasilisken, aber er würde sich niemals damit erwischen lassen.

_´Niemals!´_

Irgendwie war es ihm auch peinlich, sich in so einer Situation zu befinden. Aber er musste sich nur an die stechenden Augen Cassidians erinnern und schon war es recht einfach, Akkarin die Decke wegzuziehen.

„Aufwachen, Schlafmütze! Los, du hast noch 20 Minuten, bevor der Unterricht beginnt!"

Akkarin rollte sich nur weiter zusammen und schlief weiter. Tom kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er fing nun an, den Anderen an der Schulter zu schütteln.

„Na komm schon, ich will nicht zu spät kommen!"

Der Dunkelblonde murmelte nur etwas vor sich hin und drehte sich weiter weg. Tom erinnerte sich an die Szene gestern mit Cassidian und den Respekt, den sein Zimmergenosse vor diesem hatte. Er kniete nun neben Akkarin auf dem Bett und flüsterte ihm zu.

„Akkarin Cross, du stehst jetzt sofort auf oder ich soll dir von Cassidian ausrichten, dass er selbst kommt, um dich zu holen!"

Akkarin schoss hoch, nur um sofort mit einem Stöhnen zurückzusinken. Tom fiel aus dem Bett, sich den Kopf haltend.

„Au, wieso weckst du mich mit einer Kopfnuss?!"

Tom rappelte sich auf, schaute den anderen Jungen empört an.

„Ich wecke dich mit einer Kopfnuss? Warum dankst du mir mit einer Kopfnuss, dass ich dich geweckt hab?!"

Sie starrten einander an, doch dann schlug sich Akkarin mit der Hand vors Gesicht.

„Verdammt, Cassidian! Er wollte heute Morgen mit mir sprechen! Ich muss sofort in die Halle!"

Tom sah ihm amüsiert zu, wie er noch im Bett aufsprang, sich verhedderte und erst mal aus dem Bett fiel. Er entschied, Akkarin erst nach seinem Besuch im Badezimmer zu sagen, dass Cassidian ihn erst zu Mittag erwartet. Er kicherte, als Akkarin das kalte Wasser verwünschte.

Der Vampir kam zehn Minuten später aus dem Bad und sah schon signifikant wacher aus, als vorher. Aber immer noch gestresst; Tom hatte Mitleid und klärte ihn endlich auf.

„Hey Akkarin, Cassidian erwartet dich übrigens erst zum Mittag. Er möchte, dass wir mit ihm essen."

Akkarin wirbelte herum.

„Wir?! Und hättest du mir das nicht früher sagen können?!"

Tom lachte.

„Es war einfach zu lustig, dir beim Durchdrehen zuzuschauen, weißt du. Und ja, wir beide heute Mittag mit Cassidian und den anderen. Und jetzt komm, wir haben als erstes Zaubertränke."

Er warf ihm einen Apfel zu und schnappte sich seine Tasche und das restliche Obst. Akkarin sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Na los, iss erst mal den Apfel. Du kannst den Rest auch gleich haben, aber…"

Er sah Akkarin an. Er hatte in einer Hand den Apfel und in der anderen seine Tasche halb gepackt und die Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt und keine Möglichkeit, auch noch das Obst zu nehmen.

„Danke, Tom."

„Ja, schon gut. Jetzt los, ich will nicht schon in der ersten Stunde zu spät kommen. Und du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass ich dich wecken muss morgens."

Antwortete Tom, schon halb draußen auf dem Flur - Akkarin folgte ihm.

„Weißt du, wo der Unterrichtsraum ist?"

Tom holte einen Plan aus der Tasche. Ein kurzer Blick und er sagte:

„Ja so ungefähr. Auf jeden Fall im Hauptgebäude im Erdgeschoss. Finden wir schon."

Xxx

Sie schafften es gerade so. Mit dem Klingeln der Schulglocke stolperten beide durch die Tür. Professor Carter sah sie überrascht an, wie der Rest der Klasse.

„So, da nun auch Mr. Cross und Mr. Riddle uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglücken, können wir ja beginnen. Setzt euch."

Er wies zu zwei freien Plätzen in der ersten Reihe. Akkarin stöhnte und auch Tom selbst war nicht allzu erfreut über die Plätze. Er ließ auf seinem Weg zu seinem Tisch den Blick schweifen.

Die Kessel und Arbeitsflächen waren in Zweierplätzen arrangiert. Etwa zehn solche Arbeitsgruppen befanden sich im Raum und mit ihrer eigenen mit eingerechnet, waren 6 davon besetzt. An der anderen Gruppe in der ersten Reihe saßen die Ichinose-Zwillinge. Hinter denen zwei Mädchen, das eine erkannte er sofort, es war die Blonde, die als erstes aufgerufen wurde. Die andere hatte Tom gestern wohl überhört, aber im Laufe des Unterrichts hörte er, wie Mariella sie als Nadja ansprach. Hinter ihnen selbst saßen Jesus Suarez und sein Zimmerkumpane Vicarius Quentin, dahinter zwei weitere Mädchen, er kannte ihre Namen nicht, aber sie sahen aus wie Schwestern, eine definitiv älter als die andere – sie wurden später als Janina und Larissa Rouseau aufgerufen. Neben ihnen in der letzten Reihe saßen zwei Jungs, Kemal Al-Sahid und Caspar Valentino.

Tom und Akkarin packten ihre Sachen aus, der Kessel stand schon bereit. Er war überrascht, dass auch Akkarin normale Hefte und Blöcke den unhandlichen Pergamentrollen vorzog. Er legte sein Heft vor sich und seinen Füller, ein Geschenk seines Vaters, darauf. Und schon hatte Akkarin genau diesen Stift in der Hand.

„Wow, so einen wollte ich auch schon immer! Aber Papa besteht darauf, dass ich eine Feder benutze. Den hier hab ich selber gekauft, die Hefte auch."

Akkarin hielt ihm einen einfachen Kugelschreiber unter die Nase. Tom nahm seinen Füller zurück.

„Den hier hat mir mein Dad geschenkt. Er schreibt auch lieber damit und auf so was."

Er schwenkte sein Heft vor Akkarin´s Gesicht.

„Ihn nerven diese Pergamentrollen. Laut Dad rollen die sich immer auf und dann ist alles verschmiert und wenn du was versaust, dann musst du von vorne anfangen, weil du ja nicht einfach ein Stück rausreißen kannst. Er schreibt nur seine Geschäftsbriefe auf Pergament."

Akkarin nickte nur zustimmend, runzelte dann aber die Stirn.

„Mein Papa sagt dann immer, dass ich nur keine Fehler zu machen bräuchte, dann hätte ich das Problem nicht. Vielen Dank, Mr. Ich-Kann-Alles."

Tom kicherte, als Akkarin seine geballte Faust gegen eine imaginäre Person vor ihm schüttelte und lachte offen, als Professor Carter dies auch bemerkte und sich anscheinend angesprochen fühlte.

„Akkarin, der Unterricht hat noch gar nicht begonnen und du drohst mir schon?"

Akkarin starrte zuerst auf seinen Lehrer, dann auf seine Faust und nahm sie sofort wieder runter.

„Äh, nein, Entschuldigung. Das war nicht an sie gerichtet, Professor."

Akkarin senkte schuldbewusst den Blick und Tom hatte größte Mühe, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Erst ein strenger Blick seitens Professor Carter ließ ihn verstummen.

„Jetzt, da alle an ihrem Platz sind und alles soweit vorbereitet ist, können wir endlich beginnen. Mich kennt ihr ja schon, ich heiße Francis Carter und werde euer Zaubertranklehrer für die nächsten 3 Jahre sein. Danach könnt ihr dann wählen, wie ihr weitermachen wollt. Wenn ihr nur den Grundkurs wählt, dann werdet ihr mich bis zum Ende eurer Schullaufbahn ertragen müssen. Solltet ihr aber den Leistungskurs wählen, werdet ihr ab eurem vierten Jahr einem anderen Lehrer, Professor Gaetan, zugewiesen. Aber jetzt lasst uns erst mal mit den Grundlagen beginnen. Hat von euch schon jemand zuvor gebraut oder dabei geholfen?"

Einzelne hoben die Hand, auch Tom meldete sich; Akkarin rührte sich nicht.

„Na, das sind ja schon einige. Heute werden wir mit etwas einfachem beginnen – einem Beruhigungselixier. In der ersten halben Stunde werden wir die Zutaten aufschreiben und besprechen, dann den richtigen Umgang damit und zu guter Letzt die Anleitung für den Trank durchgehen. Danach heizen wir unsere Kessel an und beginnen damit, das Elixier zu brauen. Bis zum Ende der Doppelstunde sollten wir dann auch fertig sein."

Tom hatte keine Probleme mit dem Elixier. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie oft er eben dieses Elixier zusammen mit seinem Patenonkel Severus Snape gebraut hatte.

_´Auf jeden Fall verdammt oft.´_

Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit schnitt, würfelte und zerrieb er die Zutaten, warf sie zur richtigen Zeit in den Kessel und verrührte sie gewissenhaft. Es kostete ihn keine Stunde, das Elixier fertigzustellen. Erst als er das Elixier abschöpfte, in eine Phiole gefüllt und diese fest verkorkt hatte und den Rest in eine Stasis versetzt hatte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Kessel ab.

Schmerzlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie er einmal einen Kessel unbeobachtet gelassen hatte. Erst die Schmerzen vom explodierten Trank auf seiner Haut, dann Severus, der ihm einen Vortrag hielt und zuletzt die Bestrafung durch seinen Vater. Alles in allem keine schöne Erinnerung, aber wenigstens lehrreich. Er ließ nie wieder einen Kessel ohne Aufsicht.

Nun sah er zu Akkarin hinüber. Dieser mühte sich gerade damit ab, die Ingwerwurzeln aufzureiben. Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Substanz in seinem Kessel dabei war, überzukochen. Tom schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, das Feuer herunterzuregeln und die Substanz mit einem Zauber aufzuhalten. Akkarin sah ihn groß an.

„Der wär fast übergekocht. Kann zwar nicht viel passieren, außer einer riesen Sauerei, aber dein Elixier wäre hinüber gewesen."

Der Vampir errötete leicht.

„Danke."

Er sah zu Tom´s Kessel hinüber.

„Bist du schon fertig?"

„Ah, ja. Hab das Elixier schon mal gemacht. Ist halb so schwer, wenn du weißt, wie es geht."

Akkarin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken. Dafür haben wir einen Meister, der die für uns macht."

„Ja, wir auch. Aber genau von dem hab ich das Brauen gelernt – er ist mein Patenonkel."

Tom bemerkte die Trauer, die sich kurz auf Akkarin´s Gesicht zeigte. Aber es war so schnell vorbei, dass er sich nicht fragen traute. Stattdessen klopfte er dem Jungen auf die Schulter, sagte:

„Komm, ich helfe dir ein bisschen. Ich kann das Elixier zwar nicht für dich brauen, aber dir Tipps geben und aufpassen, dass nichts übergeht."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Professor Carter Tom´s Probe schon eingesammelt und überprüft. Akkarin war gerade dabei, sein Elixier abzufüllen, als Professor Carter zusammen mit Tom´s Phiole zurück zum Tisch kam.

„Sehr gut, Tom, ein so gutes Resultat hatte ich in der ersten Stunde nicht erwartet. Nicht einmal von jemanden, der Vorkenntnisse hat. Schade, dass der Rest davon hinüber ist."

Er warf einen bedauernden Blick zu Tom´s Kessel. Tom aber grinste nur.

„Aber Professor, ich habe extra einen Stasiszauber darüber gelegt. Das Elixier im Kessel ist genauso brauchbar wie das in der Phiole."

Die Überraschung stand dem Professor ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Einen Stasiszauber? Wer hat dir das denn beigebracht. Hier wird das erst im dritten Jahr gelehrt."

Tom zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte etwas Privatunterricht in den letzten Jahren und da wurde mir auch der Stasiszauber gezeigt."

Der Professor schien die Antwort zu akzeptieren. An Akkarin gewandt sagte er:

„Und Akkarin, versuch das nächste Mal, die Aufgabe ohne Tom´s Hilfe hinzubekommen. Ich habe zwar bemerkt, dass er hauptsächlich auf deinen Kessel aufgepasst hat, aber ohne ihn hättest du jetzt kein Ergebnis. Konzentrier dich mehr auf deine Aufgabe; ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer, aber bis jetzt hat es noch jeder hinbekommen."

Akkarin ließ den Kopf hängen, antwortete mit einem ergebenen „Ja, Sir." und übergab ihm seine Phiole.

Der Professor sammelte die restlichen Proben ein und sagte dann an die Klasse gewandt:

„Reinigt noch eure Kessel da vorne an den Waschtischen und als Hausaufgabe schreibt ihr mir einen Aufsatz über die Vorzüge und Nachteile eines Beruhigungselixiers; ich möchte mindestens 2000 Wörter. Der Aufsatz ist bis zur nächsten Stunde fällig und auch wenn die erst am Freitag ist, rate ich euch, zeitig mit dem Aufsatz zu behinnen."

Beim Auswaschen der Kessel tauschten die Schüler ihre Erfahrungen aus und es schien, dass die meisten Probleme damit hatten, Zutaten zuzubereiten und gleichzeitig den Kessel im Auge zu behalten. Nur eine Hand voll konnte am Ende ein fertiges Elixier abgeben. Akkarin stand neben Tom, fast fertig mit seinem Kessel.

„Danke nochmal, Tom. Ohne deine Hilfe wär ich niemals fertig geworden."

„Kein Problem. Was meinte der Professor eigentlich damit, dass er weiß, dass dir Konzentration schwer fällt?"

Akkarin seufzte.

„Weißt du, wie schwer es für einen Vampir ist, sich in einem Raum wie hier zu konzentrieren? All die verschiedenen Gerüche und Geräusche, das macht mich total fertig. So viele Leute hier und wenn sich dann noch wer schneidet, wars das sowieso. Schau dir mal den Werwolf an, der ist genauso kaputt und der hatte keinen, der auf seinen Kessel aufpasst."

Tom sah hinüber zu Jesus und musste unfreiwillig kichern. Der arme Junge war über und über mit einer klebrigen Substanz bedeckt und der Inhalt seines Kessels solide eingebrannt. Der würde länger beschäftigt sein.

Xxx

„Wie langweilig!"

Tom hatte gerade seine Feder zum Schweben gebracht – zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal. Und wenn er jetzt noch einmal zuhören musste, wie einer der Zwillinge hinter ihm den Spruch falsch aufsagte, dann würde er wahrscheinlich explodieren. Akkarin erging es ähnlich, er ließ seine Feder gerade Saltos in der Luft schlagen.

„Weißt du, Tom, ich dachte, die erste Stunde Theorie war schon öde, aber das hier…"

Er ließ von seiner Feder ab und visierte Tom´s stattdessen mit seinem Zauberstab an. Sekunden später explodierte sie mit einem Knall. Professor Ricardo blickte von ihren Papieren auf und kam mit einer neuen Feder herüber, die sie vor Tom auf den Tisch legte. Verständnisvoll blickte sie ihn an und sagte:

„Kein Grund zu verzweifeln, mein Junge. Das passiert anfangs, wenn man die Magie noch nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hat. Versuchs einfach weiter."

Tom starrte ihr nach, als sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch ging. Hatte diese Frau auch nur ansatzweise Interesse an ihrem Unterricht? Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass er den Spruch beherrschte und dass es Akkarin war, der die Feder zum Explodieren brachte. Er drehte sich zu diesem, Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Mach das noch einmal und ich lass dir auch was explodieren."

Doch selbst die Drohung konnte Akkarins Gelächter nicht stoppen. Tom verschränkte die Arme und schmollte ein wenig. Erst als Akkarin ihn anstupste, schenkte er ihm wieder Beachtung und sah zu, wie er seine Feder in die Luft gleiten ließ und diese dann mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch den Raum sauste und so ziemlich jede andere Feder aus der Luft holte. Ihre Mitschüler johlten entweder oder waren verärgert darüber, doch Akkarin legte den nur den Kopf schief und lächelte Professor Ricardo zu und sagte:

„Tut mir Leid, Professor. Mit mir ist wohl die Magie ein wenig durchgegangen."

Caspar Valentino neben ihm verschwand unter dem Tisch und hustete verdächtig in seine Tasche. Er kam erst Minuten später wieder hoch, mit rotem Gesicht.

Professor Ricardo hingegen nickte nur wohlwollend und ließ neue Federn zu den Schülern gleiten.

„Wingardium Levioso!"

Tom schlug sein Buch zu und stopfte es mitsamt Heft in seine Tasche.

„Das ist jetzt genug. Ich gehe jetzt, das ist ja albern hier."

Er stand auf und schlang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter.

„Kommst du mit?"

Akkarin nickte nur und nahm seine längst gepackte Tasche. Seinen Zauberstab verstaute er sicher im Holster an seinem Unterarm. Tom wandte sich zum Gehen, sagte dann aber doch noch an die Zwillinge gewandt:

„Und um Himmels Willen, es heißt Wingardium LeviosA!"

Die beiden schauten ihn erstaunt an, aber da war er auch schon bei der Tür draußen, dicht gefolgt von Akkarin. Bevor dieser die Tür ins Schloss zog, konnten sie noch das freudige „Yeah" der Zwillinge vernehmen. Professor Ricardo nahm keine Notiz von den beiden.

„Wohin jetzt, Tom? Mittagessen gibt es erst in…"

Akkarin warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. Nicht das erste Mal heute.

„… 40 Minuten."

„Lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen. Dann können wir wenigstens so tun, als würden wir Selbststudium betreiben."

Sie fanden die Bibliothek auf Anhieb und suchten sich zwei Plätze im hinteren Teil.

„Wieso benützt du eine Taschenuhr? „Tempus" ist doch viel einfacher?"

Akkarin holte die Uhr hervor, strich sanft darüber. Im Deckel war ein Drache eingraviert.

„Sie war ein Geschenk. Ich trage sie immer bei mir, also warum nicht auch benützen?"

Tom´s Hand wanderte unfreiwillig zu seinem Medaillon. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es an seinem Platz war, ließ er die Hand wieder sinken.

„Ach so, ich verstehe."

„Komm, lass uns gleich mit dem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke anfangen."

Tom nahm den Themawechsel gerne an und holte seinen Block heraus. Glücklicherweise war es Professor Carter egal, auf welchem Material der Aufsatz geschrieben wurde.


	3. Begegnungen

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte die letzte dreiviertel Stunde an seinem Aufsatz gearbeitet und ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Akkarin eingeschlafen war. Der Vampir saß da, den Kopf auf die rechte Hand gestützt und schlief tief und fest. Tom blickte auf sein Papier und sah, dass er nur wenige Zeilen geschrieben hatte, bevor er eingenickt ist; seinen Stift hielt er aber selbst im Schlaf noch fest. Tom rollte seinen Block auf und zog Akkarin eins damit über.

„Wach auf, du Faulpelz!"

Akkarin riss die Augen auf und warf seinen Stift in die Luft. Er blickte desorientiert um sich.

„Was? Wo? Wer?"

Tom kicherte und packte seinen Block und das Zaubertrankbuch in seine Tasche.

„Du bist eingeschlafen und hättest schon fast wieder ein Essen verpennt."

Der andere legte den Kopf in seine Hände, rieb sich die Augen und gähnte.

„Oh nein, Mittagessen mit Cassidian. Ich hatte es schon fast verdrängt."

Tom suchte währenddessen nach Akkarin´s Stift, fand ihn nahe einem Regal auf dem Boden und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Geduldig sah er dem Vampir zu, wie er seine Sachen packte und dann auch aufstand.

„Aber lässt sich wohl nicht vermeiden. Interessant, dass er dich auch eingeladen hat; wer weiß, was mein verehrter Cousin plant."

Tom grinste.

„Vielleicht will er mich einfach nur kennen lernen? Vielleicht findet er mich ja süß?

Akkarin lachte nur.

„Eher nicht. Achte mal auf das Mädchen neben ihm. Sie heißt Jaina und der Termin für ihre Bindungszeremonie, oder wie ihr sagt, Hochzeit, steht schon. Sie machen nur noch die Schule fertig."

Tom legte sich theatralisch die Hand auf die Stirn und seufzte.

„Mein Herz ist gebrochen!"

Akkarin ging an ihm vorbei und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Pass bloß auf, Cassidian ist ein recht passabler Legilimens; könnte peinlich werden. Na komm schon, bringen wir es hinter uns."

Tom folgte ihm und dachte:

´Nur gut, dass ich ein „ganz passabler" Occlumens bin…´

Xxx

Die Bibliothek war nur einen Flur von der großen Halle entfernt, so standen sie nur wenige Augenblicke später vor der Flügeltür. Tom war schon etwas nervös und da half es nichts, dass Akkarin ihn nochmals an seine Manieren erinnerte.

„Und denk daran, zeig ein wenig Respekt. Cassidian und die anderen Älteren mögen es gar nicht, wenn man ihnen respektlos begegnet."

Tom dachte an die Begegnung heute Morgen und musste unfreiwillig schlucken.

„Was du nicht sagst. Ich mach einfach, was du machst."

Akkarin überlegte kurz, antwortete dann:

„Gute Idee, zumindest machst du dann nichts falsch."

Und damit schritt er voran durch die Tür und Tom folgte ihm zögernd. Doch in dem Moment, in dem er im Sichtfeld der anwesenden Schüler war, drückte er den Rücken durch und hielt den Kopf aufrecht; so wie er das schon all die Jahre auf jedem Treffen seines Vaters tat, das seine Anwesenheit erforderte – Kopf hoch und durch!

Je näher sie dem Tisch der Vampire kamen, umso mehr Augenpaare folgten ihnen. Einzelne Schüler starrten ihn, Tom, sogar unverhohlen an, um dann hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu tuscheln. Dies alles ließ ihn nur noch aufrechter zum Tisch schreiten.

Doch kaum angekommen brach seine selbstbewusste Fassade in sich zusammen. Elf Vampire blickten ihn und Akkarin offen mit einem gewissen Interesse an. In dem einen oder anderen Augenpaar glaubte Tom so etwas wie Appetit zu sehen; beim Gedanken daran lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dann verbeugte sich Akkarin und Tom folgte seinem Beispiel. In Cassidians Nähe spürte er wieder dieselbe autoritäre Aura, der er sich heute Morgen schon unterordnen musste.

„Guten Tag, verehrter Cousin, bitte entschuldige meine Abwesenheit heute Morgen. Ich habe noch Anpassungsschwierigkeiten mit den Zeiten."

Cassidian nickte.

„Wie erwartet. Lass das nur nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Nun setzt euch doch."

Er wies auf zwei leere Plätze direkt ihm gegenüber. Tom meinte sich zu erinnern, dass genau dort zwei andere saßen, dennoch nahm er auf Cassidian´s Geheiß den ihm zugewiesenen Platz ein. Unsicher blickte er zu seinem Sitznachbarn hinüber. Cassidian fing seinen Blick auf und wohl auch seine Gedanken.

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Riddle, niemand wird dir hier schaden. Darf ich dich Tom nennen?"

Tom blinzelte, etwas überrumpelt, plötzlich so direkt angesprochen zu werden.

„Äh, ja, natürlich."

Cassidian faltete die Hände und fuhr fort:

„Nun, dann lass mich dir mal unsere illustre Runde vorstellen."

Er zeigte auf einen Jungen, etwa 14 Jahre alt, zu seiner linken. Er hatte dasselbe blonde Haar, wie Cassidian selbst und dieselben violetten Augen. Nicht stechend wie der Ältere, sondern lustig blitzend. Er nickte Tom lächelnd zu.

„Das ist Orion, mein kleiner Bruder. Daneben sitzt Thamos, ein Cousin von mir."

Der ernst dreinblickende Vampir würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

„Dann kommen Linnea und Milena, sie sind mit Thamos in einer Klasse."

Zwei Mädchen, die eine schwarze Haare und rote Augen, die andere weiße Haare und violette Augen, lächelten ihm zu. Trotz der freundlichen Fassade konnte er ihre Abneigung deutlich spüren.

„Der neben dir heißt Tian und ist ein Jahr über euch."

Der Junge reichte ihm sogar die Hand und seine roten Augen verrieten eine gewisse Wärme und standen in krassem Kontrast zu seinen blauen Haaren.

„Links neben Akkarin sitzen Sirian und Aridian. Und daneben Valerian, ihr älterer Bruder."

Die drei nickten ihm zu. Die Brüder hatten zwar unterschiedliche Augenfarben, doch zeigten sie unergründliche Trauer. Die Zwillinge waren eineiig und glichen sich aufs Haar und außer seinen roten Augen und ein paar Zentimetern Körpergröße unterschied sich auch Valerian nicht sonderlich von ihnen; Hellbraunes Haar und scharfe Gesichtszüge.

„Dann haben wir da noch Anais, sie wird dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss machen."

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen winkte nur kurz, ohne den Blick von ihrem Buch abzuwenden.

„Und zu guter Letzt Jaina. Sie ist meine Versprochene."

Cassidian nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. Tom sah sie einen Moment lang an, sie war wunderschön. Fein geschnittene Züge, den perfekten Körper, ein freundliches Lächeln, lange Wimpern, die ihre tief violetten Augen umspielten, die dunkelblonden, langen, welligen Haare. Akkarin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem er ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß.

„Du starrst."

Tom errötete und neigte den Kopf in Richtung Jaina.

„Entschuldigung."

Sie lächelte ihm zu.

„Schon in Ordnung."

Das Erscheinen der Speisen unterbrach jegliche weitere Konversation. Nur für Tom erschien eine Schüssel mit Spaghetti und Soße dazu; er bediente sich. Tian sah interessiert auf Tom´s Teller.

„Nimm ruhig."

„Wenn du was übrig hast."

Tom wies auf die restlichen Nudeln und Soße; genug für eine weitere Portion. Tian nahm sich ein wenig und aß die Spaghetti trotz dem Kopfschütteln Thamos´. Der junge Vampir sagte an Tom gewandt:

„Ich bin nicht so der Gemüsefan und mit Obst hab ich´s auch nicht so. Das muss ich ausnutzen, wenn es mal so etwas zu essen gibt."

Tom war erst überrascht, lachte aber dann zusammen mit Tian. Ein verächtliches Schnauben aus Thamos´ Richtung ließ sie verstummen.

„Da sieht man wieder, wo Tian tatsächlich hingehört."

Tian sprang von seinem Sitz auf, lehnte sich über den Tisch.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

Thamos sah ihm spöttisch grinsend in die Augen. Doch bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, setzte Cassidian seinen Becher mit einem lauten Knall ab und fixierte Thamos.

„Überleg dir genau, was du jetzt sagst. Keine Streitereien bei Tisch und Tian´s Blut ist nicht deine Sorge. Und sei froh, wenn ich nicht mal einen Blick in deine Blutlinie werfe."

Thamos Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.

„Und du, Tian, setz dich. Ich dachte, du hättest etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung im letzten Jahr gelernt, als das."

Der Jüngere senkte den Blick und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückgleiten.

„Und nun möchte ich in Ruhe weiter essen."

Damit war das Thema für Cassidian erledigt und Tom erschien es so, als wäre das nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Tian und Thamos aneinander gerieten.

Bald waren sie fertig mit dem Essen und die beiden Jungs saßen etwas verloren am Tisch, nicht sicher, was nun kommen würde. Cassidian ergriff das Wort.

„Nun denn, ich glaube, wir müssen wieder zum Unterricht. Ich erwarte von euch, von nun an jedes Mahl mit uns einzunehmen. Akkarin, bitte komm heute Abend bei mir vorbei."

Akkarin stand auf und verbeugte sich, Tom folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Bis heute Abend dann."

Die Vampire nickten ihnen zu, bevor sie sich abwandten und die Halle verließen. Nun gab es kaum ein Augenpaar, das nicht auf sie gerichtet war.

_´Fast schon gruslig.´_

Tom war froh, als sie die Halle verlassen hatten. Er schlug automatisch den Weg zum nächsten Unterricht, Arithmantik, ein. Akkarin brach bald das Schweigen.

„So, jetzt kennst du alle. Dir ist schon klar, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gibt?"

Tom sah ihn an, runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, du wurdest eben offiziell in die Gruppe eingeführt und Cassidian wird erwarten, dass wir unsere freie Zeit mit ihnen verbringen. Und du hast sicher die Blicke der Anderen gesehen. Viele waren nur neugierig, aber noch mehr ablehnend; für die Meisten ist es nichts Positives, mit uns Vampiren zu verkehren."

Tom zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin es gewohnt, auf Ablehnung zu stoßen. Die Leute scheinen in Ordnung und es ist sicher hilfreich, ältere Schüler um sich zu haben, die man mal fragen kann."

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Streber bist, Tom."

Tom rempelte Akkarin mit der Schulter an. Dieser stolperte ein paar Schritte seitwärts, lachte aber.

„Hey! Aber du hast schon Recht."

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte, ohne etwas zu sagen. Tom legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Irgend hab ich das Gefühl, Cassidian weiß mehr über mich, als mir lieb ist."

Er musste unfreiwillig an seine Bemerkungen in der Bibliothek denken. Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft, nicht nachträglich zu erröten.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, er ist ein recht guter Legilimens. Und sein Clan ist die Nummer eins im Beschaffen von Informationen. Die Tepes sitzen überall mit drin – Im Ministerium, in allen möglichen Institutionen, überall bekannt und widerlich reich. Sie haben ein riesiges Netzwerk errichtet."

_´Wie die Malfoy´s…´_

Tom konnte es sich gut vorstellen, wie sein Vater Lucius Malfoy auf den Namen seines neuen Freundes angesetzt hat und dieser nun alle seine Kontakte abklapperte um mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Aber er wusste ja schon, dass die Chancen weniger als gering sind, dass er nichts über Akkarin herausfinden würde. Und nun, da er anscheinend fest in die Gruppe der Vampire integriert wurde, würde es keine Möglichkeit geben, dies alles zu vertuschen.

Die Gerüchte würden sich bald verbreiten – über den Neuling, der in den Vampirzirkel aufgenommen wurde. Da fiel ihm plötzlich der Streit von vorhin ein.

„Was war das eigentlich mit Tian und Thamos?"

Der Vampir schnaubte.

„Tian´s Mutter ist ein normaler Mensch und Thamos hat ein Problem damit. Seine Familie ist sehr konservativ ausgerichtet und duldet keine Halbblüter. Dumm für Thamos, dass Tian der Erbe seines Clans ist, jetzt muss er Tag für Tag mit ihm an einem Tisch sitzen."

Akkarin lachte schadenfroh.

„Sorry, aber ich kann Thamos einfach nicht ausstehen. Der ist total eingebildet und arrogant."

Tom blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zustimmend zu nicken. Genau so war sein erster Eindruck von Thamos.

„Aber was meinte Cassidian damit, mal einen Blick in seine Blutlinie zu werfen? Ich meine, wenn Thamos´ Clan so konservativ ist, dann wird er da nichts finden, oder?"

Der Blonde zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Jede Familie hat Leichen im Keller, seine sicher auch…"

Tom dachte gerade an die Leichen im Keller seiner Familie, als Akkarin plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Ah, da sind wir ja. Sollte ich einschlafen, weck mich ja nicht. Ich hasse Arithmantik."

Tom lachte und zusammen gingen sie in den Klassenraum.

Xxx

Akkarin war tatsächlich eingeschlafen und wie versprochen hatte Tom ihn nicht geweckt. Erst zum Ende der Stunde hatte er ihn sachte gestoßen und zusammen gingen sie zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Endlich ist der Unterricht zu Ende; wenigstens haben wir nur 6 Stunden am Tag."

Akkarin zog seinen Stundenplan aus der Tasche.

„Ja, aber alles Doppelstunden. Als wären 60 Minuten Arithmantik nicht schon genug!"

Tom ließ das unkommentiert, denn er mochte das Fach. Aber das war nichts, das man seinen Freunden erzählte. Stattdessen sparte er sich seinen Atem um die letzten paar Stufen zu ihrem Korridor auf einmal zu nehmen und zum Zimmer zu schlendern, Akkarin war nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm.

Im Zimmer angelangt warf er seine Schulttasche aufs Bett und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, nur um die Füße auf den Tisch zu legen und auf den hinteren Stuhlbeinen zu wippen.

„Hach, zuhause durfte ich das nie!"

Akkarin kicherte nur und knöpfte sein weißes Hemd auf, um es dann in Richtung Kleiderschrank zu werfen, die Socken folgten. Tom sah verwirrt zu ihm hinüber.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Der Vampir hatte gerade den Gürtel in seiner Hose gelöst und zog sie aus. Er hatte nun nur noch seine Boxershorts an. Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist mehr, als ich sehen wollte…"

Trotz seines Kommentars huschten Tom´s Augen über den Körper des Anderen. Makellose Haut, fein definierte Muskeln darunter, lange Gliedmaßen und ein kräftiger, gesunder Körper. Tom wusste, wovon ein solch definierter Körper kam – ausdauerndem Training. Ein Training, das auch er zum Selbstschutz absolvieren hat müssen, solange er nicht genügend Zauber beherrschte, um sich mit seinem Zauberstab wehren zu können. Außerdem war sein Vater der Meinung, nur in einem gesunden Körper wohnt ein gesunder Geist. Nicht sehr überzeugend, wenn es von einem Mann kommt, der vom Großteil der Bevölkerung als wahnsinnig abgestempelt wird; trotz seiner sehr guten körperlichen Verfassung.

Akkarin warf sich auf sein Bett und zog die Decke hoch.

„Ich werde jetzt ein bisschen schlafen, Tagaktivität ist echt nichts für mich."

Tom sah ihn verständnislos an, doch bevor er fragen konnte, fuhr Akkarin fort.

„Naja, wir sind es normalerweise gewöhnt, vormittags zu schlafen und erst am frühen Nachmittag aufzustehen. Doch hier müssen wir uns an den Tagesablauf der Mehrheit anpassen und obwohl ich schon versucht habe, mich zuhause an die Zeiten zu gewöhnen, klappt das noch nicht ganz. Und deswegen bin ich jetzt hundemüde und muss ein bisschen schlafen."

Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte gähnte er herzhaft. Tom nickte und schnappte sich wieder seine Tasche.

„Dann werde ich einfach in die Bibliothek gehen und dort die Hausaufgaben erledigen. Dann kannst du in Ruhe schlafen."

Akkarin sah ihn dankbar an.

„Danke, Tom."

Xxx

Tom suchte sich einen Tisch in einer der hinteren Ecken und packte seine Sachen aus. Den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke hatte er schon so gut wie fertig, aber für Zauberkunst hatte er noch einiges zu tun. Professor Ricardo wollte eine Abhandlung über den Ursprung und Nutzen des Schwebezaubers „_Wingardium Leviosa_", die mindestens eine Pergamentrolle lang sein sollte. Er hatte zwar bis Freitag Zeit, aber er erledigte seine Aufgaben lieber sofort, als sie aufzuschieben. Schon bald sah er, dass die Informationen, besonders bezüglich des Ursprungs des Zaubers, in seinem Schulbuch recht dünn waren. Also klappte er das Buch zu und begann, die Regale nach brauchbarem Material zu durchsuchen.

Als er vorhin die Bibliothek betreten hatte, hatte er die anderen Schüler weitestgehend ignoriert. So hatte er auch nicht die Blicke von vier Schülern seines Jahrgangs gesehen und auch nicht bemerkt, wie sie, sobald er aufstand und sich in Richtung Bücherregale machte, ihm folgten.

Er hatte gerade ein vielversprechendes Buch gefunden, als er grob an der Schulter herumgerissen wurde. Aus Reflex ließ er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster gleiten, wirkte einen „_Stupor_"-Zauber. Ein dumpfer Knall folgte rotem Licht und Tom wich ein paar Schritte zurück von seinem Angreifer.

Ein erschrockener Aufschrei hallte durch die Bibliothek.

Erst jetzt bekam er den genauen Überblick; es waren drei insgesamt. Am Boden lag ein plumper Junge; Tom war sich fast sicher, dass sein Name Andrej Bolstoi lautete. Der Junge lag am Boden, die wässrig blauen Augen halb offen aber nicht fokussiert. Die anderen beiden kannte er von der Willkommenszeremonie gestern; Samantha Costington und Aleksander Jalenko.

Nichts, mit dem er nicht fertig werden würde. Tom knurrte beinahe, als er fragte:

„Was soll das?"

Doch bevor er weiter fragen konnte, belebte ein gemurmeltes „_Enervate_" den zu Boden gegangenen Jungen wieder und noch bevor Tom die Chance hatte, den Ursprung des Zaubers festzustellen, traf ihn ein gut gezielter „_Petrificus Totalus_" direkt zwischen die Schultern. Er kippte vorne über und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, sein Zauberstab klapperte über den Boden. Panisch huschten seine Augen hin und her, doch mehr als ein paar Dielenbretter konnte er so nicht sehen.

Ein grober Tritt in die Seite drehte ihn auf den Rücken und er blickte in das wütende Gesicht Andrejs. Doch irgendwas in seinem Gesicht brachte den Jungen zum Grinsen.

„Ich hätte dir ja noch gern eine verpasst für den Zauber, aber du scheinst schon bedient."

Er strich mit einem Finger über seine Wange und als er ihn vor Tom´s Gesicht hielt, konnte er sehen, dass Blut daran war. Tom hatte schon oft genug Blut gesehen, auch sein eigenes, als dass ihn der Anblick verängstigen würde.

Tom versuchte, die vierte Person zu erkennen, aber noch hielt sie sich im Hintergrund. Andrej dagegen fuchtelte nun mit seinem Zauberstab in seinem Gesicht herum, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen.

„Aber nun zur Sache, Riddle. Was denkst du, wer du bist, dass du dich mit diesen Freaks abgibst?"

Tom hätte gerne gefragt, was ihn das angeht, aber da er im Moment nicht sprechen konnte, musste er sich mit einem kalten Starren zufrieden geben.

„Merkst du nicht, dass du dir mit der Wahl deiner „Freunde" nur Probleme machst? Die und ihre Magie sind schwarz, schwärzer geht es nicht. Von denen hält man sich fern, solange man etwas auf sich selbst hält."

Tom lachte geistig. Wenn dieser dumme Junge nur wüsste, mit welch schwarzer Magie er sich schon abgegeben hatte. Es stimmte, die Vampire waren immerzu von einer gewissen Dunkelheit umgeben, aber verglichen zu den Gefolgsleuten seines Vaters, die nahezu nach schwarzer Magie stanken, war das nichts.

Anscheinend verrieten seine Augen, dass er sich über die Aussage amüsierte, denn der Vierte trat aus den Schatten und an ihn heran. Er hatte stechend grüne Augen und silbernes Haar, das in starkem Kontrast zu seiner gebräunten Haut stand. Einzig die silbrigen, kreuzförmigen Narben an der linken Seite seines Halses störten das perfekte Bild. Der Junge ging neben Tom in die Hocke und fixierte ihn mit seinen Augen.

„Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen, Tom."

Tom gefiel es gar nicht, dass dieser Junge seinen Vornamen benutzte.

„Du bist in großer Gefahr. Diese… Wesen… sind nicht so wie wir. Sie kennen nur ein Verlangen, das Verlangen nach Macht. Und diese Macht bekommen sie durch unser Blut, magisches Blut. Ich erkenne einen begabten Magier, wenn ich ihn sehe und ich sage dir, früher oder später werden sie auch über dich herfallen."

Tom war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht passieren würde, aber dieser Junge klang so verdammt überzeugend!

„Überlege dir genau, ob du dich weiterhin dieser Gefahr aussetzen möchtest oder einen anderen Weg wählst. Solltest du dich gegen die Vampire entscheiden, komm zu mir, ich kann dir helfen."

Damit stand der Junge auf.

„Und nimm dich besonders vor diesem Cross in Acht, Tom."

Er bedeutete den anderen dreien, die gebannt gelauscht hatten, zu gehen. Bevor die Gruppe hinter dem nächsten Regal verschwand, erlöste ihn ein Gegenzauber aus seiner Starre.

Tom blieb noch mehrere Minuten still liegen in Gedanken versunken.

Xxx

Tom zögerte, die Klinke zu drücken. Er stand vor der Tür zu seinem und Akkarin´s Zimmer und wusste nicht genau, wie er dem Anderen begegnen sollte. Zum ersten Mal, seit er den Jungen kennengelernt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie unterschiedlich sie beide wirklich waren und dass Akkarin durchaus eine Gefahr für ihn darstellen könnte.

Das Angebot Professor Carter´s kam ihm in den Sinn. Er brauchte nur zu ihm zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie nicht miteinander auskämen und schon hätte er ein neues Zimmer weg von den Vampiren. Oder er könnte einfach mal bei diesem Jungen nachfragen, was er genau mit Helfen meinte.

Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er das nicht. Tom hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, mit dem er sich auf Anhieb so gut verstand und in dessen Gegenwart er sich so wohl fühlte. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass gerade Akkarin ihn nur als „Nahrung" sah.

Tom atmete tief durch, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Er schloss die Tür leise, als er sah, dass der Vampir noch immer schlafend auf seinem Bett lag. Lautlos näherte er sich Akkarin und betrachtete den Schlafenden.

Der Junge war nur halb zugedeckt, Gänsehaut überzog seinen nackten Oberkörper. In seiner Rechten hielt er lose sein Stofftier und den linken Arm hatte er oberhalb seines Kopfes liegen. Dunkelblonde Strähnen fielen in sein Gesicht, die Wangen waren vom Schlaf gerötet und er schnarchte leise.

Ein unschuldiger Anblick, dachte Tom; hätte der Junge nur nicht gerade im Schlaf gegähnt und seine verlängerten Reißzähne gezeigt und damit das Bild zerstört. Als Akkarin fröstelte, legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und weckte ihn sachte.


	4. Konfrontation

Akkarin öffnete die Augen und blickte in Tom´s tiefblaue. Er streckte sich und räusperte sich; sein Hals brannte.

„Hey, wie viel Uhr haben wir?"

Tom warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„18.00 Uhr."

„So spät? Verdammt…"

Akkarin riss sein Nachttischchen auf und kramte darin, nur um dann die kleine Box mit den Bluttabletten hervorzuziehen. Mit einer routinierten Bewegung öffnete er die Box einhändig und warf sich eine der kleinen Pastillen ein. Als sich der Kupfergeschmack in seinem Mund entfaltete, lehnte er sich auf seinem Bett zurück und schloss die Augen, auf die Wirkung der Tablette wartend. Nach und nach ließen der unbändige Durst und das unangenehme Brennen in seiner Kehle nach und er atmete tief durch.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Tom entschuldigend an.

„Ich hatte die Letzte vorm Frühstück. Wie gesagt, ich muss mich an die neuen Zeiten gewöhnen – in vielerlei Hinsicht."

„Solange du dich nicht mal an meinem Hals fest beißt…"

Akkarin stand auf, sein Grinsen hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes. Er flüsterte in Tom´s Ohr:

„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung…"

Dann stolzierte er durch den Raum zum Badezimmer. Bevor er den Raum betrat, schnipste er mit den Fingern, was seine Kleider direkt in seine wartende Hand fliegen ließ.

Akkarin verschloss die Tür, bevor er sich auf dem Waschbecken abstützend im Spiegel betrachtete. Die Wirkung der Tablette hatte noch nicht voll eingesetzt, so war seine Haut noch bleicher als sonst, und das Rot seiner Augen noch lebendiger, die Eckzähne verlängert. Und nur beim Gedanken an den Duft von Tom´s Blut klammerte Akkarin sich mit solch Kraft an den Waschbeckenrand, dass die Emaille unter seinen Fingernägeln zersprang. Es dauerte noch mehrere Minuten, bis sich Akkarin dank kontrollierter Atmung und dem Einsetzen der Wirkung der Tabletten soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er das Waschbecken loslassen konnte.

Er musste wirklich gewissenhafter bei der Einnahme seiner Tabletten sein, denn die gesteigerten Sinne in diesem Zustand machten es ihm nur noch schwerer, Tom zu widerstehen. Unter dem Einfluss der Tabletten empfand Akkarin Tom´s Gegenwart, den Duft seines Blutes und seiner Magie, als sehr angenehm, fast schon beruhigend, aber wenn er durstig war, kostete es ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht über den Anderen herzufallen. Die dumme Bemerkung eben tat ihm jetzt schon leid. Hoffentlich hatte Tom ihn nicht allzu ernst genommen.

Schnell zog er sich an und wusch sich das Gesicht. Im Gehen schnippte er seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Waschbecken und schon war die Emaille wieder ganz – sie schien sogar etwas schöner zu glänzen, als zuvor.

Als Akkarin das Zimmer wieder betrat, fand er es verlassen vor. Er warf seine getragenen Boxershorts in die Wäsche und machte sich auf zur großen Halle.

Xxx

Irritiert ging Akkarin zurück zum Wohnheim, nachdem er Tom weder in der Halle beim Abendessen, noch in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Doch dort fand er ihn auch nicht.

„Also so schlimm war es jetzt auch wieder nicht…"

Akkarin beschloss, noch eine Weile zu warten und zog seinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke aus der Tasche. Mit einem Seufzen schlug er das dazugehörige Buch auf und nahm seinen Stift. Und als er ihn nach über eineinhalb Stunden wieder wegsteckte, war Tom immer noch nicht da. Genervt und auch ein wenig besorgt stopfte er seine Schulsachen zurück in die Tasche und verließ das Zimmer, nur um eine Tür weiter zu klopfen. Cassidians vertraute Stimme rief ein leises, aber bestimmtes „Herein".

Akkarin trat ein und sobald die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, ließ sich Cassidian auf sein rechtes Knie fallen und neigte den Kopf vor ihm.

„Lord Cross, endlich kann ich euch den Respekt zollen, den ihr verdient. Bitte entschuldigt mein Verhalten in den letzten zwei Tagen, aber euer Vater hatte darauf bestanden."

Der so angesprochene, junge Vampir stolzierte durch den Raum und setzte sich in den Lehnstuhl am Fenster und lehnte sich zurück, ein Arm auf der Lehne, der linke, mitsamt Zauberstab, locker auf seinem Schoß. Cassidian hatte ein Zimmer für sich und hatte sich die Freiheit genommen, es ein wenig umzugestalten. So wie es für Akkarin geplant gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht entschieden, mit Tom gemeinsam ein Zimmer zu teilen.

Nun bedeutete Akkarin dem Anderen mit einer Handbewegung, aufzustehen. Cassidian folgte ihm sofort.

„Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, dich zu entschuldigen, Cousin. Ich bin durchaus über die Anweisungen meines Vaters im Bilde. Du hast deine Rolle gut gespielt, ebenso die anderen."

Cassidian verbeugte sich, die Rechte vor seine Brust gelegt.

„Habt Dank, Lord Cross, wir taten nur, was von uns erwartet wurde."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, auch mein Vater weiß das sehr zu schätzen."

Cassidian verbeugte sich erneut. Akkarin bedeutete dem Älteren, sich auf einen der freien Stühle zu setzen.

„Im Moment aber habe ich ein ganz anderes Problem. Tom ist seit über drei Stunden verschwunden. Hast du ihn gesehen, Cousin?"

„Ich habe ihn auch beim Abendessen vermisst. Ich dachte, meine Anweisung, gemeinsam zu essen, wäre unmissverständlich gewesen. Euch steht es natürlich frei, teilzunehmen…"

Akkarin winkte ungeduldig ab.

„Genug der Förmlichkeiten, ich möchte wissen, ob du Tom gesehen hast."

Cassidian warf einen Blick auf den Zauberstab, den Akkarin beständig zwischen den Fingern wirbelte und beeilte sich zu antworten.

„Ich habe ihn auf dem Gelände gesehen, als wir das Wohnheim verließen auf dem Weg zum Hauptgebäude. Er schickte sich an, eben dieses zu betreten, also dachte ich, dass wir ihn gleich beim Abendessen treffen würden. Und seitdem hatten wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

Der Jüngere quittierte die Aussage nur mit einem Nicken. Cassidian räusperte sich nervös, fragte dann zögernd:

„Lord Cross, Akkarin, darf ich fragen, wieso euch so viel an diesem Jungen liegt? Zugegebenermaßen waren wir doch alle recht überrascht, dass ihr ihm gleich am ersten Abend so viel Zeit eingeräumt habt und nun sogar euer Zimmer mit ihm teilt. So würde doch vor allem euch ein Zimmer für euch allein zustehen."

Akkarins Augen verengten sich, als er den Anderen mit seinem Blick fixierte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich mich vor dir für meine Interessen rechtfertigen müsste. Sieh nur zu, dass ihm nichts passiert und ihm niemand zu nahe kommt. Natürlich ohne Aufsehen zu erregen."

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und Cassidian folgte sofort seinem Beispiel.

„Hast du verstanden, was zu tun ist?"

Cassidian verbeugte sich erneut und sagte:

„Ja, mein Lord. Mister Riddle´s Sicherheit ist unsere höchste Priorität, dazu die Geheimhaltung eures Status."

Akkarin nickte wohlwollend.

„Sehr gut und nun lass uns Tom suchen. Ich erwarte eine sofortige Mitteilung, wenn du ihn gefunden hast. Ich erwarte Diskretion."

„Natürlich, mein Lord."

Mit einem weiteren knappen Nicken verließ Akkarin das Zimmer.

Xxx

Wenn man dem Ganzen etwas Positives abgewinnen wollte, könnte man sagen, dass er so die Gelegenheit bekam, das Schulgelände besser kennenzulernen.

Er suchte zuerst das Gelände zwischen den zwei Wohnheimen und dem Hauptgebäude ab. Die riesige Rasenfläche war mit hohen Bäumen und vielen Sträuchern bepflanzt, dazwischen schlängelten sich schmale Wege, an denen ab und zu eine Parkbank stand. Alles in allem eine sehr schöne Anlage, aber es kostete Akkarin einiges an Zeit, die vielen, so entstandenen Nischen abzusuchen. Es wurde langsam dunkel, aber das Dämmerlicht beeinflusste Akkarins Sicht keineswegs.

Als nächstes machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Sportanlagen. Als erstes sah er sich das Quidditchfeld genauer an, doch die gepflegte Rasenfläche war verlassen, nur das Zirpen einzelner Grillen durchdrang die Stille. Akkarin wandte sich ab und ging zur Trainingshalle weiter.

Dort fand er einen Trainingsraum für Duelle mit sich selbst reparierenden Strohpuppen, Matten und anderen nützlichen Utensilien. Dann einen riesengroßen Fitnessraum mit den verschiedensten Geräten für Kraft- und Ausdauertraining. Ein paar Schüler waren fleißig am Trainieren, den ein oder anderen konnte er dem „Werwolftisch" in der großen Halle zuordnen. Diese Einrichtung würde er sich merken, um hier selbst einmal zu trainieren; vielleicht war der Raum über Nacht zugänglich, aber das würde sich in Erfahrung bringen lassen.

Doch leider fand er Tom weder hier noch in den Umkleiden oder in den zwei weiteren Duellräumen. Also verließ er das Trainingsgebäude und folgte dem Weg dahinter runter zum Schwimmbecken. Auch das musste nach seines Vaters Zeit an der Schule angelegt worden sein, da er ihm nichts davon erzählt hatte. Es war ein 100 Meter Becken, etwa 30 Meter breit, mit Startblöcken an beiden Seiten. Dazu gab es noch ein kleineres Becken, das aber deutlich tiefer war als das Schwimmbecken. An dessen Rand standen drei Sprungtürme. Akkarin stieg auf den höchsten, wohl fünf Meter hoch, um zu schauen, ob Tom dort oben war. Aber wieder wurde er enttäuscht. Er konnte sich gerade so beherrschen, nicht den schnellen Weg nach unten zu nehmen und kletterte mit so viel Eleganz wie möglich die Leiter zurück nach unten.

Jetzt blieben ihm nur noch die Gewächshäuser. Wenn er Tom dort nicht finden sollte, würde er sich erst einmal mit Cassidian kurzschließen um zu hören, ob dieser etwas gefunden hat.

Das erste Gewächshaus durchsuchte er noch direkt, da sich dort nur harmlose Pflanzen befanden. Doch um die anderen drei ging er nur von außen herum, die Warnungen auf den Eingangstüren beachtend. Er hatte schon mehrmals schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihm unbekannten Pflanzen im Gewächshaus seiner Familie gemacht und legte keinen Wert darauf, diese zu wiederholen. Aber es gab auch keine Anzeichen dafür, dass hier außer ihm selbst jemand anwesend war.

Akkarin war gerade auf dem Rückweg, als ein weißer, kleiner Vogel auf ihn zukam und ihn umkreiste. Der Vampir ließ seine Hand hervorschnellen und fing ihn ein. Er schloss die Faust fest um den Vogel und als er sie wieder öffnete, lag darin ein beschriebenes Stück Pergament. Akkarin erkannte sofort Cassidians Handschrift.

Habe Mr. Riddle gefunden. Er befindet sich im Moment auf dem Dach des Hauptgebäudes. Das Dach ist über das Treppenhaus im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, auf halben Weg zum Astronomieturm, durch ein Fenster erreichbar. Ich bleibe in Sichtweite, sollte sich Mr. Riddle von seinem derzeitigen Standort entfernen.

Akkarin ließ das Schriftstück noch in seiner Hand in Flammen aufgehen und ging schnellen Schrittes zum beschriebenen Ort.

Xxx

Der junge Vampir stieg die Treppen hinauf, ohne auch nur einmal anzuhalten. Neben dem Fenster zum Dach stand sein Cousin. Er selbst warf einen Blick raus auf das mondbeschienene Dach; der Giebel war abgeflacht und fast fünf Meter breit und an dessen Ende, angelehnt an einen gemauerten Kamin, saß Tom.

„Du kannst dich jetzt zurückziehen."

Cassidian verbeugte sich und verschwand lautlos in den Schatten. Akkarin indessen stieg auf das Fenstersims und sprang elegant auf das Dach hinunter. Mit absichtlich lauten Schritten querte er die Distanz zu Tom. Dieser blickte nicht auf, aber seine Körperhaltung verriet, dass er ihn sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. Akkarin setzte sich neben Tom, bewusst eine Armlänge Abstand wahrend.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?"

Tom schnaubte, drehte sich demonstrativ weg.

„Wieso, schadet das dem Geschmack?"

Der Vampir glitt von seiner sitzenden Position auf die Knie, direkt zu Tom gewandt.

„Hör zu, Tom, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen und ich wollte nicht, dass du dich bedroht fühlst."

„Ach ja?"

„Es war mein Fehler, ich hätte die Tablette einfach früher nehmen sollen. Und dann dein Blut… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll."

Ja, wie sollte er dem anderen Jungen erklären, dass der Vampir in ihm ihn einfach unwiderstehlich fand; den Duft seines Blutes, seiner Magie? Solange er die Tabletten nahm und seine wahre Natur unterdrückte, hatte er kein Problem damit, in Tom´s Nähe zu sein. Aber ohne die Tabletten war das Verlangen, sich einfach zu nehmen, was er begehrte, kaum zu beherrschen.

Er war selbst mehr als verwirrt von seinem Verlangen, so hatte er noch nie echtes Blut getrunken. Sein Vater bestand darauf, dass er ohne diese Abhängigkeit aufwuchs; er nahm die Tabletten seit dem Tag seiner Geburt.

Tom sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen.

„Dann versuch es!"

Akkarin dankte der Dunkelheit der Nacht, dass sie die aufsteigende Röte in seinem Gesicht verschlang. Er senkte dennoch den Blick und murmelte:

„Du riechst gut."

Tom sah ihn perplex an.

„Häh, was?"

„Du…"

„CROSS!"

Akkarin wurde durch den Schrei unterbrochen.

„CROSS!"

Ein roter Zauber schlug neben ihm in den Kamin ein und riss Splitter aus der Mauer. Akkarin war schon auf den Beinen, bevor Tom auch nur registriert hatte, was vor sich ging. Tom wich zurück, als der Vampir knurrte:

„Wer bist du und was willst du?"

Zwei Schatten näherten sich; ihrer Größe nach zu schätzen waren sie auch Schüler. Seine Anspannung ließ merklich nach. Die Gestalten kamen näher, traten Schritt für Schritt aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes hinaus in den fahlen Mondschein. Akkarin stockte der Atem, als die kleinere Gestalt in das dämmrige Licht trat und sagte:

„Du weißt, wer ich bin und was ich will!"

Akkarins Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er den anderen hasserfüllt anstarrte.

„Nathanael van Helsing…"

Stechend grüne Augen leuchteten unter silbernen Fransen hervor.

„…und hier, um dich und deinen Clan, oder das, was davon übrig geblieben ist, zu zerstören."

Nathanael lachte kalt; Akkarin konnte das tiefe Knurren in seiner Kehle nicht zurückhalten, noch wollte er. Er atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu fassen, fixierte die Gestalt neben ihm, Samantha Costington. Doch nachts, wenn seine Fähigkeiten auf dem Höchstpunkt waren, konnte er den schwachen Glanz von Magie, der sie umgab, deutlich sehen.

„Und wer ist deine… hübsche… Begleitung?"

Nathanael warf einen Blick auf die schmale Mondsichel.

„Abnehmender Mond, natürlich siehst du es jetzt. Yvi, du kannst deine wahre Gestalt zeigen."

Das Mädchen lächelte und verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in eine erwachsene Frau; flammend rotes, kurzes Haar, Sommersprossen im Gesicht, hellblaue Augen und ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Körper, um den sie jede Frau beneiden würde. Akkarin erkannte sie; ein Metamorph, der seinem Vater schon viele Probleme bereitet und viele Anhänger gekostet hatte. Sie war äußerst talentiert, konnte ihre ganze Erscheinung mit einem Augenzwinkern ändern und dazu sogar ihre magische Signatur. Es war beinahe unmöglich, sie zu erkennen. Sogar einem reinblütigen Vampir, wie ihm selbst, war das nur in einer Nacht wieder dieser möglich; einer Nacht nahe zum Neumond.

„Aloha, Cross, schön dich wiederzusehen."

Wie von selbst erschien ihr Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.

Akkarin glitt in eine defensive Haltung, ließ seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand fallen. Seine rechte Hand tastete schnell seine Brusttasche ab. Wie er schon befürchtet hatte, hatte er sein Buch unter dem Kopfkissen gelassen und keine Möglichkeit, seinen Vater oder Cassidian zu kontaktieren - wenn die zwei seinen Cousin nicht schon ausgeschaltet hatten. Er warf einen schnellen Blick hinter sich, und sah, dass Tom hinter dem Kamin in Deckung gegangen war. Zumindest um ihn musste er sich keine Sorgen machen.

Er drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, wie immer, wenn er nachdachte; er musste schnell eine Strategie entwickeln, dieser Situation zu entkommen. Tom würden die beiden wohl nicht anrühren, er hatte nichts getan; aber er selbst war definitiv in Lebensgefahr. Die Schulregeln oder das Gesetz bedeutete diesen beiden nichts.

Sein Vorteil war die Nacht, die seine Fähigkeiten verstärkte, Nathanaels Begleitung sein großer Nachteil. Nathanael selbst war schon ein ernstzunehmender Gegner, doch Yvi war auf einer ganz anderen Stufe als er. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit…

Akkarin sagte an Nathanael gerichtet, süffisant lächelnd:

„Brauchst du jetzt schon einen Leibwächter? Dein Vater muss ja ganz schön Angst um sein Baby haben, wenn er dich nicht einmal alleine zur Schule gehen lässt. Aber schon verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele eurer Leute wir schon zu den unseren gemacht haben. Als wir mit ihnen fertig waren, waren sie so… unterwürfig. Besonders dein Bruder…"

Akkarin grinste breit, seine scharfen Fangzähne blitzten Unheil verheißend.

„Du Bastard!"

Der Vampir lachte nur.

„Einen Nerv getroffen?"

Nathanael bebte vor Wut. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Akkarin zu, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Wir beenden das hier und jetzt! Bleib zurück, Yvi!"

„Aber Nate!"

„Bleib zurück! Das ist etwas zwischen diesem Bastard und mir!"

Und tatsächlich trat Yvi zurück in die Schatten und überließ ihrem jungen Herrn die Bühne. Akkarin beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte und konnte gerade noch einem Fluch ausweichen, der hinter ihm in das Mauerwerk einschlug und einen beachtlichen Krater hinterließ.

„Tom, bleib bloß aus der Schusslinie, er wird keine Rücksicht auf dich nehmen!"

Akkarin hatte nicht die Zeit, sich zu vergewissern, ob der Andere ihn gehört hatte und seine Warnung beachtete, denn sein Gegner hielt ihn unter Dauerbeschuss. Noch konnte er ausweichen, doch die Flüche wurden mit jedem Mal präziser, seine Bewegungen vorausahnend.

Der nächste raste direkt auf Akkarins Brust zu, ohne dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, auszuweichen oder noch ein Schild heraufzubeschwören. Energisch schlug er mit der rechten nach dem Fluch und warf ihn aus der Bahn. Nathanael stoppte überrascht.

„Und das mit Bluttabletten und ohne Neumond?"

Akkarin antwortete nicht, Schmerz durchflutete seine Sinne. Er brauchte seinen Arm nicht zu sehen um zu wissen, dass die Haut komplett verbrannt war und der Knochen durch. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, seine Augen blitzten in einem lebendigen rot.

„Jetzt bin ich dran!"

Die geknurrten Worte ließen allen die Haare zu Berge stehen. Nathanael wurde von einem Fluch, der sein rechtes Bein traf, aus der Starre gerissen. Akkarin hatte keine Zeit sich über seine Ungenauigkeit zu ärgern und schoss schon den nächsten Fluch. Dieser prallte gegen einen Schild, offensichtlich von Yvi beschworen, presste den Jungen aber ein paar Schritte zurück. Er feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf den Schild und er konnte schon die Risse sehen; bald würde er zerbrechen.

Akkarin war blind vor Wut, so blind, dass er nicht sah, wie Nathanael das Schild selbst übernahm und wie Yvi nun ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„_Sectrumsempra!_"

Noch bevor die Worte ganz gesprochen waren, spritzte Akkarin sein eigenes Blut ins Gesicht. Mehrere tiefe Wunden klafften auf seiner Brust. Er ging auf die Knie und auch Nathanael fiel vorne über, erschöpft von dem magischen Aufwand für das Schild. Der Zauber war weit über seinem Level.

Yvi indessen stolzierte auf Akkarin zu, ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab fixierend.

„Jetzt seid ihr nicht mehr so groß und mächtig, Lord Cross!"

Der Spott war nicht zu überhören.

„Sieh es einfach als Präventionsmaßnahme. Du hast zwar noch nichts verbrochen im Vergleich zu deinem Vater, aber gehen wir mal lieber kein Risiko ein."

Akkarin atmete schwer, in seinem eigenen Blut kniend, den Zauberstab nur noch lose haltend. Blut formte sich in seinem Mundwinkel, tropfte über sein Kinn und landete mit einem leisen „Plitsch" in der Blutlache.

Yvi baute sich vor ihm auf und sagte mit fester Stimme:

„Akkarin Meraxes Cross, ihr wurdet wegen Verbrechen gegen die Menschen als solche zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil wird nun vollstreckt."

Der Zauberstab zielte genau zwischen seine Augen und dann sprach sie die unheilvollen Worte.

„_Avada…"_

„_Crucio!"_

Akkarins von Schmerz und Verzweiflung überschwemmter Verstand konnte das nicht mehr verarbeiten. Yvis wild zuckender Körper und ihre Schreie waren das letzte, das er wahrnahm, bevor er in die Dunkelheit glitt.

Xxx

Als der erste Fluch das Mauerwerk traf und Steinsplitter auf Tom herabregneten und Akkarin aufgesprungen war, kampfbereit, hatte er sich hinter dem Kamin in Sicherheit gebracht. Er musste sich zuerst einen Überblick verschaffen, was eigentlich los war.

Sobald die Angreifer aus dem Schatten getreten waren, erkannte er sie als die Schüler, die ihn in der Bibliothek bedrängt hatten. Nur nannte Akkarin den Jungen Nathanael van Helsing – er hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, dass dieser unter dem Namen Janos Laotides die Schule besuchte.

Tom folgte der Konversation gespannt, er konnte aus dem Inhalt schließen, dass sich die beiden nicht zum ersten Mal begegneten. Er konnte ganz deutlich eine Veränderung des Tons hören, als Nathanael auf Akkarins Familie zu sprechen kam. Das Knurren, das von Akkarin kam, jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken.

Als Akkarin daraufhin, wieder deutlich gefasster, nach der Begleitung des anderen fragte, traute Tom kaum seinen Augen – das Mädchen änderte ihre Gestalt mit nicht mehr als einem Augenzwinkern. Er hatte noch nie einen so fähigen Metamorph gesehen. Akkarins bis jetzt selbstsichere Haltung sackte in sich zusammen. Der im Mondlicht glänzende Schweiß auf seinem Zauberstab zeugte von seiner Nervosität. Doch schien der Vampir zu einer Entscheidung gelangt zu sein, als er den Jungen direkt ansprach.

Tom erkannte die Taktik sofort, war es doch seines Vaters liebste Strategie. Er reizte den Anderen, damit der irgendeine Dummheit begann – und es hatte funktioniert, seine Begleiterin trat zurück und ließ dem Jungen freie Bahn.

Und schon ging es los, eine Salve Flüche nach der anderen. Er befolgte Akkarins Rat gerne und ging in Deckung. Dieser Nathanael van Helsing war nicht zu unterschätzen. Es fehlte ihm zwar an Raffinesse aber nicht an Zaubermacht, er brachte Akkarin ziemlich in Bedrängnis.

Und dann passierte es, Akkarin konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, auch für einen Schild war es zu spät. Tom wollte gerade seinen Namen rufen, als dieser den Fluch ablenkte – mit seinem Arm. Sofort stieg ihm der Gestank verbrannten Fleisches in die Nase und er musste sich beinahe übergeben, als er den Schaden sah, den der Fluch seinem Freund zugefügt hatte. Der rechte Arm des Vampirs war nur noch eine rauchende, schwarze Masse; doch dieser zeigte sich zumindest äußerlich unbeeindruckt.

Im Gegenteil, die magische Aura, die von Akkarin ausging, schien sich zu verstärken. Die geknurrten Worte des Vampirs ließen ihn für einen Moment erstarren. Erst der Aufschrei Nathanaels ließ ihn das Geschehen wieder aktiv beobachten.

Er sah, wie Yvi ihren Zauberstab auf ihren jungen Begleiter gerichtet hatte, wohl um das Schild zu halten, das Akkarin nach und nach zerlegte. Noch nie hatte er solch rohe Wut hinter Flüchen gesehen.

Er hielt Yvi im Blick und sah sofort, dass sie aufgehört hatte, das Schild zu halten. Sie richtete den Blick auf Akkarin und Tom wollte ihm gerade noch eine Warnung zurufen, aber da war es schon zu spät. Rotes Licht schoss auf den Vampir zu, dazu eine Inkantation, die ihm sehr vertraut war – _„Sectumsempra"_.

Selbst er wurde noch von einzelnen Blutspritzern getroffen. Akkarin konnte nicht mehr reagieren, hatte den Fluch nicht kommen sehen – er fiel auf die Knie.

Tom griff seinen Zauberstab fester, als Yvi auf ihn zu stolzierte. Er wusste was nun kommen würde.

Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Wenn er jetzt zurückstehen würde, wäre er in jeder Hinsicht fein raus. Wenn er nichts tat, standen die Chancen gut, dass die Angreifer ihn in Ruhe ließen, denn sie hatten es nur auf den Vampir abgesehen und ihm schließlich schon vorher Hilfe angeboten. Und sie waren mächtig, das musste man ihnen lassen. Daher konnten auch die Vampire ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, dass er nicht eingegriffen hatte; die Gegner waren einfach zu stark. Und ohne Akkarin wäre auch seine Verbindung zu den Vampiren gekappt und er könnte sich anders orientieren.

Doch er musste unwillkürlich daran denken, dass Akkarin nach ihm gesucht hatte, wahrscheinlich den ganzen Abend. Dann daran, dass der Vampir, selbst in größter Bedrängnis, sich noch immer um seine Sicherheit gesorgt hatte.

Yvi stand nun vor Akkarin, verspottete ihn.

Tom knirschte mit den Zähnen; das hatte er nicht verdient. Als sie seinen Tod als Präventivmaßnahme bezeichnete, stand Tom auf. Er konnte das nicht zulassen, nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Und als Yvi ihr Urteil sprach, hatte Tom schon eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„_Avada…"_

„_Crucio!"_

Tom hielt den Zauberstab fest auf sie gerichtet, blaue Augen blitzend. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung betrachtete er den sich windenden, zuckenden Körper – es war das erste Mal, dass er den Zauber selbst gesprochen hatte. Erst nach einigen, langen Augenblicken senkte er seinen Zauberstab und stoppte so den Zauber. Die Frau lag nun wimmernd auf dem Boden, ihre Nerven zuckten noch immer. Er starrte sie noch eine Weile fasziniert an, bis ihn ein schwaches Stöhnen aus der Trance riss.

Sofort fiel Tom neben Akkarin auf die Knie und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß – er atmete nur noch schwach. Er schnippte seinen Zauberstab über die Brust des Vampirs und die Kleidungsfetzen verschwanden. Er kannte nur einen Heilzauberspruch, aber die Wunden auf Akkarins Brust waren so tief und schwer, dass sein _„Episkey"_ einfach daran verpuffte; der Zauber stoppte nicht einmal die Blutung.

Tom zog sich sein eigenes Shirt über den Kopf, presste es auf die blutenden Wunden des Anderen und rief um Hilfe.


	5. Aufatmen nach dem Sturm

So, schon bei Kapitel 5 und immer noch im wöchentlichen Rhythmus! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte ist nicht absoluter Müll xD.

R&R

Poltergeist

xxx

Danach geschah alles wie im Zeitraffer. Drei bleiche Gestalten erschienen im Fenster zum Treppenhaus, sprangen herunter und sprinteten auf sie zu. Einer war ein Erwachsener, die anderen beiden Cassidian und Thamos. Der Erwachsene riss schon im Laufen seinen Zauberstab raus und sobald er neben Akkarin auf den Boden fiel, hatte er schon die ersten Diagnosezauber gesprochen. Der Mann blickte zu Cassidian auf und befahl:

„Wir müssen ihn sofort versorgen, zeig mir den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Thamos, du nimmst den hier."

Damit nickte er zu Tom. Thamos zögerte und zeigte vage auf Yvi und Nathanael.

„Was ist mit denen?"

„Keine Zeit!"

Damit nahm der Mann Akkarin in die Arme und eilte mit Cassidian davon. Thamos kam auf ihn zu und Tom wollte schon protestieren, dass er selbst gehen könnte, aber als er versuchte, aufzustehen, kam er ins Straucheln und wenn der andere ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte, wäre er sehr unsanft gelandet.

Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, verbal zu protestieren. Der Vampir nahm ihn hoch und machte sich auf den Weg. Vor Yvi blieb er einen Moment stehen, spuckte auf den Boden. An Nathanael ging er einfach vorbei, sagte mit größtmöglicher Verachtung:

„Erbärmlich."

Leichtfüßig sprang Thamos mit Tom in den Armen auf das hoch gelegene Sims des Fensters und auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter fielen ihm die Augen zu und die Anspannung ab.

Der Unverzeihliche hatte ihn mehr Kraft und Magie gekostet, als er dachte.

Xxx

Tom blinzelte; er streckte sich, einige Wirbel knackten. Er sah alles nur verschwommen, aber er konnte trotzdem erkennen, dass er sich in seinem Bett auf seinem Zimmer befand. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, aber er konnte leise Stimmen dahinter vernehmen. Aber die Personen sprachen in einer ihm fremden Sprache und er konnte nicht ein Wort verstehen. Er ließ sich noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, bis sich seine Sicht klärte, dann schlug er den Vorhang zurück und blickte in zwei überraschte Gesichter. Es waren Cassidian und dieser Fremde, der auf dem Dach Akkarin mitnahm.

´_Akkarin!´_

Er blickte an den beiden vorbei auf das Bett des Anderen. Die Vorhänge waren offen und eine schmale Gestalt lag darauf, zugedeckt bis zum Kinn. Er sah, wie sich die Brust des Vampirs regelmäßig hob und senkte und sank erleichtert zurück in seine Kissen.

Die beiden anderen hatten ihr Gespräch unterbrochen, sobald sie sahen, dass er aufgewacht war. Der fremde Mann kam zu ihm herüber, den Zauberstab gezogen. Als Tom zurückwich, sagte dieser mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ganz ruhig, es sind nur Diagnosezauber."

Noch immer angespannt ließ Tom die Prozedur über sich ergehen, während er sich den Fremden genauer ansah. Er war groß gewachsen, hatte bleiche Haut, dunkelviolette Augen und hatte lange, glatte, schwarze Haare. Er hatte ein sehr gewöhnliches Gesicht, das einem das Gefühl gab, die Person schon ewig zu kennen. Lange, schlanke Finger hielten den pechschwarzen Zauberstab. Erst als der Mann sichtlich zufrieden nickte, fragte er:

„Wer seid ihr? Wie geht es Akkarin?"

Der Mann schnippte seinen Zauberstab, sein Stuhl schwebte zu ihm herüber. Cassidian folgte mit einem eigenen Stuhl in der Hand.

„Entschuldigt, ich hätte mich natürlich zuerst vorstellen sollen. Ich bin Sebastian und sozusagen das Kindermädchen von Akkarin, dem es übrigens den Umständen entsprechend gut geht. Bis zur vollständigen Genesung wird es noch ein wenig dauern, aber danach ist er so gut wie neu."

„Sein Arm?"

Sebastian lächelte.

„Wie ich sagte, so gut wie neu. Wollt ihr nicht wissen, wie es euch geht?"

Tom blinzelte ihn perplex an; an sich selbst hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was geschehen war, nachdem Thamos mit ihm die Treppe hinunter ging.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

„Zwei volle Tage. Der Unverzeihliche hat euch magisch erschöpft, aber das war zu erwarten bei einem Kind, das einen so mächtigen Zauber wirkt."

Stille legte sich über den Raum. Tom wusste nicht wieso, aber tief in sich fühlte er sich nicht wohl damit, einen Unverzeihlichen gewirkt zu haben. Er hatte es seinen Vater unzählige Male tun sehen und niemals Mitleid oder Abscheu empfunden, aber es selbst zu tun war wie etwas von sich selbst aufzugeben. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre seine Seele nun beschmutzt und er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Empfinden bald vorüber geht.

Als er auch lange Momente später noch nichts erwiderte, fuhr Sebastian fort.

„Wir müssen euch wirklich danken, Mr. Riddle. Ohne euch hätte dieser Schoßhund der van Helsings Akkarin sicherlich getötet. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, welche Folgen das gehabt hätte. Ich möchte euch auch Lord Cross´ tiefste Dankbarkeit ausrichten. Leider ist es ihm nicht möglich, euch selbst zu danken."

Tom errötete leicht ob des ausgesprochenen Dankes.

„Naja, ich konnte ja schlecht zusehen, wie sie Akkarin hinrichtet."

„Dennoch, wenn ihr es nicht getan hättet, hättet ihr euch viel Ärger erspart. Wir wissen das zu schätzen und werden uns erkenntlich zeigen."

Sebastian und Cassidian standen beide auf und verbeugten sich vor ihm, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. Die beiden setzten sich wieder und lächelten ihm wohlwollend zu.

„Aber jetzt solltet ihr euch wieder hinlegen und weiter ausruhen. Nächste Woche fängt der Unterricht für euch wieder an."

_´Der Unterricht!´_

Tom schoss vom Kissen hoch.

„Der Unterricht!"

Sebastian drückte ihn sanft zurück in die Kissen, zog ihm die Decke bis unters Kinn. Cassidian sagte mit einem Zwinkern:

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Im Moment haben du und Akkarin einen milden Anflug von Drachenpocken und müsst die Woche das Bett hüten. Sobald ihr gesund genug seid, euch mit Schularbeit zu befassen, werden Sebastian und ich euch helfen, das Versäumte aufzuholen und die Hausaufgaben aufzuarbeiten. Also kannst du dich beruhigt zurücklehnen und dich erholen."

Tom nickte, zufrieden mit den Arrangements und war schon bald wieder eingeschlafen.

Xxx

Es waren nun vier Tage seit jener Nacht vergangen und Tom fühlte sich wieder wie neu. Seine Magie hatte sich erholt und auch Akkarin war auf dem Weg zur Besserung. Er hatte zwar noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt, mehr als ein paar allgemeine Worte zu wechseln, aber zu mehr war der junge Vampir auch nicht imstande. Immer wieder beschwerte sich Cassidian über Akkarin, der schon lange geheilt sein könnte, wenn er doch einfach Blut trinken würde; doch er weigerte sich vehement, was Tom wirklich überraschte und verwirrte. Die Idee eines Vampirs, der menschliches Blut verschmäht, erschien ihm doch etwas weit hergeholt, besonders nach dem Erlebten ein paar Tage zuvor; Tom hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Akkarin die Idee des Bluttrinkens gänzlich ablehnte. Aber diese Frage und die, die er über die Begegnung mit Nathanael hatte, mussten warten, bis der Andere gesund genug war und er die Chance hatte, mit ihm privat zu sprechen. Abgesehen davon musste er erst mal seinen Vater kontaktieren. Er hatte sich sowieso schon sehr viel Zeit gelassen damit und es immer vor sich hergeschoben.

Das Medaillon hatte schon mehrmals bläulich geglüht, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sein Vater mit ihm sprechen wollte. Aber an den ersten drei Tagen konnte er wegen seiner magischen Erschöpfung keinen Stillezauber wirken und auch nicht das Bett verlassen und gestern hatte er es einfach verdrängt. Er wusste ja schon, was kommen würde, besonders wenn sein Vater die letzten Geschehnisse erfahren würde. Er könnte natürlich lügen, aber das wäre futil, da sein Vater ihm schon an der Nasenspitze ansah, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Rede und Antwort zu stehen.

Tom nahm das Medaillon aus der Nachttischschublade und hängte es sich um. Da Cassidian und Sebastian noch immer das Zimmer okkupierten, beschloss er, in den Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihrer Etage zu gehen, den einzigen Raum außer seinem eigenen, in den zu gehen er die Erlaubnis hatte. Dort würde ihn niemand außer den anderen Vampiren behelligen, die natürlich über die Geschehnisse im Bilde waren. Die anderen Schüler der Etage mieden diesen Raum eben wegen den Vampiren.

Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und zog einen schwarzen Pullover über. Im Vorbeigehen informierte er die beiden Vampire über sein Vorhaben.

„Ich gehe für eine Weile in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und nein, ich werde nirgendwo anders hingehen."

Die beiden nickten ihm zu und mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen schlafenden und immer noch einbandagierten Zimmergenossen verließ er den Raum. Draußen auf dem Gang wandte er sich nach rechts und ging den Flur hinunter. Links und rechts waren die Zimmer der anderen Vampire und am Ende der Gemeinschaftsraum. Tom betrat den Raum und wurde sofort freundlich von den Anwesenden begrüßt.

Die Zwillinge und ihr Bruder waren da und saßen zusammen mit Tian an einem Tisch. Milena – die Mädchen kamen üblicherweise ins Jungenwohnheim, um ihre Nachmittage zu verbringen und ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen - saß zusammen mit Thamos am Fenster und diskutierte mit ihm über ein Buch. Sogar die beiden traten ihm nun mit einer gewissen Akzeptanz entgegen.

Tom grüßte zurück und begab sich zu einem abgelegenen Alkoven, weg aus dem Sichtfeld der Anderen und wirkte einen Stillezauber über die Nische, in der er es sich nun gemütlich machte.

Er atmete tief durch und öffnete das Amulett, presste den Daumen auf die glatte, kühle Fläche. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bis das Gesicht seines Vaters erschien und Tom war etwas erschrocken über seine Erscheinung. Die Haare unordentlich, die sonst so lebendigen blauen Augen müde, dunkel umrandet, die Haut fahl.

„Junge, endlich! Noch ein Tag länger und ich wäre höchstpersönlich in diese vermaledeite Schule gekommen und hätte dich geholt!"

„Dad…"

„TOM LUCIAN RIDDLE! WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? DACHTEST DU WIRKLICH, ICH WÜRDE NICHT HERAUSFINDEN, WER DEIN NEUER FREUND IST? UND DANN DIESER ANGRIFF VOR VIER TAGEN! WENN NUR DIE HÄLFTE DAVON WAHR IST, BIST DU WIRKLICH IN SCHWIERIGKEITEN, FREUNDCHEN!"

Toms Vater musste Luft holen und er nutzte die Chance, sagte leise:

„Dad, ich konnte doch nicht wissen, wer er ist und was die Konsequenzen sein werden!"

„ERZÄHL MIR JETZT NICHT, DASS DU EINEN VAMPIR, EINE GANZE GRUPPE VAMPIRE, NICHT ERKENNST, WENN SIE VOR DIR STEHEN! DASS DAS ÄRGER MIT SICH BRINGT, SOLLTE SOGAR DIR KLAR SEIN!"

„Aber Akkarin und die anderen sind echt in Ordnung und du wolltest doch schon immer in Kontakt mit den Vampiren…"

„VERSUCH JETZT BLOSS NICHT, MIR ZU ERZÄHLEN, DASS DU ES FÜR MICH GETAN HAST!"

„Nein… aber… ich…"

„UND DANN EINEN UNVERZEIHLICHEN?! AUF DEM DACH DEINER SCHULE?! BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?! WIESO MISCHT DU DICH IN DINGE EIN, DIE DICH NICHTS ANGEHEN UND BRINGST DICH IN LEBENSGEFAHR FÜR JEMANDEN, DEN DU NOCH KEINE WOCHE KENNST?!"

Die Augen seines Vaters hatten nun von einem kühlen blau in ein stechendes rot gewechselt und Tom war wirklich froh, weit weg von ihm zu sein; das endete nie gut.

„Aber ich konnte doch nicht einfach zuschauen, Dad!"

„DU KONNTEST NICHT ZUSCHAUEN? SOLL ICH DICH DAFÜR NOCH LOBEN?"

Jetzt war es an Tom, wütend zu werden.

„Ich habe ihm geholfen, weil er mein Freund ist und weil er in Lebensgefahr war. Ja, Dad, du solltest mich loben!"

Und dann war es so weit, sein Vater sah ihn perplex an; Tom hatte seinen Vater sprachlos gemacht. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Die Reaktionen seines Vaters waren immer so unvorhersehbar.

Tom war erleichtert, als sein Vater sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr und seufzte. Mittlerweile erkannte er die kleinen und großen Gesten und was sie bedeuteten. Und das hieß, dass ihn sein Vater zwar für einen hoffnungslosen Idioten hielt, aber trotzdem lieb hatte; und dass sein schlimmster Ärger verraucht war.

„Junge, was soll ich mit dir tun? Ich schick dich auf eine Schule weit weg von Britannien, damit du dort in Ruhe und in Sicherheit lernen kannst und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich mit dem ersten Vampir anzufreunden, der dir über den Weg läuft."

Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen nun wieder ihrer gewohnten Farbe, fuhr dann fort.

„Weißt du überhaupt, mit wem genau du dich da eingelassen hast?"

Tom sah ihn verständnislos an. Natürlich wusste er, wer Akkarin war. Ein reinblütiger Vampir, offensichtlich im Clinch mit der Familie van Helsing und mit ihm im selben Jahrgang.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du es weißt."

„Ähh…"

Tom hatte zwar ein paar Gesprächsfetzen in dieser einen Nacht mitbekommen, aber nicht genug, um sich einen Reim darauf zu machen.

„Akkarin Meraxes Cross ist der Sohn von Nefarian Abraxas Cross, dem Anführer der Vampire und Schlüsselfigur in einer Rebellion, die sich nun schon seit einem Jahrzehnt dahinzieht und gerade in den letzten drei Jahren mehr oder weniger zu einem Krieg eskalierte. Und der Junge, der euch angegriffen hat, Nathanael van Helsing, stammt aus dem gegnerischen Lager, fünftältester Sohn von Rafael van Helsing, Enkel des berühmten Gabriel van Helsing."

Der Junge blickte seinen Vater mit großen Augen an.

„Das hat alles Onkel Lucius herausgefunden?"

„Vieles wusste ich schon, nur habe ich nicht gleich den Zusammenhang zwischen dem Jungen und seinem Vater gesehen, weil mir ein gewisser Jemand verschwiegen hat, dass sein neuer Freund ein Vampir ist."

Tom hatte wenigstens den Anstand, betreten dreinzublicken, aber die Ausführungen des Mannes hatten Toms Interesse geweckt und er musste einfach fragen.

„Und um was geht es bei dieser Rebellion?"

Sein Vater schien einen Moment zu überlegen, strich sich über das Kinn.

„Das ist gar nicht so einfach zu erklären, denn die Ziele und Beweggründe der einzelnen Fraktionen sind sehr unterschiedlich. Ganz grob gesagt wollten die Vampire anfangs einfach nur Akzeptanz gegenüber ihrer Rasse und Anerkennung als solche und nicht als Krankheit; ihre Gegner sehen Vampirismus als Krankheit und wollen diese ausrotten und die Welt davon befreien. Da sich dieser Konflikt jetzt aber schon über Jahre hinweg zieht, kamen natürlich persönliche Fehden und Beweggründe dazu und das Ganze ist in einen offenen Kampf zwischen Vampiren und Menschen ausgeartet."

Tom nickte; leider war die Erklärung sehr trivial. Er würde auf jeden Fall ein wenig nachforschen müssen, vielleicht sogar vorsichtig bei Akkarin nachfragen. Sein Vater schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Tom, ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich da raushältst. Ein Krieg ist kein Kinderspiel, das solltest gerade du wissen."

Der Junge erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er seinem Vater und Severus heimlich in das Verlies gefolgt war. Er war damals sieben Jahre alt und wusste genau, dass er dort nichts zu suchen hatte. Und an diesem Tag hatte er erfahren, warum.

Flashback

Tom schlich die dunkle Treppe hinunter, mit jedem Schritt wurde die Luft kälter. Mit einer Hand strich er an der glitschigen, feuchten Wand entlang, um sich orientieren zu können. Vom Fuß der Treppe drang zwar ein blasser Lichtschimmer vor, wurde aber von der Dunkelheit fast gänzlich verschluckt. Fixiert auf das fahle Licht arbeitete sich Tom Schritt für Schritt vor. Er hielt inne, als er die kalte Stimme seines Vaters vernahm; er konnte nichts verstehen, das Echo verzerrte die Stimme grotesk. Aber dennoch konnte er leicht erkennen, dass sein Vater wütend war. Ein Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken, aber die Neugier siegte über die Angst und er schob sich ein paar Treppenstufen weiter hinunter. Unten angelangt schlüpfte er hinter eine der vielen Säulen des Gewölbes und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Die Wände waren mit Zellen gesäumt, die mit rostigen Gitterstäben sowie von dem Gang in der Mitte als auch voneinander abgetrennt waren. Die Zelle neben ihm war zum Glück leer; fauliges Stroh lag auf dem Boden, sonst nichts; kein Bett, kein Fenster, keine Latrine. In einer Ecke meinte er, eine undefinierbare Masse ausmachen zu können, aber je genauer er hinsah desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er eigentlich gar nicht wissen mochte, was es ist oder irgendwann einmal war; die weißlichen Teile sahen verdächtig nach Knochen aus. Erst jetzt nahm er den Gestank bewusst wahr.

Eine Zelle weiter lag ein Schatten auf dem Boden. Das Weiß in den Augen stand in einem krassen Kontrast zum sonst dreckigen, eingefallenen Gesicht. Tom erstarrte, als er sah, dass die Augen auf ihn fixiert waren. Er hielt still und beobachtete die Gestalt einige Augenblicke, erst dann fiel ihm der leere Blick auf, die stumpfen Pupillen. Er entspannte sich, atmete die angehaltene Luft aus – und konnte gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken, als sich die gebrochene Gestalt plötzlich in Krämpfen wand, den Mund weit aufgerissen zu einem lautlosen Schrei. Die Person, ob Frau oder Mann war nicht erkennbar, hatte weder Zunge noch Zähne. Angewidert wandte er sich ab, einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund.

Ein gezischtes Wort ließ ihn aufhorchen – Parsel. Er bewegte sich um die Säule herum, um einen Blick auf die Szene zu erhaschen.

„Los! Rede!"

Severus stand hinter einem knienden Mann, hatte dessen Kopf am Haar zurückgerissen und hielt ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle. Sein Vater stand vor dem Mann, groß, gefährlich und ganz der Dunkle Lord, der er war, den Zauberstab in der Hand, die Augen rot blitzend.

Tom hatte nie verstanden, warum die Gefolgsleute seines Vaters ihn mit Dunkler Lord ansprachen und ihm manchmal sogar ängstlich entgegen traten – doch heute würde er es erfahren.

„Ah, Mr. Fitzgerald. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass ein paar Tage in diesem… Etablissement… sie davon überzeugen würden, ein wenig zu kooperieren."

Der Mann riss sich von Severus´ Hand los, schoss hoch und spuckte Voldemort ins Gesicht. Ein Tritt in die Kniekehlen beförderte ihn wieder auf den Boden. Schwarze Schlingen schossen aus Severus´ Zauberstab hervor und fesselten den Mann.

„Verzeiht, mein Lord."

Statt zu antworten, trat Voldemort dem Mann brutal vor die Brust, lachte kalt, als dieser mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden aufschlug, einen Zahn und Blut ausspuckte. Voldemort ging in die Hocke, packte Fitzgerald grob am Kinn, zwang ihn, zu ihm aufzusehen. Er sah ihm fest in die Augen und knurrte:

„Ich frage nun ein letztes Mal! Wo… sind… die… Potters?!"

Fitzgeralds Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen.

„Da hilft dir auch dein Legilimens nichts mehr, Dumbledore ist viel zu mächtig für dich. Dir werde ich niemals irgendwas verraten, Abschaum!"

„Wir werden sehen…"

Es war zwar nur ein Flüstern, doch hallte die Stimme seines Vaters kristallklar durch das Gewölbe und ging Tom durch Mark und Bein. Voldemort ließ den Mann los und richtete sich auf, den Blick auf den am Boden liegenden fixiert. Mit einem gefühlslosen Grinsen rollte er seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, offensichtlich die Angst des Anderen genießend. Der Mann lag am Boden, zitternd. Tom konnte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn sehen.

Tom hatte keine Ahnung, was folgen würde. Hätte er es gewusst, wäre er niemals in den Keller gefolgt. Dessen war er sich sicher.

Sein Vater richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann und ein einzelnes Wort schnitt durch die unheilschwangere Stille:

„_Crucio."_

Nur Sekunden später erfüllten Schmerzensschreie den Keller, der Mann warf sich hin und her, seine Gliedmaßen zuckten unkontrolliert, die Augen rollten nach hinten, Speichel floss aus seinem Mund. Noch schlimmer war für Tom der Anblick seines Vaters – wie er da stand, emotionslos und mit einer Routine, die vermuten ließ, dass das alltäglich für ihn war. Voldemort zuckte nicht ein einziges Mal, als der Mann um sein Leben schrie. Auch Severus schien größtenteils unberührt, nur seine Augen zuckten hin und her, weg von dem Gefangenen und wieder zurück.

Nach schier endlosen Sekunden hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab, entließ den Mann aus dem Fluch. Dieser hatte zwar aufgehört zu schreien, aber sein Körper, seine Nerven zuckten noch immer, Speichel und Blut klebte an seinem Kinn.

„Also nochmal… Wo sind sie?"

Der Mann spuckte wieder in die Richtung seines Vaters, die Mischung aus Speichel und Blut landete knapp vor seinen Stiefeln.

Fitzgerald hatte den Mund noch nicht ganz geschlossen, da zuckte er schon unter dem nächsten Cruciatus.

Tom wurde schlecht und mit jedem Fluch, der gewirkt wurde, wurde es schlimmer. Zuerst dachte er, der Cruciatus ist das Schlimmste, das er jemals gesehen hatte, aber als der Mann immer noch nicht bereit war, den Aufenthaltsort dieser Potters preis zu geben, wurde sein Vater immer „kreativer". Der Mann war inzwischen nur noch ein nacktes, zusammengekauertes Etwas und Tom fragte sich, warum dieser nicht einfach redete. Damals dachte er noch, dass ihn sein Vater dann sicher in Ruhe lassen würde. Ein weiterer Fluch zog wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Szene.

„_Deglubo" _

Tom würgte, als ihm die Galle hochkam. Sogar Severus stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sein Vater hielt den Zauberstab fest auf den Mann gerichtet, dessen Haut sich langsam in langen, blutigen Streifen abschälte. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen heiser geschrien, röchelte nur noch erbärmlich. Rohes Fleisch zeigte sich am ganzen Körper, Blut floss in feinen Strömen und sammelte sich in einer Lache. Doch damit nicht genug.

Voldemort brachte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs zum Glühen und setzte sie auf der Brust Fitzgeralds auf. Dieser hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, zurückzuweichen. Nur ein schwaches Wimmern war zu vernehmen. Langsam und ohne Mitleid fuhr die glühende Spitze über das Brustbein zum Schlüsselbein hinauf, dann über den Hals, eine schwarze Spur verbrannten Fleisches hinterlassend. Am Kehlkopf angekommen, stoppte Voldemort, erhöhte den Druck. Rauch stieg auf und damit der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches. Der Gestank ließ Tom auf die Knie fallen.

Ein spitzer Schrei, dann Gurgeln, dann nichts. Die Spitze hatte sich durch Muskeln und Gewebe gefressen. Tom übergab sich geräuschvoll.

Zwei Köpfe schossen herum, beide Augenpaare, stechend rot und unendlich schwarz, fixierten ihn. Ein Gesicht wutverzerrt, das andere erschrocken, schuldbewusst.

„Severus!"

Sein Vater nickte in die Richtung seines Sohnes, wandte sich dann wieder dem Gefangenen zu, der nun regungslos am Boden lag. Mit wenigen Schritten war Severus bei Tom, legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, half ihm hoch. Sein Vater stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, aber Tom musste sein Gesicht nicht sehen um zu wissen, wie wütend er war. Seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, als sein Vater zischte:

„Bring ihn her. Er soll genau sehen, wie Ungehorsam bestraft wird."

Tom wollte nicht, er sträubte sich mit aller Macht gegen seinen Patenonkel, doch es half nichts. Auch das geflüsterte „Tut mir leid." Von Severus machte es nicht besser. Schon stand er neben seinem Vater, die Hände des Zaubertrankmeisters fest auf seinen Schultern, ihn weniger festhaltend, als aufrecht haltend. Seine Knie hatten ihm schon lange den Dienst versagt. Sein Vater sagte:

„_Sieh genau hin."_

Es war Parsel. Severus hinter ihm versteifte sich, wie die meisten Zauberer, wenn sie die Sprache der Schlangen hörten.

„_Sieh genau hin und lerne deine Lektion. Widersetze dich niemals wieder meinen Anweisungen!"_

Tom wollte wegschauen, aber seine Augen gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Er verinnerlichte das ganze grausame, groteske Bild, das sich ihm bot. Das Bild eines misshandelten Menschen, der kurz vor dem Tode stand. Erst jetzt konnte er ganz und gar erfassen und verstehen, was er eben mit angesehen hatte.

Und sein Vater hatte dies alles angerichtet – Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen, suchten sich ihren Weg über seine bleichen Wangen, er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Er sah nicht, wie sein Vater den Zauberstab wieder auf die Gestalt am Boden richtete, doch die nächsten Worte verfolgten ihn noch lange.

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Das gleißende, grüne Licht würde er niemals vergessen können.

Xxx

Mit einem leichten Schaudern schüttelte Tom die Erinnerung ab, verbannte sie zurück in den dunkelsten, hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses.

„Trotz der Informationen über Mr. Cross erwarte ich von dir, absolute Geheimhaltung über dich selbst zu bewahren; und natürlich über mich. Auch wenn du denkst, dass ihr gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten habt, kann ich das Risiko, das von Mr. Cross und seinem Vater ausgeht, noch nicht voll einschätzen. Halte dich bedeckt und im Hintergrund. Und mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen zählt da nicht dazu!"

Tom errötete leicht.

„Ja Sir."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte seinem Sohn zu.

„Und damit wir uns verstehen – wenn du dich noch ein einziges Mal in solche Gefahr begibst, werde ich schneller hier sein und dich holen, als du dein Medaillon herausholen kannst, um mir deine Dummheiten zu erklären. Und ich hätte dann noch eine Kopie der Erinnerung…"

Die Aussicht auf eine Bestrafung schickte ihm unwillkürlich Schauer über den Rücken. Folgsam tippte er sich mit seinem Zauberstab an die Schläfe und zog einen feinen, silbernen Strang hervor. Vorsichtig ließ er die Erinnerung in den Spiegel tropfen, dessen Bild daraufhin silbrig verschwamm. Es wurde erst wieder klar, als sein Vater die Erinnerung abzog und in eine Phiole füllte.

„Sehr gut. Und das nächste Mal, wenn dein Medaillon glüht und du nicht reagierst, hast du hoffentlich einen verdammt guten Grund, Tom."

„Ja, Sir."

„Und…"

Sein Vater wurde unterbrochen, als es im Hintergrund laut an die Tür klopfte.

„Tom, ich muss aufhören. Pass auf dich auf, mein Junge und wenn es Probleme gibt, kontaktiere mich. Ich werde ein paar Gefolgsleute in der Nähe postieren, die innerhalb weniger Minuten da sein können. Nein, keine Widerrede!

Also mach´s gut, hab dich lieb!"

„Bye, Dad. Hab dich auch lieb!"

Dann war der Spiegel blank und er sah nur seine eigene Reflexion. Er kicherte leise in sich hinein; schon paradox, wie sein Vater, der Dunkle Lord, Personifizierung des Bösen, Überbringer der Dunkelheit, seinem Sohn sagte, dass er ihn lieb hat. Wenn das ein Außenstehender hören würde, würde dieser wohl entweder schnell an einem Herzinfarkt sterben, oder langsam an einem Lachkrampf.

Aber auch wenn Tom ab und an darüber lachte, wie sich das Verhalten seines Vaters im Umgang mit ihm änderte, wusste er es auch zu schätzen. Es war etwas, das er nur mit seinem Vater teilte. Nur wenige handverlesene Freunde wussten überhaupt, dass der Dunkle Lord einen Sohn hatte und dass er diesen mehr als alles andere liebte. Tom konnte diese Leute fast an einer Hand abzählen; sein Patenonkel Severus Snape, die Malfoy´s – Lucius, Narcissa und Draco - und die Lestrange´s – Rodolphus, Rabastan und Bellatrix.

Erleichtert, dass das Gespräch relativ glimpflich ausgegangen war, ließ er das Amulett zurück unter sein Shirt gleiten und gesellte sich zu Tian und den drei Brüdern.


	6. Die Qual der Wahl

Akkarin streckte sich; und zuckte sofort wieder zusammen, als er sich der Schmerzen in seiner Brust bewusst wurde. Es war, als würden tausende Nadeln seine Haut und das Fleisch darunter überziehen, dennoch fühlte er sich so wach und klar wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte; Licht fiel durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen am Fenster, auf seinem Tisch stand ein Teeservice, der Tee in der Tasse dampfte sogar noch.

Sein Arm fühlte sich unglaublich schwer an, als er ihn hob um die Decke zurückzuschlagen, die bis zu seinem Kinn hochgezogen war. Er schaffte es gerade so, sie bis zur Hüfte hinabzuschieben.

Akkarin zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die Bandagen sah; und bereute es sofort, als sich die verletzte Haut über seinem Brustkorb straffte. Beim Anblick des Verbands kamen langsam die Erinnerungen wieder, die sein Unterbewusstsein in den letzten Tagen erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Langsam fuhr er über den Stoff, dort wo sich der oberste Schnitt befand; ein dumpfer Schmerz folgte seinem Finger.

Unwillkürlich sah er Nathanaels Gesicht vor sich, das Grinsen des Anderen, dann Yvi, wie sie vor ihm stand, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Wut stieg in ihm auf, unbändige Wut auf die beiden und auf sich selbst. Wie hatte er sich nur so demütigen lassen können? Wie hatte er Tom nur in eine solche Gefahr bringen können? Wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig sein?

„Akkarin!"

Seine Hand wurde vom Verband weggerissen, Akkarin blickte erschrocken auf; er blickte direkt in Sebastians strenges Gesicht. Dieser hielt noch immer seine Hand fest und sah diese kopfschüttelnd an. Akkarin folgte seinem Blick und betrachtete mit fast morbider Faszination die blutigen Nägel, dann die blutdurchtränkte Linien, die er auf seiner Brust hinterlassen hatte. Erst ein kurzer, heftiger Schlag auf den Kopf riss ihn aus seiner Starre.

„Glaubst du eigentlich, ich verbringe zum Spaß meine Zeit hier und flick dich wieder zusammen? Damit du dann daran rumkratzt?"

Sebastian schlug ihm nochmals auf den Kopf.

„Mach das noch einmal und ich schwöre dir…."

Akkarin unterbrach Sebastian mit einer stürmischen Umarmung. Sein Körper stöhnte vor Schmerzen ob der plötzlichen Bewegung, aber er hatte einfach das Bedürfnis danach. Der Ältere schloss ihn seinerseits in die Arme.

„Du hast uns ganz schön Sorgen gemacht, Kleiner…"

„Ich…"

Akkarin schluckte, seine Stimme brach. Heiße Tränen standen ihm in den Augen und er vergrub das Gesicht in der Schulter des Mannes.

„Ist schon gut, Akkarin. Es ist nichts passiert, außer ein paar Kratzern."

Akkarin ballte die Fäuste, sich an Sebastians Hemd festhaltend. Erst jetzt realisierte er, wie nahe er dem Tod doch war. Seine Schultern zuckten heftig, als er haltlos schluchzte, doch Sebastian machte keine Anstalten, ihn wegzuschieben - schon bald war sein Hemd durchnässt. Er strich dem Jungen über den Rücken, immer wieder, aber es dauerte lange, bis Akkarin sich beruhigen konnte. Erst als die Schluchzer in einen Schluckauf übergingen, ließ Sebastian den jungen Vampir los und drückte ihn sanft zurück in die Kissen, die er mit Hilfe von Magie aufgestapelt hatte. Der Ältere zog ein sauber gefaltetes Stofftaschentuch aus der Brusttasche und reichte es Akkarin.

Er schüttelte es und betrachtete einen Moment lang das eingestickte Wappen – ein Drache, der sich in die Zinnen einer mächtigen Burg krallte, die Flügel gespreizt, und Feuer in den Himmel spie – trocknete sich die Augen und putzte sich dann die Nase. Es dauerte aber noch lange, bis Akkarin wieder sprechen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen, ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen, ich hätte…"

Ein Finger auf seinen Lippen brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Sebastian sah ihn ernst an, die dunkelvioletten Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Nein, Akkarin, das alles war nicht deine Schuld! Wir hätten Cassidian nicht die Verantwortung für deine Sicherheit auferlegen sollen! Wir hätten deine Mitschüler genauer überprüfen sollen! Und wir hätten einen Vorfall wie diesen…"

Sebastian zeigte auf Akkarins bandagierte Brust.

„… unter allen Umständen verhindern müssen!"

Akkarin hielt den Blick gesenkt. Sebastian fuhr fort:

„Dein Vater hat veranlasst, dass ich hier bleibe und dich und Mr. Riddle im Auge behalte. Ich werde ab Montag mit euch zusammen den Unterricht besuchen. Außerdem wird die Umgebung nun genauer überwacht."

Der Junge blickte auf. Sebastian zeigte nochmals auf Akkarins verbundene Wunden.

„So etwas wird nicht noch einmal passieren."

Xxx

Akkarin überprüfte sorgfältig die Bandagen; die weißen Leinenstreifen waren straff um seinen Oberkörper gewickelt und mit einem Klebezauber befestigt. Die Wunden darunter waren so gut wie verheilt, dennoch bestand Sebastian darauf, dass er den Verband noch die ganze Woche trug. Er selbst war nicht gänzlich abgeneigt, fühlte er sich doch immer noch sehr verwundbar.

Er atmete tief durch und schlüpfte in sein schwarzes Hemd, knöpfte es bedächtig zu und steckte es in die schwarze, eng sitzende Hose, die von einem schwarzen Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle gehalten wurde. Die Hosenbeine steckten in schweren, schwarzen mit – ebenfalls silbernen - Schnallen beschlagenen Stiefeln. Akkarin fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare, stellte sicher, dass sich jede einzelne Strähne an ihrem Platz befand. Sein normalerweise zerzaustes, dunkelblondes Haar hatte er heute fein säuberlich zurückgestrichen.

Durch den Spiegel beobachtete er, wie sich die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete und Tom erschien; ähnlich gekleidet und zurechtgemacht. Akkarin grinste ihm zu, seine Fangzähne blitzten hervor. Tom nickte nur zur Antwort. Heute, nach einer Woche der Genesung, würden sie Nathanael und Yvi zeigen, dass das Erlebte ihr Selbstbewusstsein nicht im Mindesten beschädigt hatte. Nein, dass sie sogar gestärkt aus der Begegnung herausgingen.

„Wollen wir, Tom?"

„Ja, lass uns gehen."

Akkarin warf sich seinen schwarzen Umhang über die Schultern. Er hatte einen kleinen Stehkragen, reichte bis zum Boden und war von einer silbernen Bordüre eingefasst. Links auf der Brust prangte sein Familienwappen, der feuerspeiende Drache auf den Zinnen einer Burg, ebenfalls ganz in Silber gehalten.

Tom hingegen trug einen ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang, aber mit weiter Kapuze. Seiner war mit einem dunkelgrünen Zierstreifen eingefasst und das Wappen auf seiner Brust beinhaltete einen grünen Basilisken.

Sie verließen das Zimmer und dort wartete ein Junge in ihrem Alter – lange, zurückgebundene, schwarze Haare, dunkelviolette Augen und ebenfalls in schwarz gekleidet. Das Wappen auf seinem Umhang zeigte einen roten Stein über den Ruinen einer Stadt.

„Guten Morgen, Akkarin, Mr. Riddle."

Der Junge verbeugte sich. Tom runzelte die Stirn.

„Sebastian, für dich Tom."

Sebastian lächelte.

„Ja natürlich, Tom. Bitte entschuldige, es ist noch ein wenig ungewohnt."

Zusammen verließen sie das Wohnheim.

Xxx

Sie betraten die große Halle, Akkarin in der Mitte, rechts von ihm Tom und links Sebastian. Gemäßigten Schrittes durchquerten sie die Halle zu ihrem gewohnten Platz. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet, auch Nathanael und seine Gruppe starrten sie an. Als die drei an deren Tisch vorbei gingen, zischte Nathanael:

„Dass du dich traust, dich hier zu zeigen! Anscheinend hast du deine Lektion nicht verstanden?"

Akkarin und die beiden anderen blieben stehen. Der junge Vampir wandte sich Nathanael zu, kalte Augen auf ihn fixiert.

„Merk dir eins, Abschaum – das war deine erste und letzte Chance in deinem Leben an mich ran zu kommen. Das nächste Mal endest du so wie dein Bruder, verstanden?"

Nathanael wollte schon hochschießen, aber Yvi, in der Gestalt von Samantha, hielt ihn fest. Sie blickte die Gruppe hasserfüllt an.

„Nicht, Janos, wir bekommen unsere Chance. Im Angesicht der Gerechtigkeit wird ihm auch sein „neuer" Freund nicht helfen."

Weder Akkarin noch Sebastian waren überrascht, dass Yvi die Maskerade direkt durchschaut hatte – schließlich hatte sie schon unzählige Male gegen Sebastian gekämpft.

Nathanael lehnte sich zurück, schüttelte Yvis Hand ab. Traurig blickte er zu Tom auf.

„Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, du hättest verstanden, in welche Gesellschaft und Gefahr du dich begeben hast. Leider habe ich mich wohl in dir getäuscht. Deine Seele scheint schwärzer zu sein, als ich vermutet hatte."

Nathanael zuckte beinahe zusammen, als Tom kalt lachte, seinem Vater so ähnlich. Und wie dieser sagte er mit leiser und doch klarer, durchdringender Stimme:

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung…"

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie Aleksander, der kleinste in der Gruppe, versuchte, sich die Gänsehaut von den Armen zu reiben. Er bedachte ihn noch mit einem stechenden Blick, der diesen nochmals zusammenzucken ließ.

Akkarin neben ihm lachte.

„Nun denn, lasst uns frühstücken gehen. Der Anblick dieser armseligen Bande verdirbt mir sonst noch den Appetit!"

Sie ignorierten die zornigen Blicke Nathanaels und Yvis, wandten sich um und gingen weiter zu ihren Plätzen. Sie hörten und sahen nicht, wie Yvi ihrem Schützling etwas zuflüsterte und dieser selbstgerecht lächelte.

Xxx

Die Gruppe hatte sich noch nicht ganz gesetzt, da ertönte die verstärkte Stimme der Direktorin.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler!

Bevor ihr die Woche beginnt, habe ich ein paar Ansagen zu machen.

Zuerst möchte ich einen weiteren, neuen Schüler begrüßen - Sebastian Hohenheim. Er konnte aus privaten Gründen erst diese Woche anreisen."

Sebastian stand auf, verbeugte sich in die Halle und setzte sich wieder.

„Dann möchte ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass dieses Jahr wieder zahlreiche Nachmittagsaktivitäten zur Verfügung stehen! Wie immer wird erwartet, dass jeder Schüler sein schulisches Engagement beweist und zumindest einen Kurs belegt. Und wie auch in den Jahren zuvor sind die Kurse Heilkunst, Magische Baukunst und der Duellclub nur für Schüler ab der vierten Stufe belegbar. Für alle offen sind die Kurse Besenflug, Quidditch, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, der Duelleinführungskurs und der Zusatzkurs Kräuterkunde, außerdem magischer Schwertkampf und Muggelsportkunde. Dazu wird wegen verstärkter Nachfrage jetzt Unterricht für verschiedene Musikinstrumente angeboten.

Ich denke, es sollte für jeden etwas dabei sein. Die Listen hängen ab der Mittagspause am schwarzen Brett vor der großen Halle aus. Und bedenkt, die Listen sind magisch, ihr könnt nur euren eigenen Namen eintragen. Bitte achtet darauf, dass sich die einzelnen Kurse nicht überschneiden. Zeitänderungen sind wie immer nicht möglich."

Damit setzte sich die Direktorin wieder. Tom schätzte es, dass sie kein Freund großer Worte war und einfach knapp und präzise sagte, was sie zu sagen hatte. Nicht so wie Dumbledore, dessen Ansprachen und Interviews in den Medien durchaus Stunden dauern konnten und sich trotzdem nur im Kreis drehten.

Tom lehnte sich nach hinten und sprach Sebastian an, der neben Akkarin und somit zwei Plätze weiter saß.

„Hohenheim… kommst du aus Deutschland?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte und nickte.

„Ja, meine Familie kommt tatsächlich aus Deutschland. Aber wir mussten schon vor Jahrzehnten das Land verlassen und leben nun auf dem Land von Lord Cross. Oder zumindest die, die von uns übrig geblieben sind."

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu, offensichtlich unwillig, weiterzusprechen. Tom aß einen weiteren Löffel seiner Frühstücksflocken und träumte jetzt schon vom Mittagessen; heute würde es sein Lieblingsessen geben, Steak mit Kartoffeln und frischen Bohnen. Neben ihm saß wieder Tian, der bedächtig seinen Löffel in das Müsli tauchte und dann den Inhalt genau untersuchte, bevor er ihn sich in den Mund schob. Der Vampir kaute sorgfältig, bevor er schluckte. Tom konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen.

„Und, schmeckts?"

Tian nickte und antwortete:

„Das Zeug ist echt super! Das ist einfach so gut, dass du hier am Tisch sitzt! Jetzt kann ich endlich das Essen von den Anderen probieren!"

„Isst du denn zuhause so was nicht? Ich meine, da kannst du dir ja sicher aussuchen, was du möchtest."

Der Junge lächelte traurig.

„Nein. Es erinnert meinen Vater zu sehr an meine Mutter und deshalb gibt's zuhause nur das Übliche."

„Das Übliche?"

Tian druckste ein wenig herum, antwortete dann aber doch.

„Naja, Blut eben. Mit Blut brauchen wir ja nichts anderes dazu."

Der Vampir sah Tom unsicher an und war augenscheinlich erleichtert, als er nicht angewidert zurück wich.

„Umsichtig von dir, Rücksicht auf deinen Vater zu nehmen. Ich würde dasselbe tun."

Tian nickte ihm dankbar zu und aß einen weiteren Löffel Müsli. Tom wollte auch gerade weiter essen als Akkarin ihn ansprach.

„Hey, klasse Show vorhin. Der Kleine hat sich fast in die Hosen gemacht."

Sein Freund imitierte den verängstigten Jungen und Tom musste unweigerlich lachen, denn die Gestik passte so gar nicht zu seinem heutigen Erscheinungsbild.

„Wo hast du das denn gelernt? Als du „Du hast ja keine Ahnung…" gesagt hast, mit dieser leisen, gefährlichen Stimme, wurde sogar mir für einen Moment anders. "

Tom spürte Stolz in sich aufsteigen - Stolz darauf, dass er seinem Vater nachkam. Dennoch tat er das Lob ab.

„Ach, das kam einfach so. Dieser Nathanael nervt mich einfach nur, da kann schon einmal mit einem durchgehen."

Akkarin schien die Antwort zu akzeptieren, denn er wechselte das Thema.

„Welches Wahlfach wirst du belegen?"

Tom überlegte kurz, ließ sich die Fächer nochmals durch den Kopf gehen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich wusste zwar schon, dass ich ein Wahlfach belegen muss, aber hab mir noch nicht so wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Vielleicht den Anfängerkurs für Duell. Der hört sich gar nicht so uninteressant an."

Er hatte noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, als Valerians Kopf zwischen ihm und Akkarin erschien.

„Mach das bloß nicht! Der Kurs ist das langweiligste, was ich jemals erlebt habe!"

Einige Andere murmelten ihre Zustimmung.

„Du schießt einfache Flüche auf Strohpuppen und das war es auch schon. So wie ich dich einschätze, würde dir das sehr schnell langweilig werden und dann musst du da ein ganzes Jahr aushalten. Überleg dir das gut."

Damit zog sich Valerian zurück und ging weiter zu seinen Brüdern.

„Also wenn das so ist, lass ich das lieber. Akkarin, was wirst du machen?"

Akkarins Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen, offensichtlich wusste er schon, was er belegen würde.

„Also ich werde den magischen Schwertkampfkurs belegen und den Muggelsportkurs."

Tom klappte die Kinnlade runter.

„DEN MUGGELSPORTKURS?!"

Cassidian sah amüsiert zu, wie Tian den Jungen wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl zog, erklärte dann:

„Überleg mal, Tom. Wir dürfen in diesem Kurs zwar keine Magie verwenden, aber trotzdem sind wir allen anderen körperlich weit überlegen."

Weiter kam Cassidian nicht, weil er von einem groß gewachsenen, muskulösen Jungen unterbrochen wurde, der eben an den Tisch herankam. Tom drehte sich in seinem Stuhl und betrachtete ihn genauer. Der Junge war wohl genauso alt wie Cassidian, also 16, hatte braun gebrannte Haut und dunkelbraune Haare. Das markanteste an ihm waren aber die goldenen Augen, die lustig blitzten. Tom erkannte den Jungen sofort als einen der Werwölfe.

„Ganz schön eingebildet, Cassidian. Hast du die Niederlage letztes Jahr schon vergessen? Ihr habt in fast jeder Disziplin verloren."

Der Junge lachte, aber es war nicht spottend, sondern eher kameradschaftlich und als Tom zum Tisch der Werwölfe hinübersah, winkten diese freundlich herüber. Er winkte verhalten zurück.

„Aber dafür haben wir euch beim Schwertkampf vernichtend geschlagen, Cameron. Und wir haben dieses Jahr Verstärkung bekommen!"

Cassidian wies auf Tom, Akkarin und Sebastian, doch der Werwolf lachte nur. Offensichtlich kannte Cameron Akkarin besser, denn er zerzauste seine sorgfältig frisierten Haare mit seiner riesigen Hand.

„Verstärkung nennst du das? Ich kenne die Schwächen von dem hier ganz genau, Sebastian hier war noch nie ein Sportler und Mr. Riddle hier…"

Cameron zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern.

„… stellt nun wirklich keine Herausforderung dar. Sorry, Kleiner."

Tom wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als der Junge mit einem Lachen fortfuhr.

„Schade, dass du keiner von uns bist, dann hättest du wenigstens im Schwimmen gegen Akkarin hier gewinnen können, der säuft nämlich ab wie ein Stein!"

Akkarin errötete heftig, Tom musste unfreiwillig kichern.

„Halt die Klappe, Cameron!"

Cameron packte ihn am Genick, schüttelte ihn und lachte dabei laut.

„Wo ist der Respekt gegenüber Älteren geblieben?"

Er ließ den jungen Vampir los und hob die Hand wie zum Gruß.

„Also nehme ich an, wir sehen uns dann draußen auf dem Sportplatz! Haut rein!"

Immer noch lachend ging der Werwolf zurück zu seinen Leuten. Tom blickte in die Runde und war erstaunt, in lächelnde Gesichter zu blicken. Und er dachte immer, dass Vampire und Werwölfe Feinde wären. Niemand schien seinen verwirrten Blick zu bemerken und Thamos sagte:

„Dieses Jahr werden wir besser abschneiden als die Hunde da drüben!"

Cassidian lachte leise.

„Lass das bloß nicht Cameron hören, sonst versucht der wieder bei der ersten Gelegenheit, dich im Schwimmbecken zu ertränken!"

Nun fiel Toms geschockter Blick doch auf. Akkarin legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge. Cameron müsste ihn dafür schon eine ganze Weile unter Wasser halten und so viel Geduld hat der sowieso nicht. Also willst du dich mit uns in die beiden Kurse eintragen?"

Tom kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Ich weiß nicht, verglichen zu euch versage ich da doch total."

Sein Freund klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ach was, magischer Schwertkampf ist eher eine Frage der Kontrolle deiner Magie und Feingefühl für das Schwert, als dass es abhängig von deiner körperlichen Kraft wäre und beim Muggelsportkurs machen auch „normale" Schüler mit. Die Teams sind gemischt, also mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. In erster Linie macht es einfach Spaß, sich mal ohne Magie zu messen, egal was dabei rauskommt."

„Hm, ich muss mir das noch überlegen."

Akkarin nickte.

„Ich trag mich auch erst heut Mittag ein."

Xxx

Der Vormittag ging viel zu schnell vorüber. Zaubertränke verlief ruhig und sogar Akkarin hatte es geschafft, sein Elixier alleine ohne Zwischenfälle fertig zu bekommen. Und die Doppelstunde Zauberkunst nutzten Tom und Akkarin dazu, ihre nachgearbeiteten Hausaufgaben an die einzelnen Lehrer zu verteilen. Viele von ihnen hatten sie ja noch nicht getroffen und so kostete sie das Ganze länger als gedacht, da sie sich überall erst vorstellen mussten. Ebenso Sebastian, der die Chance nutzte, sich einen Überblick über das Personal zu verschaffen.

Und so stand Tom mittags vorm schwarzen Brett und hatte sich noch nicht einen Gedanken über seine Wahl gemacht. Er wollte wirklich gerne diesen magischen Schwertkampf ausprobieren. Im Laufe des Vormittags hatte er viele Geschichten darüber gehört und demzufolge musste das der beste Kurs überhaupt sein. Aber er war sich immer noch unschlüssig über Muggelsportkunde. Er konnte sich da nicht wirklich was darunter vorstellen, war er doch ausschließlich in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen. Vielleicht wählte er doch lieber etwas ihm bekanntes?

„Wie wärs mit Besenflug und dann Quidditch? Die zwei Kurse gehören ja zusammen."

Fast hätte er Akkarins panischen Blick übersehen, sein Gesicht wurde noch bleicher als normal. Hätte der Vampir nicht so miserabel ausgesehen, wäre es beinahe zum Lachen gewesen. Sebastian klopfte Akkarin auf die Schulter und grinste:

„An dem Tag, an dem der hier freiwillig auf einen Besen steigt, esse ich den selbigen! Ich hab noch nie einen Vampir gesehen, der so eine ausgeprägte Reisekrankheit hat – wenn ich es mir genau überlege, hab ich eigentlich noch nie einen Vampir mit Reisekrankheit getroffen. Also wenn du Quidditch spielen willst, musst du das wahrscheinlich alleine tun, weil…"

Sebastian zeigte auf den jüngeren Vampir und tat so, als müsste er sich übergeben. Akkarin stieß ihm in die Seite.

„Hey!"

Tom prustete.

„Reisekrankkeit? Echt? Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Vampire so etwas überhaupt bekommen können!"

Akkarin streckte Tom die Zunge raus, ging zum Brett und trug sich wortlos in die Listen für Schwertkampf und Muggelsport ein. Dann trat er zurück, immer noch ein bisschen schmollend. Tom ergab sich seinem Schicksal und schrieb seinen Namen unter Akkarins. Sebastian trug sich nur für Schwertkampf ein mit der Erklärung, dass er wirklich absolut talentfrei in jeglichen Sportarten sei.

Gerade in diese zwei Listen hatten sich schon viele eingetragen. Camerons Name stach auf beiden Listen hervor, da er ihn gleich über zwei Zeilen gekritzelt hatte.

„Wer ist eigentlich dieser Cameron? Er scheint dich ja gut zu kennen, oder nicht?"

Die drei gingen nach draußen und suchten sich ein schattiges Plätzchen, um die Mittagspause dort zu verbringen. Sebastian packte etwas zu essen aus, während Akkarin antwortete.

„Ja leider. Sein Vater ist der Alphawolf von einem der größten Rudel in Europa und da mein Papa das Clanoberhaupt meiner Familie ist, haben wir uns schon ein paar Mal getroffen. Die magischen Wesen müssen zusammenarbeiten, sagt mein Papa immer."

Dabei spuckte er die Phrase „magische Wesen" aus, wie etwas sehr, sehr Widerwärtiges.

„Cameron hat auch schon mal einen Sommer bei uns verbracht."

Informierte Sebastian ihn.

„Ich musste Akkarin beinahe jeden Abend wieder zusammenflicken. Mit einem zwölfjährigen Werwolf konnte er einfach nicht mithalten."

Akkarin schnappte nach Luft, fuchtelte mit den Armen.

„Ich war acht und du weißt genau, was Spielen für Cameron bedeutete! Der Penner hat mich von einem Baum geworfen!"

„Cameron sagte, du bist gefallen."

„Er hat mich gestoßen! Dann wollte er wissen, wie lange ein Vampir die Luft anhalten kann!"

„Na, jetzt reg dich nicht auf. Nach einer halben Stunde hat er dich doch losgelassen, also hattest du noch ein paar Minuten Spielraum."

„In eiskaltem Quellwasser! Ich wäre fast erfroren!"

„Sofern ein Vampir erfrieren kann…"

„Dann hat er Messerwerfen mit mir gespielt. Ich wär fast verblutet!"

„Fast verblutet… an einem Messer im Oberarm ist noch keiner verblutet."

Akkarin stieß verärgert die Luft aus und sah Sebastian resigniert an.

„Weißt du, als mein Kindermädchen leistest du einen miserablen Job…"

„Im Jobprofil stand nicht, dass ich dich vor Schäden generell bewahren sollte, sondern nur vor bleibenden Schäden. Und solange du dich so aufregen kannst, scheinst du mir recht gesund."

Akkarin warf ihm eine Mandarine an den Kopf, aber Sebastian hob sie nur auf, schälte sie und aß sie genüsslich, unwillig, die Situation ausarten zu lassen.

Tom verfolgte den Schlagabtausch mit stillem Vergnügen. Akkarin verhielt sich so anders, wenn er mit Sebastian sprach. Es war ein Leichtes, zu erkennen, wie tief die Freundschaft und das Vertrauen zwischen den beiden war und Tom hoffte, dass er und Akkarin irgendwann einmal auf dieselbe Art und Weise verbunden sein würden.


	7. Interlude - Nachmittagsaktivitäten

Hier mal ein absolut sinnfreies Kapitel. Hatte ja gar nicht vor, das so ausführlich zu schreiben, aber irgendwie war der Text dann einfach da, also warum nicht auch posten?

Gruß

Der Poltergeist

xxx

Samstag war es dann soweit. Um 10 Uhr stand der erste Unterricht in magischem Schwertkampf an. Tom stand unschlüssig vor seinem Kleiderschrank, nicht sicher, welche Kleidung die richtige ist. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Akkarin hinüber. Dieser zog gerade lederne Hosen an und schlüpfte in weiche Lederstiefel.

„Was soll ich denn für den Unterricht anziehen?"

Akkarin schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Ach das hab ich ganz vergessen. Ich wollte dir ja noch sagen, dass es für den Schwertkampf spezielle Kleidung gibt, dann hättest du sie schon bestellen können. Aber du kannst auch einfach normale Sportklamotten oder eine Jeans anziehen, heute geht es sicher noch nicht zur Sache."

Tom akzeptierte die Antwort und kramte seine Sportsachen heraus, ein schwarz-grüner Trainingsanzug und bequeme Turnschuhe dazu. Akkarin versicherte ihm nochmals, dass er damit sicher nicht auffallen würde in der ersten Stunde, bevor er sich anzog.

Zusammen schlenderten sie Richtung Sportanlagen. Gut, dass Akkarin wusste, wo sich die Trainingsräume befanden.

„Schade, dass wir im ersten Jahr noch kein eigenes Schwert haben dürfen. Ich hab ein richtig gutes zuhause mit eingebetteten Sockeln zur Verstärkung. Aber ich habe gehört, dass die Trainingsschwerter hier auch nicht allzu schlecht sein sollen. Sie haben zwar keine Extras wie Sockel oder dauerhafte Verzauberungen, aber solange sie einigermaßen ausbalanciert sind, sollten sie ausreichend sein zum Üben."

Tom hatte keine Ahnung, über was der Andere sprach. Er hatte bis vor ein paar Tagen noch nie etwas von magischem Schwertkampf gehört, also ließ er Akkarin einfach weiter über Schwerter und ihre Vorzüge philosophieren und versuchte, sich so viel wie möglich einzuprägen, damit er nachher nicht absolut ohne Vorkenntnisse dastand.

Aber er hätte sich gar nicht so viele Gedanken machen müssen, denn er stellte sehr schnell fest, dass er nicht der einzige Neuling in diesem Sport war. Es hatten sich viele aus seiner Stufe gemeldet und die meisten von ihnen hatten genauso viel Ahnung wie er selbst – nämlich gar keine. Und es stimmte, er fiel in seinem Trainingsanzug wirklich nicht auf, sogar einige der Älteren trugen einfache Sportklamotten. Aber ihm fiel auch auf, dass die Vampire und Werwölfe ausnahmslos Lederkleidung trugen. Die höheren Stufen hatten offensichtlich auch alle ein eigenes Schwert. Zu seiner Enttäuschung entdeckte er auch bald Nathanael in der Menge, zusammen mit Yvi. Er wandte den Blick ab und ignorierte sie, bevor sie zu ihm herübersahen.

Der Lehrer war noch nicht da, also schaute er sich den Trainingsraum genauer an – wobei Raum untertrieben war, Halle würde es eher treffen. Aber sie waren auch an die fünfzig bis sechzig Schüler, der Platz war also durchaus angemessen. An der einen Wand stand ein langes Gestell, auf dem viele Schwerter aufgestellt waren; sie schienen alle dasselbe Design zu haben. Ein blauer Schimmer über dem Gestell verriet Tom, dass wohl eine Barriere darüber lag. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen Trainingspuppen aufgereiht.

Akkarin stieß ihn an und lenkte Toms Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Die Lehrer sollen richtig cool sein, hat Cassidian gesagt."

„Die Lehrer?"

Akkarin nickte.

„Ja, zwei. Sie sind…"

Der Vampir wurde unterbrochen, als die Türen geräuschvoll aufschwangen. Ein Mann, etwa Mitte vierzig, und eine Frau, um die zwanzig, traten ein – oder besser gesagt, stürmten herein. Der Mann baute sich vor ihnen auf und seine Erscheinung war imposant. Er war hoch gewachsen, hatte breite Schultern und ein angriffslustiges Blitzen in den grünen Augen. Das fast schulterlange, blonde Haar trug er offen und es fiel ihm verwegen ins Gesicht. Routiniert pustete er die Strähnen zur Seite und zeigte ein breites Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Leute! Wie ich sehe, habt ihr alle den Sommer überlebt!"

Er zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Und ein paar neue sind auch da. Also ich bin Crave und das hier ist Scarlett und wir sind eure Lehrer. Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen, aber ich kann euch versprechen, wenn ihr die ersten paar Stunden überstanden habt, macht es verdammt viel Spaß!"

Tom war sich nicht sicher, was Crave damit meinte, oder ob er es unbedingt wissen wollte.

„Heute werden wir mal mit den Basics anfangen. Für die, die letztes Jahr schon hier waren, könnte es heute ein bisschen langweilig werden, aber da müsst ihr jetzt einfach durch. Wir werden euch als erstes zeigen, wie man ein Schwert richtig hält und danach, was es mit der Magie auf sich hat. Am Ende des heutigen Trainings werden Scarlett und ich gegeneinander antreten und euch zeigen, wie so ein Kampf aussehen kann."

Die Älteren johlten, als Crave den Schaukampf ansagte. Tom hörte die Jungs hinter ihm flüsternd Wetten auf den Sieger abschließen. Bis jetzt hatte Crave anscheinend immer gewonnen, aber letztes Jahr schien es knapp gewesen zu sein. Aber schon sprach Crave weiter und die Jungs verstummten augenblicklich.

„Alle, die kein eigenes Schwert besitzen, holt euch eins!"

Er schnippte seinen Zauberstab Richtung Schwertständer und der Schimmer verschwand. Tom und Akkarin gingen hinüber und nahmen jeder eines. Dort sahen sie auch Sebastian, der ihnen zwar zuwinkte, sich aber an Cassidian hielt. Tom hatte nichts dagegen, er mochte Sebastian zwar, aber trotz seiner Erscheinung war er einfach viel älter als sie und irgendwie passte das nicht so richtig.

„Also, ich zeige euch jetzt erst einmal die Standardstellung und dann ein paar einfache Schritte und Bewegungen, die ihr die Woche über bis nächsten Samstag auch ohne Schwert üben könnt."

Verwundert bemerkte Tom, dass auch die Geübten unter ihnen gewissenhaft alle Übungen mitmachten. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter umzuschauen, denn die Schrittabfolgen kosteten ihn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendwie hatte er sich das einfacher vorgestellt und langsam bekam er eine Vorahnung, was Crave mit seiner Aussage vorhin meinte, dass sie die ersten Stunden einfach überstehen müssten.

Schon nach einer Stunde Training taten ihm alle Muskeln und Knochen weh. Am Ende der Unterweisung konnte nicht einmal mehr das Schwert ohne Anstrengung heben. Und wenn er sich so umsah, erging es vielen anderen nicht besser. Erleichtert ließ er auf Craves Befehl das Schwert sinken und setzte sich mit den anderen in einem Halbkreis auf den Boden. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte das Training Akkarin augenscheinlich nicht die geringste Anstrengung gekostet; der Vampir saß da, als wäre er gerade erst gekommen, vollkommen entspannt. Akkarin hatte seinen Blick bemerkt.

„Hey, ich mach die Übungen schon seit ich ein Schwert halten kann. Anfangs war ich auch immer fix und fertig. Aber die Kondition kommt schnell, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Tom konnte nichts mehr entgegnen, denn Crave richtete wieder das Wort an sie.

„So, wie besprochen, kommen wir nun zum magischen Teil des Ganzen. Und diesen wird euch Scarlett jetzt erklären."

Tom nahm nun zum ersten Mal die junge Frau bewusst war, als hätte er eben erst bemerkt, dass sie da ist. Ungleich Crave hatte sie langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, das zu einem Zopf geflochten über ihre Schulter hing. Sie trug ebenfalls lederne, schwarze Hosen, dazu aber ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Top. Ihre Augen blitzten in demselben Grün wie die von Crave. Ihr Schwert hing an ihrem Gürtel, es glänzte silbern und war mit vielen, verschiedenen Runen verziert, der Griff mit einem Lederstreifen umwickelt. Sie war sehr sportlich und mit der richtigen Kleidung konnte sie durchaus als Mann durchgehen. Doch als sie sprach, überraschte sie mit einer melodischen Stimme.

„Wie mein Vater schon sagte, ich heiße Scarlett und bin für den magischen Teil zuständig. Ich werde euch heute die Grundverzauberungen für den Schwertkampf erklären. Es gibt vier Verzauberungen, die ihr auf jeden Fall beherrschen solltet. Zuerst ist da die Feuerverzauberung."

Scarlett tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Schwertklinge und diese begann, rötlich zu glühen.

„Hiermit verstärkt ihr den Schaden, den ihr mit der Klinge zufügen könnt. Natürlich kann sie nun auch Brandverletzungen zufügen. Der Nachteil ist, dass die Klinge dadurch an Haltbarkeit verliert. Das Gegenteil davon ist Eis."

Wieder tippte sie die Klinge an und nun leuchtete sie blau.

„So erhöht sich die Haltbarkeit und das Gewicht eures Schwertes, was dann einen Vorteil bietet, wenn ihr größtmöglichen Schaden zufügen wollt. Der Nachteil ist, dass ihr dadurch auch langsamer werdet. Dann haben wir die Blitzverzauberung."

Dieses Mal verzichtete Scarlett auf den Zauberstab und überzog die Klinge mit einem Schnipsen ihrer Finger. Gelbes Licht zuckte um den blanken Stahl.

„Hiermit blendet ihr den Gegner und könnt ihn mit einem gut platzierten Treffer sogar paralysieren. Aber wenn ihr die Konzentration verliert, könnt ihr euch mit dieser Verzauberung auch selbst außer Gefecht setzen. Und hier das Gegenteil von der Blitzverzauberung, Schatten.

Sie schnipste wieder und die Klinge war von dunklen Schatten umhüllt. Sie schwang das Schwert und die Klinge schien immer wieder für ein paar Momente zu verschwinden, um dann wieder aufzutauchen.

„Wie ihr seht, verschwindet das Schwert für ein paar Momente, was den Gegner immens verwirrt und es euch erleichtert, Treffer zu landen. Der Nachteil ist, dass man selbst leicht den Überblick verlieren kann und sich selbst verletzt."

Sie zog ihr Top ein wenig hoch und zeigte eine lange Narbe knapp über der Hüfte; der ein oder andere schauderte.

„Mit diesen vier Grundverzauberungen werdet ihr, die Anfänger, beginnen zu arbeiten. Die Älteren werden sich weiter im echten Kampf üben und weitere kombinierte Techniken, Verzauberungen und Inschriften lernen. Und wie jedes Jahr sind die Theoriestunden zum Thema Inschriften Pflicht! Wer nicht kommt, darf auch nicht mehr mittrainieren und muss zuschauen!"

Viele stöhnten, aber Scarlett ließ keine Widerrede zu. Sie wandte sich an ihren Vater.

„Ich habe für heute alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gibt. Lass uns anfangen!"

Sie richtete das Schwert auf ihn, winkte ihm mit der freien Hand auffordernd zu. Crave lachte nur und zog sein eigenes Schwert. Es war komplett schwarz und die Runen leuchteten rot. Unter dem Griff prangte ein schön geschnittener Rubin in einem Sockel.

„Scythe. Eines der legendären Schwerter!"

Akkarin war ganz aufgeregt und lehnte sich noch etwas mehr nach vorne, um alles genau zu sehen.

Crave ließ das Schwert locker in der Hand rotieren und nahm eine defensive Stellung ein.

„Dann komm doch."

Er hatte noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, als Scarlett schon auf ihn zuflog und in der Bewegung ihr Schwert mit Eis überzog. Sie holte in der Bewegung weit aus und schlug präzise auf den Punkt mit aller Wucht zu. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde Crave entgegen aller Vernunft blocken, aber dann entschied er anders und wich aus. Es war sehr knapp und er hatte es nur seinen langjährig trainierten Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er unbeschadet davon kam. Noch im Zurückweichen glühte sein Schwert auf und er stach zu. Die Klinge zerfetzte den Stoff von Scarletts Top aber ihre Haut blieb unverletzt.

Scarlett überraschte ihren Vater mit einem Tritt vor die Brust und stieß ihn zurück. Schon schwang sie das Schwert abermals, aber dieses Mal blockte Crave mit einem Grinsen.

„Dieses Mal willst du es also dreckig, huh?"

Und damit drückte er ihr Schwert hoch und rempelte sie mit der Schulter um. Doch statt auf den Boden zu fallen rollte sich die Frau geschickt nach hinten ab und stand wieder auf beiden Beinen.

Schlagabtausch folgte Schlagabtausch, die Luft vibrierte nur so vor Magie. Tom kam es vor, als hätten sie erst ein paar Momente lang gekämpft, aber die Schweißflecken auf der Kleidung der Beiden sprachen eine andere Sprache. Scarlett ging in eine offensive Stellung.

„Ich werde das jetzt beenden!"

Sie fuhr ihre Klinge mit der Hand ab und eine Spur aus Feuer und Blitzen folgte ihr. Sie schwang ihr Schwert, ein Blitz schoss auf den überraschten Crave zu und traf ihn. Er schien paralysiert, als Scarlett weit ausholend auf ihn zustürmte. Wie bei ihrer ersten Attacke schlug sie mit voller Kraft zu, aber das Schwert bewegte sich nun um ein vielfaches schneller, durchschnitt regelrecht die Luft – und Crave.

Craves Abbild flimmerte noch einen Moment, löste sich dann auf und im selben Moment erschien er hinter Scarlett, sein Schwert und er selbst in Schatten gehüllt. Mit einem Grinsen zog er Scarlett mit seinem freien Arm an sich und legte sein Schwert an ihre Kehle. Hinter Tom stöhnten einige der Jungs, die vorher für Scarlett gewettet hatten, enttäuscht auf.

„Game over."

Scarlett ließ zum Zeichen ihrer Niederlage ihr Schwert sinken und hob die freie Hand. Mit ruhiger Stimme sagte sie:

„Das war unfair. Du hast nur wegen deinem Schwert gewonnen."

Crave lachte nun und ließ sie los.

„Gewonnen ist gewonnen. Man muss seine Möglichkeiten ausnutzen, besonders wenn man Spezialfähigkeiten zur Hand hatd. Aber dieses Mal warst du echt nah dran, zu gewinnen."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich an die Zuschauer.

„Nun habt ihr gesehen, was alles möglich ist. Und das war noch lange nicht alles! Wenn ihr eine Disziplin sucht, in der ihr kreativ sein könnt, körperlich wie auch geistig und magisch, dann seid ihr hier richtig. Wenn euch das zu anstrengend erscheint, dann seid ihr nun entlassen."

Crave gab den Schülern die Gelegenheit, den Trainingsraum zu verlassen und ein Mädchen, zusammen mit zwei Jungen, verließ tatsächlich den Raum. Crave nickte und fuhr fort.

„Alle anderen erwarte ich nächsten Samstag um dieselbe Zeit wieder hier. Übt die Schritte, die ihr heute gelernt habt und dann werden wir nächste Woche ans Eingemachte gehen! Schönes Wochenende euch noch!"

Damit verbeugte sich Crave und auch Scarlett, die immer noch ein wenig schmollte. Sie winkten ihnen noch zu, als sie den Raum verließen.

Xxx

Beim Mittagessen hatten die Vampire und Tom kein anderes Thema als den Kampf zwischen Crave und Scarlett. Es war wirklich spektakulär mitanzusehen und obwohl es Toms Lieblingsessen gab, nahm er gar nicht allzu viel davon wahr, so begeistert war er von der für ihn neuen Sportart. Und hätte er zwischen Mittagessen und dem Sportkurs Zeit gehabt, hätte er sofort die angemessene Kleidung dafür bestellt.

Aber gleich nach dem Mittag ging es ab zum Sportplatz, wo sich etwa 35 Schüler versammelt hatten. Von den Vampiren waren sonst noch Cassidian, Thamos, die Zwillinge Aridian und Sirian und Tian da, dazu Cameron und neun seiner Freunde. Der Rest setzte sich aus Schülern und Schülerinnen aller Altersstufen zusammen. Tom war überrascht, als er ihren Zaubertranklehrer den Weg entlang kommen sah. Er trug ebenfalls Sportkleidung, also war Francis Carter offensichtlich ihr Lehrer für diesen Kurs. Er hatte einen schwarz-weißen Ball unter den Arm geklemmt.

„Hallo Jungs und Mädels! Ihr kennt mich ja alle schon und ich auch die meisten von euch, also können wir die Vorstellungsrunde auslassen. Schön, dass sich dieses Jahr wieder so viele eingetragen haben. In diesem Kurs werden wir verschiedene Sportarten aus der Muggelwelt kennenlernen und ausüben. Hauptsächlich werden wir uns auf Teamsportarten konzentrieren, so bekommt jeder die Möglichkeit, mitzumachen. Jegliche Anwendung von Magie ist in diesem Kurs natürlich verboten."

Professor Carter machte eine kurze Pause, damit sich die Schüler das Gesagte einprägen konnten, dann fuhr er fort.

„Und ja, ich weiß, wir haben Vampire und Werwölfe unter uns, die den anderen unter Umständen körperlich überlegen sind. Aber wie jedes Jahr werde ich natürlich darauf achten, dass die Teams fair aufgeteilt sind und gleiche Chancen haben."

Tom blickte zu den Werwölfen hinüber und Cameron winkte.

„Also dann fangen wir mal mit einem leichten Aufwärmtraining an und danach spielen wir Fußball. Ich erkläre grob die Regeln, während wir uns aufwärmen und dann legen wir einfach mal los. Und los geht's!"

Tom hätte es ja nicht geglaubt, aber der Kurs machte ihm echt Spaß. Es war zwar ungewohnt und auch anstrengend, keine Magie zu benutzen, aber Spielen war noch nie so unterhaltsam und fordernd wie dieses Fußball. Anfangs war er noch froh, überhaupt den Ball zu treffen, aber nach und nach wurde er immer sicherer. Am Ende des dreistündigen Kurses hatte er das Gefühl, das Spiel verstanden zu haben und einigermaßen mit den Geübteren mithalten zu können. Tom empfand es als sehr entspannend, sich einfach nur ein bisschen zu bewegen ohne jeglichen Leistungsdruck. Auch die Vampire wirkten so locker wie sonst noch nie. Sie unterhielten sich sogar mit den anderen Schülern, egal ob magisches Wesen oder nicht. Die Arroganz, die sie normalerweise zeigten, war hier auf dem Platz nicht existent. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ein Mädchen an ihn herantrat, als er die Vampire bei ihrer Interaktion mit anderen beobachtete.

„Schade, dass sie sonst so verschlossen sind. Ich frag mich, wie du das aushältst."

Tom wandte sich überrascht um. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht zweite oder dritte Stufe, stand knapp hinter ihm und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Sie war recht hübsch und war Tom auf Anhieb sympathisch. Sie hatte ihn ein wenig überrumpelt, daher zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Hier kann man ganz normal mit ihnen reden, aber ich würde mich nicht trauen, in der großen Halle zu euch hinüber zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie mich einfach ignorieren."

Nun musste Tom lächeln.

„So schlimm sind sie doch gar nicht und sie würden dich sicher nicht einfach ignorieren, zumindest nicht aus Arroganz. Sie sind einfach misstrauisch wegen der Vorurteile, mit denen sie zu kämpfen haben."

Das war zumindest Toms eigene Einschätzung, warum die Vampire lieber unter sich blieben. Sie bildeten aus Selbstschutz eine Gruppe, nicht wie die Werwölfe aus Instinkt. Daher war es schwer, in die Gruppe aufgenommen zu werden, aber wenn man sich einmal das Vertrauen verdient hatte, so wie er in jener Nacht, behandelten sie einen ganz normal.

„Hm, so habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen. Da könntest du Recht haben. Ich heiße übrigens Lessa."

Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und zeigte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln; er nahm sie zögerlich und spürte Wärme in seinen Wangen aufsteigen, als er ihre Hand schüttelte.

„Ich heiße Tom, schön dich kennenzulernen."

Bevor sie sich aber weiter unterhalten konnten, wurden sie beide wieder ins Spiel eingewechselt. Tom hatte nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, sich nochmals mit Lessa zu unterhalten; sehr zu seiner Enttäuschung. Aber vielleicht würde er sie ja auf den Gängen oder beim Essen wiedersehen und vielleicht hatte er ja die Gelegenheit, sie anzusprechen.

Seine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Tian ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Hey Tom, gut gespielt fürs erste Mal!"

Tom grinste. Der Kurs war für heute zu Ende und seiner Meinung nach hatte er sich gar nicht mal so schlecht angestellt.

„War es denn so offensichtlich?"

„Du hast an den ersten drei Bällen vorbeigekickt, also ja?"

Tian lachte und Tom fiel mit ein. Akkarin, der in der anderen Mannschaft gespielt hatte, kam dazu.

„Hey und wie hat es dir gefallen?"

„Richtig gut, das macht echt Spaß! Aber du hast das doch schon vorher gespielt oder?"

„Ja, zuhause. Cassidian hat mir vor ein paar Jahren einen Ball geschenkt und immer, wenn er mit seinem Bruder vorbei kam, haben wir eine Runde gespielt. Oder ich hab allein ein bisschen gekickt. Ist ganz gut zum Zeitvertreib."

Der Vampir zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

„Wer war übrigens das Mädchen vorhin?"

„Das war Lessa aus meiner Klasse. Die ist ganz nett, aber bisschen schüchtern. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die mal jemanden von sich aus anspricht."

Kam Tian Tom zuvor.

„Was wollte sie eigentlich von dir?"

Tom hatte schon mit dieser Frage gerechnet und sich eine Antwort zurechtgelegt.

„Sie wollte nur wissen, ob mir der Kurs bis jetzt gefällt und dann hat sie sich noch vorgestellt."

„Und dabei bist du ganz rot geworden! Wie süß!"

Spottete Akkarin.

„Und du wirst noch eine ganze Weile rot bleiben!"

Tom klatschte Akkarin mit der flachen Hand leicht auf den sonnenverbrannten Nacken und lachte zusammen mit Tian über den jammernden Vampir. Erst als sie sich beruhigt hatten, fragte Tian den Jüngeren.

„Warum nimmst du keine Sonnencreme? So ein Sonnenbrand tut doch weh…"

„Sonnen… was?"

Akkarin sah ihn verwirrt an und auch Tom wusste nicht genau, von was Tian sprach.

„Sonnencreme. Das ist eine Erfindung der Muggel und wenn du dich damit eincremst, bekommst du keinen Sonnenbrand mehr. Hat dir das denn keiner gesagt? Wir alle benutzen Sonnencreme."

Die beiden Jungs sahen ihn immer noch verwirrt an. Tian bezeigte ihnen, ihm zu folgen.

„Na dann kommt mal mit, ich hab noch eine Tube über. Sie sollte für eine ganze Weile reichen."


	8. Erwischt!

Es sei auch angemerkt, dass sich der Autor tierisch über Reviews freuen würde ;)

xxx

Und so gingen die Wochen ins Land und langsam aber sicher neigte sich das Jahr dem Ende. Halloween und damit Toms 12. Geburtstag wurden gefeiert und die Schüler bereiteten sich auf die Weihnachtsferien vor.

Die letzten Schulwochen verliefen ohne nennenswerte Vorkommnisse. Unter der Woche waren beide Jungen voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, den Unterricht zu besuchen und ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, damit sie am Wochenende uneingeschränkt an ihren Kursen teilnehmen konnten. Im Unterricht zeichneten sich langsam ihre Präferenzen und Können ab; Während Toms Stärken in den Fächern Zaubertränke und, Arithmantik und Verwandlung lagen, war Akkarin eher in den Dunklen Künsten und Zauberkunst talentiert. Gemeinsam und gepaart mit harter Arbeit schafften sie es, zum Notenschluss vor den Ferien in allen Fächern mit gut oder besser abzuschneiden. Sie konnten somit beruhigt in die Ferien gehen und sich ein wenig zurücklehnen, sobald die Hausaufgaben, die sie über die freie Zeit bekommen hatten, erledigt waren.

Und seit Sebastian mit ihnen unterwegs war, hielt sich sogar Nathanael zurück. Mehr als ein paar böse Blicke und die ein oder andere abschätzende Bemerkung gab es von seiner Seite aus nicht und die Jungen zogen es vor, den Anderen einfach zu ignorieren. Die Lage beruhigte sich so weit, dass sogar Sebastian und Cassidian in ihrer Rolle als Aufpasser ein wenig entspannten und die beiden tagsüber weitestgehend alleine ließen, solange sie sich in öffentlichen Bereichen und zusammen aufhielten.

Und immer öfter waren auch Tian und Lessa mit den beiden anzutreffen, beim Lernen und Hausaufgaben machen oder bei den Freizeitaktivitäten. Das Mädchen ging schon bald mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Vampire ein und aus, die niemand für möglich gehalten hätte. An einzelnen Tagen saß sie mit ihnen sogar zum Essen an einem Tisch, ihre Schüchternheit für den Moment vergessen.

Alles in allem waren es friedvolle Tage und die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen waren in Gedanken schon in den Ferien unterm Christbaum.

Xxx

Akkarin warf seine Schultasche auf den Tisch am Fenster und ließ sich in einen den Stühle sinken. Geflissentlich ignorierte er den strafenden Blick der Bibliothekarin und kramte sein Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste heraus.

„So unnütz… als ob mir meine eigenen Leute in den Rücken fallen würden! Verteidigung gegen die… keine Ahnung… lichten Künste wäre viel sinnvoller…"

Tom kicherte, blieb aber stehen und stützte sich nur auf der Stuhllehne vor ihm auf.

„Jedes Mal dasselbe, wenn du das Buch raus holst. Du kannst das Fach wirklich nicht ab, oder?"

Der Vampir blätterte ziellos durch das Buch, achtete nicht darauf, dass durch seine grobe Behandlung mehrere Seiten Risse und Knicke davontrugen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was Pixies oder Grindelohs mit Dunklen Künsten zu tun haben. Aber ich kann wohl schon froh sein, dass Vampire nicht mehr unter Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aufgezählt werden. Das wär doch mal was, wenn ich lernen würde, wie man einen Vampir erkennt und tötet."

Tom lachte trocken und meinte ironisch:

„Weiß doch jedes Kind, wie man euch Blutsauger los wird… ein Pflock mitten durchs Herz, Kopf abschneiden und die Überreste verbrennen!"

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. Als würde es irgendein Wesen auf dieser Welt geben, den diese Prozedur nicht töten würde. Unweigerlich musste er an die Hexenverbrennungen im Mittelalter denken, von denen sie letztens im Geschichtsunterricht gehört hatten. Nur hatten die Hexen irgendwann aufgehört, für ihre Freiheit und Anerkennung zu kämpfen und hatten sich aus der öffentlichen Welt zurückgezogen. Sie, die Vampire und alle anderen Wesen, die sich ihnen angeschlossen hatten, würden dies nicht tun. Bis zum bitteren Ende, das war ihr Wahlspruch.

„Oder ein gemütliches Weihwasserbad, gewürzt mit Knoblauch?"

„Und bei mittlerer Hitze köcheln lassen und gelegentlich umrühren, bis der Vampir durch ist, Tom?"

Die Jungs lachten verhalten. Erst als sie sich beruhigt hatten, fuhr Akkarin fort:

„Na komm, lass uns diesen blöden Aufsatz über die Pixies schreiben, sonst hab ich keine Lust mehr."

Schwungvoll blätterte er eine weitere Seite um – und riss sie aus. Schon hatte er eine Hand im Nacken und die ihm wohl bekannte, schrille Stimme der Bibliothekarin rang in seinen Ohren:

„Mr. Cross, was genug ist, ist genug! Meine Geduld ist am Ende und vor nächstem Jahr werde ich nicht mehr zusehen, wie sie ihre oder meine Bücher missbrauchen. Raus hier und vor dem nächsten Schulbeginn will ich sie hier nicht mehr sehen! Und wenn sich bis dahin ihr Verhalten gegenüber Büchern nicht signifikant geändert hat, brauchen sie gar nicht mehr wieder zu kommen! Selbstverständlich werde ich ihre Eltern darüber informieren, wie sie mit ihrem Eigentum und dem anderer umgehen."

Sie schleifte den Vampir mehr oder weniger zur Tür und bugsierte ihn hinaus. Danach kam sie zurück zum Tisch und nahm sich Tom vor, der gerade Akkarins Sachen zusammenpackte und seinem Freund hinterher wollte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Riddle, aber ich muss sie bitten, die Bibliothek ebenfalls zu verlassen. Vorerst gelten für sie dieselben Beschränkungen, wie für Mr. Cross. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn sie ihren Freund eine Weile von hier fern halten. Meine Bücher brauchen eine Pause!"

Sie schob ihn sanft zur Tür und hinaus. Der Türflügel schloss sich mit einem leisen Klicken. Tom starrte Akkarin ärgerlich an.

„War das jetzt nötig, Akkarin?"

Der Junge schnaubte.

„Was? Es ist mein Buch, das geht die gar nichts an!"

„Du weißt doch ganz genau, wie Ms. Schneider mit ihren Büchern umgeht - als wären es ihre Kinder! Und du missbrauchst dein Buch in einer Art und Weise, dass es mir selber schon fast weh tut, das mit anzusehen. "

Tom wedelte mit Akkarins Buch durch die Luft. Der Einband war beschmiert, stellenweise beschädigt und die Ecken abgestoßen. Einzelne Blätter hingen lose heraus und hätte man es aufgeschlagen, hätte es einen noch bemitleidenswerteren Anblick geboten.

Akkarin schnappte sich das Buch und sah Tom kühl an, wie immer, wenn dieser Kritik an ihm übte.

„Dann sei froh, dass das nicht dein Buch ist. Das geht dich gar nichts an, wie ich damit umgehe."

Tom warf dem Vampir seine Tasche grob vor die Brust.

„Ach, das geht mich nichts an? Ich habe wegen dir jetzt Bibliotheksverbot und Ms. Schneider wird meinen Vater deshalb kontaktieren!"

Akkarin rollte die Augen.

„Oh nein, sie wird deinen Vater wegen ein paar beschädigten Büchern kontaktieren. Und jetzt?"

Tom ballte die Fäuste. Wenn seinem Vater eines heilig war, dann waren es Bücher. Und er würde gar nicht erfreut darüber sein, dass sein Sohn ausgerechnet in einer Bibliothek Unfug getrieben hat. Und dabei war er nicht einmal Schuld daran!

„Du bist doch echt ein Arsch! Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!"

Damit schwang er sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und marschierte davon. Manchmal war Akkarin wirklich unausstehlich, besonders wenn er nicht zugeben konnte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Ist ja schön für ihn, dass es seinem Vater egal ist, wenn er Bücher kaputt macht und beschädigt. Meinem Dad ist es leider ganz und gar nicht egal!"

Tom ging den Gang entlang, Verwünschungen murmelnd. Akkarin hatte es jetzt endlich geschafft, dass sie aus der Bibliothek geworfen wurden. Es war ja nicht so, dass Ms. Schneider sie nicht schon mehrfach vorgewarnt hätte, aber Akkarin provozierte sie immer und immer wieder. Er ging mit seinen Schulsachen generell recht sorglos um, aber man konnte ihm schon fast Absicht unterstellen, wenn man sah, wie er mit seinen Büchern in der Bibliothek umging. Besonders, wenn Ms. Schneider ihn dabei zusah.

Er konnte ja verstehen, dass der Vampir die Bibliothekarin nicht ausstehen konnte; sie war schließlich kein Freund von Vampiren und Werwölfen. Aber wenn man sie nicht, wie Akkarin, ständig provozierte, würde sie nie einen Schüler aufgrund seiner Herkunft anders als die anderen behandeln. Aber Akkarin war in diesen Dingen ungewöhnlich fanatisch; sobald es um Gleichberechtigung oder Akzeptanz von magischen Wesen ging, war er eine vollkommen andere Person. Über diese Themen konnte man mit ihm nicht diskutieren, besonders wenn man anderer Meinung war. Und das war unumgänglich, weil der junge Vampir sehr einseitige und extreme Ansichten vertrat.

Tom wunderte es nur, wie Akkarin es schaffte, sich so ausgiebig über die Beweggründe der Rebellion auszulassen, aber über die Vorgänge selbst kein Wort zu verlieren. Er hatte es bis jetzt nicht geschafft, auch nur einen Satz über diesen Krieg im Verborgenen aus seinem Freund herauszubekommen.

Er blieb stehen und sah sich um, er war einfach ziellos weitergelaufen. Hier war er bis jetzt noch nie gewesen, eine einzelne Treppe führte in den Keller. Tom ging an das nächste Fenster und blickte hinaus; viel gab es nicht zu sehen, das Glas war beinahe blind und dahinter war nur ein kleiner, dunkler Hinterhof zu erkennen, in dessen Mitte ein etwa vier Quadratmeter großes Beet angelegt war, in dem ein knorriger, alter Baum stand. Er war mit Schnee bedeckt und kleine Eiszapfen hingen an seinen Ästen. Tom versuchte noch, das Glas ein wenig klarer zu wischen, aber sah schon bald ein, dass das Vorhaben zwecklos war. Verärgert blickte er auf den nun dreckigen Ärmel seiner Robe.

„Na, dann muss ich wohl den ganzen Weg zurück…"

Tom wandte sich um und blickte direkt auf die Spitze eines Zauberstabs. Yvi lächelte, als sie sagte:

„Ich denke nicht."

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Xxx

Akkarin sah Tom fassungslos hinterher. Hatte dieser Kerl gerade „Arsch" zu ihm gesagt und ihn stehen gelassen? Hatte der sie noch alle, wegen eines fünftägigen Bibliotheksverbots so einen Aufstand zu machen?

Er machte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf - nun würde er den Aufsatz auch noch alleine machen müssen. Er war es schon so gewöhnt, dass Tom den Tag mit ihm verbrachte und sie alles gemeinsam machten, dass er sich schon komisch vorkam, allein zum Wohnheim zu gehen. Dort angekommen setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und holte das Streitobjekt hervor und legte das Buch vor sich auf den Tisch, betrachtete es.

Eigentlich hatte Tom schon Recht. Es war wirklich nicht notwendig, dass er dieses Buch so geringschätzig behandelte, nur weil er den Unterricht nicht ausstehen konnte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen tippte Akkarin seinen Zauberstab auf das Buch und schon sah es etwas besser aus. Die herausgerissenen Seiten waren wieder an Ort und Stelle und die gröbsten Beschädigungen am Einband waren auch verschwunden. Das Buch sah zwar immer noch immens mitgenommen aus, aber wenn er ein wenig vorsichtiger damit umging, würde es das Jahr noch überstehen.

Er schlug das Kapitel über Pixies auf und begann zu lesen. Und schlug es gleich wieder zu; zuerst musste er Tom suchen und sich entschuldigen – und dann zusammen den Aufsatz schreiben!

Nur wenige Minuten später stand Akkarin wieder vor der Bibliothek. Einen Moment sah er sich unschlüssig um und folgte dann dem Gang, den Tom vorhin gewählt hatte. Er führte in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, wo Schüler der Stufen eins bis drei nicht erlaubt waren. Cassidian hatte ihm erzählt dass dort die Wahlfächer stattfanden, die man ab dem vierten Jahr wählen konnte oder, Gerüchten zufolge, dafür ausgewählt wurde. Tom wusste das eher nicht, also war es umso wichtiger, dass er ihn fand. Er war sich sicher, dass der Andere weiteren Ärger nur zu gern vermeiden würde.

Der Gang schien endlos, mit schmalen Fenstern auf der einen und verschlossenen Türen auf der anderen Seite. Akkarin bog um eine weitere Ecke und sah, dass der Gang in einer Treppe in den Keller endete. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Tom so blöd wäre, in den Keller weiter zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn einfach verpasst. Er drehte um und ging den Weg zurück.

Weit kam Akkarin aber nicht –Scharniere quietschten, der Vampir blieb stehen. Vor ihm öffnete sich eine Tür knarrend. Heraus kam eine ihm wohlbekannte Person, grüne Augen blitzten gefährlich. Nathanael stand mitten im Gang, blockierte seinen Weg. In der rechten Hand hielt der Junge eine weiße, faustgroße Kugel. Er warf sie lässig hoch und fing sie wieder.

„Hallo, Akkarin. Heute so allein unterwegs?"

Nathanaels Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln und Akkarin hatte eine böse Vorahnung.

„Wo ist er?"

Der Junge lachte nur bösartig, als er plötzlich ausholte und die Kugel nach ihm warf. Reflexartig griff Akkarin danach und bemerkte erst viel zu spät, um was es sich handelte. Sobald die Kugel seine Handfläche berührte, explodierte sie und Akkarin hatte nicht einmal Zeit für einen Schrei, als der Schmerz ihm das Bewusstsein nahm.

Xxx

Ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht holte Akkarin ins Bewusstsein zurück. Er lag auf dem Boden, an Füßen und Händen gefesselt; die Hände waren ihm auf den Rücken gebunden. Seine Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an das Dämmerlicht zu gewöhnen, erst dann konnte er die Situation voll aufnehmen.

Über ihm stand Yvi, die ihn am Arm auf die Knie hochgezogen hatte. Schräg hinter ihr stand Nathanael vor Tom, der an die Wand gekettet aufrecht stand – blaue Augen suchten rote, der Blick darin war verzweifelt und ängstlich. Akkarin selbst spürte ebenfalls Panik in sich aufsteigen, doch er war so schwach, dass er sich nicht einmal von Yvis Griff losreißen konnte. Wütend fauchte er:

„Was hast du vor? Was willst du mit Tom?"

Nathanael lachte nur und kam auf ihn zu.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, eine Frage nach der anderen. Wir haben genügend Zeit und werden noch eine Weile hier miteinander verbringen. Was ich vor habe? Rache natürlich! Was ich mit deinem Freund hier anstellen will? Na das ist die wirklich interessante Frage."

Er schritt in dem Kellerraum auf und ab.

„Deine Sippe hat mir meinen Bruder genommen. Und jetzt nehme ich dir deinen Freund, anstatt eines Bruders versteht sich. Lausiger Ersatz eigentlich, wenn man es recht betrachtet."

Er stieß Tom in die Seite, dieser öffnete den Mund, wie um zu sprechen, aber es war kein Ton zu hören.

„Aber dafür habe ich mir etwas ganz besonderes für euch zwei einfallen lassen. Ihr werdet euch euer eigenes Grab schaufeln!"

Akkarin zerrte an seinen Fesseln, bleckte die Zähne.

„Glaub nur nicht, dass du damit durch kommst! Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn du uns hier tötest?"

Nathanael schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Tststs, wer redet denn davon, dass ich euch töte? Nein, nein, mein Plan ist viel besser als das. Aber ich will nicht zu viel verraten, sonst wäre es ja langweilig."

Akkarin riss sich nun doch los, nur um von dem Jungen mit einem Tritt wieder zu Boden befördert zu werden. Nathanael holte eine weitere Kugel aus der Tasche, sie schimmerte blau.

„Ich würde mir genau überlegen, was du jetzt machst. Mit dem hier kann ich dich ohne weiteres töten und niemand würde auch nur ein Haar von dir finden."

„Wenn dich damit jemand erwischt, werden sie dich wegsperren! Wahrscheinlich sogar nach Azkaban! Du weißt genau, dass diese Zauber strengstens verboten sind!"

Jetzt war es an Yvi, zu lachen.

„Wo kein Kläger, da kein Richter. Sogar wenn du hier lebendig rauskommst, wird dir niemand mehr glauben, kleiner Vampir."

Akkarin verstand nicht, was sie damit meinte. Warum sollte ihm dann keiner mehr glauben? Fassungslos musste er ihr zusehen, wie sie eine weitere Kugel hervor holte; eine weiße, wie zuvor, aber deutlich kleiner.

„Die hier ist für den Cruciatus. Ich würde sie ja zu gern deinem Freund geben, aber sie wirkt ja nur bei Vampiren, also was bleibt mir anderes übrig?"

Yvi setzte die Kugel auf Akkarins Schulter auf und fuhr mit ihr seinen Arm entlang, über den Stoff seiner Robe. In dem Moment, in dem die Kugel die nackte Haut seiner Hand berührte, explodierte auch sie in gleißendem Licht. Die Schmerzen, die Akkarin durchzuckten, waren mit nichts zu vergleichen; er hätte sogar den Cruciatus vorgezogen. Diese Kugeln waren speziell für den Kampf gegen Vampire entwickelt worden und verletzten nicht nur den Körper, sondern zerrten am Innersten, der Seele. Sie waren schon vor über 150 Jahren verboten worden, denn dies erschien den Menschen sogar gegenüber Vampiren zu grausam.

Akkarin schnappte nach Luft und versuchte erfolglos, seinen zitternden Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Wirkung des Zaubers hatte nach ein paar Minuten nachgelassen, aber noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, als würde seine Seele entfliehen wollen. Er rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen.

Erst das Klappern von Toms Ketten ließ ihn zaghaft aufschauen. Er folgte Toms Blick und sah Nathanael verschiedene Dinge auf einem Tisch ausbreiten – er konnte nicht sehen, was genau, aber Toms panischen Blick zu urteilen etwas Angsteinflößendes. Mit äußerstem Kraftaufwand schob Akkarin sich an der Wand hoch in eine kauernde Position.

Yvi wandte sich zu ihm um, betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang und sagte dann:

„Ich glaube, er ist so weit. Wir können anfangen; soll ich es machen?"

Nathanael winkte ab.

„Sorg du nur dafür, dass der Zauber funktioniert, ich mache den Rest."

Er nahm einen Gegenstand vom Tisch und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Nathanael hielt einen Stab aus Stahl in der Hand, an dessen Spitze ein Kreuz befestigt war. Akkarin erkannte es sofort – das sogenannte Sündenkreuz. Van Helsings Männer benutzten es, um Verräter zu kennzeichnen; und manchmal auch einfach nur zum Spaß an gefangenen Vampiren.

„Yvi, der Zauber!"

Die Frau nickte und schnippte ihren Zauberstab, zusammen mit einer Inkantation in fremder Sprache. Ein Band formte sich, verband Akkarin und Tom, verblasste dann. Nur Sekunden später spürte er Toms Schmerzen auf der Stirn und Tom fing merklich an, zu zittern, die Nachwirkungen der Kugel. Yvi seufzte enttäuscht.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die Effekte der Kugel auch übertragen werden…"

Nathanael gebot ihr zu schweigen. Er trat an Tom heran und zeigte ihm sein Werkzeug.

„Das hier ist das Sündenkreuz und es ist reserviert für solche wie dich - Verräter an der eigenen Rasse. Nicht dass du lange darunter leiden musst, wenn alles nach Plan geht. Du wirst für deinen Verrat bezahlen und du…"

Er zeigte auf Akkarin.

„… du bezahlst für das hier!"

Er fuhr sich über die kreuzförmige Narbe an seinem Hals. Akkarin sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Die, die das getan haben, haben dafür bezahlt, Nathanael! Lass Tom nicht für etwas bluten, das nur uns etwas angeht!"

Nathanael lachte emotionslos. Yvi antwortete für ihren jungen Herrn:

„Es geht ihn seit dem Tag etwas an, an dem er sich draußen auf dem Dach eingemischt hat! Er hat seine eigene Rasse verraten!"

„GENUG JETZT!"

Der Junge brachte seinen Zauberstab zum Glühen und hielt ihn unter das Brandeisen. Er erhitzte den Stahl als würde er Marshmallows über einem Feuer braten.

„Manche Dinge können nicht genug gesühnt werden. Sie haben meine Seele für immer beschmutzt und dafür bezahlt ihr mir bis in alle Ewigkeit!"

Das Brandeisen begann nun selbst zu glühen, er ging hinüber zu Tom und sagte an Yvi gewandt:

„Den Schweigezauber, bitte. Ich will ihn schreien hören…"

Und Schreien war alles, was Tom tun konnte, als sich das glühend heiße Metall durch die zarte Haut an seinem Hals brannte und in das Fleisch darunter. Und Akkarin schrie mit ihm, jede einzelne Sekunde, den ganzen Schmerz mitempfindend. Tom stemmte sich gegen die Ketten, doch er hatte keine Möglichkeit, seinem Peiniger zu entkommen.

Sogar als Nathanael das Brandeisen wegnahm, stieg der Schmerz noch an, der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch erfüllte den Raum. Nur entfernt nahm Akkarin das würgende Geräusch wahr, als Nathanael sich in einer Ecke übergab. Er registrierte nur am Rande, wie Yvi zu ihm ging und ihn beruhigte. Aber auch wenn er jetzt unbeobachtet war, konnte er nichts ausrichten, sein Körper von den Kugeln geschwächt, seine Sinne mit Schmerzen überflutet. Er lag nur schwer atmend am Boden, schweißgebadet und hielt Blickkontakt mit Tom, zu mehr waren sie nicht mehr imstande. Er könnte sowieso nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr es ihm leid tat, dass Tom in all das hineingezogen wurde und das alles aushalten musste.

Akkarin fühlte sich wie betäubt von den Schmerzen und auch Tom hing schlaff an der Wand, unfähig sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten; Akkarin konnte den Schmerz in seinen Schultern und Handgelenken spüren. Nathanaels Magen hatte sich offensichtlich so weit beruhigt, dass er weiter machen konnte.

„Und jetzt? Tötest du uns jetzt endlich?"

Akkarins Stimme war nur mehr ein heiseres Flüstern. Auch Nathanaels Stimme klang rau:

„Aber jetzt kommt doch erst der Hauptteil, mein Freund."

Dem Vampir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als der Junge ihn als „Freund" bezeichnete. Er brauchte nicht zu fragen, was der Hauptteil war, der Junge sprach schon weiter.

„Wir werden euch jetzt losbinden und gehen."

Akkarins Mund klappte auf, Tom blickte müde auf.

„Was?"

„Dann sperren wir die Tür ab und gehen auf Nummer sicher, dass euch in den nächsten Tagen keiner findet."

Akkarins Augen weiteten sich. Nun wusste er, was Nathanael damit meinte, dass ihm keiner glauben würde, sollte er es lebendig hier raus schaffen. In diesem Fall hätte er Tom im Blutdurst getötet und wäre wahrscheinlich halb wahnsinnig. Und das würde bald geschehen, die letzte Bluttablette lag schon eine Weile zurück. Er wollte sie eigentlich noch nehmen, als er vorhin sein Zimmer verließ.

Die Aussicht auf dieses Szenario ließ ihn das Unglaubliche tun – er rappelte sich hoch auf die Knie und flehte Nathanael an:

„Bitte, Nathanael, bitte mach das nicht. Bitte sperr Tom nicht mit mir hier drin ein. Er ist doch schon als Verräter gezeichnet, ist das denn nicht schon Strafe genug? Bitte!"

Doch alles Flehen war umsonst.

„Er soll ruhig sehen, mit welchen Monstern er sich eingelassen hat. Das ist der Preis für seinen Verrat. Komm, wir gehen. Schade, dass ich nicht zusehen kann, aber die Ferien warten auf mich."

Yvi schnappte sich die schon zusammengepackten Utensilien und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür. Als sie sie öffneten, fiel kein Licht herein – im Gang war es pechschwarz. Nathanael selbst befreite die beiden von ihren Fesseln und sagte zum Abschied:

„Schreit, so laut und so viel ihr wollt – keiner wird euch hören!"

Damit schloss sich die Tür und Akkarin konnte spüren, wie starke Zauber in Kraft traten. Unsicher sah er zu Tom hinüber, der an der Wand hinunter gesunken war und der ihm trotz allem schwach zulächelte. Er hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, was in den nächsten Stunden und vielleicht sogar Tagen auf ihn zukommen würde.


	9. Dunkle Geschichten im dunklen Keller

Read and Review ;)

Gruß Der Poltergeist

xxx

Seine Augen huschten im Raum hin und her, aber außer einem hölzernen Tisch und den in der Wand eingelassenen Ketten, an denen Tom zuvor gefesselt war, schien die Zelle leer; kein Fenster, nicht einmal ein Spalt unter der Tür. Nur das flackernde Licht der Immerlichtkerzen an der Wand – wahrscheinlich wollte Nathanael, dass er auch genau sah, was er Tom früher oder später antun würde – erfüllte den gemauerten Kellerraum, warf groteske Schatten auf die grob behauenen Steinquader in der Wand. Nur flüchtig sah er zu Tom hinüber, der zusammengekauert unter den Ketten saß, eine Hand vorsichtig über der stark geröteten und geschwollenen Brandwunde an seinem Hals. Er konnte den Anblick einfach nicht ertragen.

Resolut stand Akkarin auf. Sein Körper zitterte zwar immer noch und es tat ihm alles weh, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und ging zum Tisch. Mit einiger Mühe warf der Vampir den Tisch um und mit einem gezielten Tritt brach er eines der Tischbeine ab. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung, als er sich neben Tom an die Wand setzte, das Tischbein in den Händen. Akkarin drehte das Holz in seinen Händen, unfähig, Tom anzusehen.

„Tom?"

Der Junge antwortete mit einem schwachen „Ja?".

„Es tut mir leid. Ohne mich wärst du nicht in das Ganze mit hineingerutscht."

„Schon gut, ich hab´s mir selbst ausgesucht. Wir kommen hier schon raus."

Der Vampir lachte freudlos, seine Hand umschloss das glatte Holz fester.

„Du verstehst schon, in welcher Situation wir uns befinden, oder?"

Die Antwort kam zögerlich.

„Nicht genau, ehrlich gesagt."

Akkarin senkte den Blick und sammelte seine Gedanken, bevor er antwortete, die Stimme monoton:

„Ich habe die letzte Bluttablette heute Morgen genommen und bald wird die Wirkung nachlassen. Es ist keine Option, dass ich dein Blut jetzt kontrolliert trinke, da meine Magie durch diese verdammten Magiekugeln erschöpft ist. Ich könnte mein vampirisches Wesen nicht mehr ausreichend unter Kontrolle halten und würde dich wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle umbringen."

Akkarin ließ die Worte ein paar Minuten einsinken und als Tom nur mit Schweigen reagierte, fuhr er fort.

„Ich werde mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über mich selbst verlieren und ab einem bestimmten Punkt nicht mehr widerstehen können. Und dann heißt es, ganz einfach gesagt, du oder ich."

Er hielt dem Jungen das hölzerne Tischbein hin; die Seite mit der Standfläche glatt poliert, die andere, dort wo das Bein abgebrochen wurde, scharf gezackt. Tom machte keine Anstalten, das Stück Holz zu nehmen. Akkarin sah zu ihm auf, das ihm so bekannte Profil des Anderen zeichnete sich im Kerzenschein ab.

„Tom, bitte!"

Tom bewegte sich schneller, als Akkarin es für möglich gehalten hätte in seinem Zustand. Er schlug das Holz zur Seite, es klapperte über den Boden - blaue Augen blitzten wütend.

„Du kannst doch nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich dich damit …?!"

Akkarin hob den improvisierten Pflock wieder auf und drehte ihn in seinen Händen. Er atmete tief durch.

„Die Alternative ist, dass ich dich töte und ich dafür dann entweder hingerichtet werde oder nach Azkaban gesteckt werde. Wobei ich eine Hinrichtung vorziehen würde, dann müsste ich nicht mit der Schuld leben, einen Freund umgebracht zu haben. Die Sanktionen gegen einen Vampir, der einen Menschen anfällt und tötet, sind streng; sogar in einer solchen Situation wie dieser werde ich keine Milde erfahren.

Dir wiederrum wird nichts passieren, wenn du Gebrauch davon machst. Sie werden es als Notwehr bezeichnen und das ist es ja auch."

Er hielt Tom das Stück Holz abermals hin. Dieser nahm es zögerlich und legte es sofort in größtmöglichen Abstand neben sich auf den Boden. Tom sah zu Akkarin auf, der nun vor ihm kniete.

„Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und sie finden uns bald?"

Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf traurig. Sie wussten beide, dass es erst beim Abendessen auffallen würde, dass sie nicht mehr da sind. Und Sebastian und die anderen würden keine Anhaltspunkte haben, wo und wann sie verschwunden waren und dank ihrer beider magischen Erschöpfung würde auch ihre magische Signatur so gut wie nicht existent sein; außerdem wurde sie von Yvis Zaubern beinahe komplett geblockt. Sebastian hatte keine Chance, sie schnell zu finden. Er könnte wahrscheinlich direkt vor der Tür stehen und hätte keine Ahnung, wer sich dahinter befand.

Der Vampir zog sein T-Shirt hoch, entblößte seinen Oberkörper; auf der blassen Haut glänzten die Narben des „Sectum Sempra" -Fluches silbrig im Licht. Mit zwei Fingern tippte er sich auf die Brust.

„Hier musst du ansetzen. Weit ausholen und… du weißt schon."

Tom sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Nur für den Notfall. Mehr als einen Versuch wirst du nicht haben, denk daran."

Der Junge nickte nur und folgte dem Vampir mit seinem Blick, als sich dieser, nun mit deutlich größerem Abstand, wieder an die Wand setzte. Die darauffolgende Stille war für Akkarin beinahe unerträglich; seine Sinne wurden mit dem Abklingen der Tabletten immer schärfer und er konnte jetzt schon deutlich das Pochen von Toms Blut hören, was das Kratzen in seinem Hals nur verstärkte. Er legte die Hände über das Gesicht; er musste sich irgendwie ablenken.

„Lass mich dir erzählen, warum Nathanael speziell meine Familie so sehr hasst."

Tom blickte ihn überrascht an, er hat offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Akkarin unaufgefordert von sich selbst erzählte. Normalerweise war der junge Vampir eher verschlossen, sobald es um private Dinge ging. Akkarin bemerkte Toms Verwirrung, es war leicht an seinem Gesicht abzulesen.

„Ich finde, du solltest wenigstens erfahren, was es mit dem Bruder dieses Bastards auf sich hat, wenn du schon dafür herhalten musstest. Ich werde dir erzählen, wie es dazu kam, dass wir aufeinander trafen und wie er gestorben ist. Aber ich muss dich warnen, das wird eine längere Geschichte."

Tom richtete sich ein wenig gerader auf, sichtlich interessiert an der Geschichte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er gerade was anderes zu tun hätte. Akkarin lehnte den Kopf an die Wand, die Augen an die Decke gerichtet.

xxx

Flashback

„Mein Lord, seid ihr sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Sebastian, ich wüsste nicht, dass es dir zusteht, meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen!"

Der stechende Blick des Mannes ließ den Angesprochenen auf ein Knie fallen und den Blick senken. Der Vampirlord stand vor dem Fenster, stolz und furchteinflößend. Die Selbstsicherheit und das Charisma, die er ausstrahlte, ließen ihn im Kontrast zum Dämmerlicht, das hinter ihm durch das Fenster fiel, strahlen. Nefarian Abraxas Cross hatte den Titel eines Lords nicht nur geerbt, er war dazu geboren worden.

Das dunkelblonde Haar war säuberlich zurückgekämmt, außer ein paar unbezwingbaren Strähnen, die ihm bis über die dunkel-violetten Augen fielen. Die breiten Schultern verstärkten den Eindruck absoluter Macht, genauso wie die ernsten und doch fein geschnittenen Gesichtszüge. Aber Akkarin wusste, dass dieser Mann, sein Vater, genauso herzlich lachen wie rasend wütend sein konnte.

„Nein, mein Lord, natürlich nicht. Bitte verzeiht."

Die Atmosphäre hatte sich in binnen weniger Sekunden komplett verändert. So war es zuerst ein gemütliches Zusammensitzen nach dem Abendessen und jetzt liefen Akkarin Schauer über den Rücken. Auch Sebastian schien sich nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen und Akkarin konnte deutlich erkennen, dass sich ihm die Nackenhaare sträubten. Der junge Vampir wusste zwar genau, dass das plötzliche Aufbrausen seines Vaters nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, aber er wurde dennoch unruhig und musste gegen den Zwang ankämpfen, sich neben Sebastian zu knien und seinem Vater den ihm gebührenden Respekt zu zeigen. Der Autorität seines Vaters konnte keiner so leicht widerstehen. Aber er wusste auch, dass gerade sein Vater von ihm erwartete, Gesicht zu wahren und der junge Lord zu sein, der er eben war – auch wenn er gerade mal sieben Jahre alt war.

„Der Junge wird morgen mitkommen, er muss sehen, für was wir kämpfen. Er muss wissen, welches Erbe er eines Tages antritt!"

Akkarin ließ den Kopf hängen. Er wollte nicht wirklich mit zum nächsten Angriff, aber er hatte das alles selbst herauf beschworen.

xxx

Er wusste vom ersten Tag an, dass es Ärger geben würde, wenn sein Vater erfuhr, dass er nachmittags aus dem Anwesen entwischte und mit den Kindern aus dem Dorf spielte. Sie waren allesamt Muggel und dachten sich nichts dabei, dass er rote Augen hatte und bleiche Haut. Dazu zählte er zu den jüngeren Kindern der Gruppe und so fiel es auch nicht auf, dass er ein wenig stärker als der durchschnittliche Siebenjährige war, da die meisten ja sowieso stärker waren, als er. Für sie war er einfach der Sohn der reichen Familie, die zurückgezogen in dem Anwesen auf dem Hügel wohnte.

Also schlich er beinahe jeden Nachmittag aus dem Haus und hinunter ins Dorf um zu spielen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass an diesem einen Nachmittag ein Exorzist im Dorf Halt gemacht hatte, um den Gerüchten von hier ansässigen Vampiren nachzugehen. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er Akkarin sofort als das erkannte, was er war.

Die Dämmerung setzte ein und es wurde Zeit für den jungen Vampir, zum Anwesen zurückzukehren. Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und leise summend ging er einen schmalen, versteckten Trampelpfad hoch zu seinem Zuhause, die fast lautlosen Schritte hörte er nicht. Erst als sich eine Hand über seinen Mund legte, bemerkte er die fremde Person. Der Mann richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und schwarze Fesseln schossen daraus hervor und banden in an Ort und Stelle und der Mann nahm die Hand aus seinem Gesicht. Akkarin war viel zu geschockt, als dass er geschrien hätte. Mit großen Augen sah er den Fremden an. Er trug eine weite, graue Robe mit zurückgeschlagener Kapuze. Der Kopf war kahl geschoren und die blanke Haut mit Tattoos überzogen, sein Gesicht war von Narben zerfurcht und von der Sonne gegerbt. Der Mann zeigte ihm ein kaltes Lächeln und entblößte dabei zwei Reihen weißer, spitzer Zähne, offensichtlich selbst angespitzt. Als der Mann sprach, jagte es ihm den kalten Schweiß über den Körper - vollkommen gefühlskalt.

„Das muss mein Glückstag sein. Läuft mir doch glatt einer dieser unheiligen Brut über den Weg!"

Akkarin wand sich in seinen Fesseln, erfolglos.

„Kein Grund, Angst zu haben. Wenn du brav bist, mach ichs kurz. Versprochen!"

Die Angst nahm dem jungen Vampir die Sprache. Er hatte schon die wildesten Horrorgeschichten gehört, was die „heiligen" Männer mit Vampiren anstellten, wenn sie sie in die Finger bekamen. Er versuchte, die Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Panik stieg in ihm auf, als der Mann ihn am Kiefer packte und ihn grob zu sich ran zog.

„Wo ist eure Brutstätte, Bastard?"

Akkarin schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. Unter keinen Umständen würde er dem Mann etwas verraten. Dieser akzeptierte das Schweigen nicht und verpasste ihm mit der Rückhand einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, bevor er ihn abermals hochzog.

„Noch einmal, wo ist der Rest von euch Bastarden?"

Akkarin konnte es in seinen Augen sehen – dieser Mann kannte kein Erbarmen. Selbst wenn er ihm alles verraten würde, würde er hier nur seinen Tod finden. Und das würde trotz des Versprechens kein schneller sein. Er kannte diese Menschen aus dem Verlies seines Vaters, sie hatten kein Mitleid mit Vampiren. Also tat er das Einzige, zu was er imstande war – er spuckte dem Mann ins Gesicht und rief:

„Einen Scheiß werd ich dir verraten!"

Einen Moment war er stolz auf sich selbst, besonders auf das Schimpfwort, das er erst neulich aufgeschnappt hatte. Aber der Moment wurde jäh beendet, als er gewaltsam auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Der Mann zog ein Messer aus seiner Kutte, beugte sich über den Vampir; seine schwarzen Augen sprühten förmlich vor Wut.

„Ich werde sie auch so finden, du kleiner…"

Weiter kam er nicht, ein schwarzer Schatten krachte in den Mann und sie rollten kämpfend ein Stück den Hügel hinunter. Mehr sah Akkarin nicht, denn ein zweiter Schatten landete neben ihm, hob ihn hoch und brachte ihn in Windeseile Richtung Anwesen. Er wusste schon, wer die Gestalt war, bevor er ihr Gesicht sah; das war eindeutig Sebastians Geruch. Erleichtert verbarg er sein Gesicht in dessen Robe.

Als er das nächste Mal aufsah, blickte er direkt in das strenge, wütende Gesicht seines Vaters. Sebastian setzte ihn ab und kniete sich schräg hinter ihm hin.

„Wir haben ihn gefunden. Es war tatsächlich der Mann, der Lord Benorov und seine Familie hingerichtet hat. Viktor bringt ihn ins Verlies, sobald er ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Es sollte keine Probleme geben."

Lord Cross nickte dem Vampir zu, ohne auch nur einmal die Augen von seinem Sohn zu nehmen. Akkarin zitterte unter dem strengen Blick. Er wollte gerade beginnen, sich zu entschuldigen, als sein Vater mit scharfer Stimme zu Sebastian sagte:

„Bring ihn auf sein Zimmer oder ich bring ihn noch um. Ich werde mich später um ihn kümmern!"

Sebastian stand auf und verbeugte sich.

„Ja, mein Lord."

Er legte Akkarin die Hand auf die Schulter, führte ihn hinaus und hoch zu seinem Zimmer.

„Junge, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Weißt du eigentlich, wie wütend dein Vater ist? Was für Sorgen er sich gemacht hat?"

Akkarin konnte nur schwer glauben, dass sich sein Vater Sorgen gemacht hatte – zumindest hatte er es eben nicht gezeigt.

„Hast du überhaupt die leiseste Ahnung, in welche Gefahr du dich begeben hast? Dieser Mann ist eine Bestie. Du hattest Glück, normalerweise tötet er zuerst und fragt danach."

Der Junge schauderte nochmals.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte doch nur…"

Er wurde von einem Hauself unterbrochen, der mit einem Knall erschien.

„Master Sebastian, Master Nefarian möchte euch sprechen."

Damit verschwand er wieder. Sebastian stand vom Bett auf, auf das er sich mit dem Jungen gesetzt hatte und seufzte.

„Kopf hoch. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm."

Und dann ließ er den jungen Vampir alleine zurück in seinem Elend und der Junge saß auch noch genauso auf dem Bett, als sein Vater später das Zimmer betrat.

Wortlos setzte sich dieser auf den Stuhl vorm Kamin und bedeutete Akkarin, zu ihm zu kommen. Dieser wusste schon, was nun kommen würde und ging resigniert zu seinem Vater. Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung, in die schwarz-violetten Augen zu blicken. Der Blick des Älteren zuckte nur kurz hinunter zu seinen eigenen Knien, bevor sie Akkarin wieder fixierten. Der Junge ergab sich seinem Schicksal und beugte sich gehorsam über die Knie seines Vaters.

Xxx

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Vater ihm den Hintern versohlt hatte, aber definitiv war es dieses Mal mit Abstand das schmerzhafteste. Dennoch biss der Junge die Zähne zusammen und erst als sein Vater ihn aufrichtete und zu sich auf den Schoß zog, flossen die Tränen ungehindert. Der Mann strich ihm über den Kopf, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Weißt du eigentlich, was für Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe, mein Junge? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es mir ging, als ich erfahren habe, dass du im Dorf bist zusammen mit diesem Exorzisten? Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich nicht lebendig wiedersehen."

Akkarin konnte nicht wissen, dass gerade dieser Mann wenige Wochen zuvor einen befreundeten Clan bestialisch ausgelöscht hatte und nun auf der Suche nach weiteren Opfern war.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn dir etwas Ernsthaftes zugestoßen wäre. Ich habe deiner Mutter doch versprochen, dich zu beschützen, komme was wolle…"

Die Stimme seines Vaters brach und er verstärkte den Griff um seinen Sohn. Akkarin fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schuldig.

„Es tut mir so leid, Papa. Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich wollte doch nur…"

Nefarian nahm sich ein paar Minuten Zeit, bevor er antwortete:

„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dir zu zeigen, gegen wen und für was wir kämpfen, mein Junge."

Akkarin sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Du musst verstehen, in welcher Situation wir uns befinden und dann kannst du selbst entscheiden, ob du dich weiterhin wegschleichst und dich so leichtfertig in Gefahr begibst. Morgen werden wir einen Angriff auf ein Kloster starten, das sich in der Hand der van Helsings befindet; dort halten sie viele unserer Gefolgsleute gefangen und missbrauchen sie für ihre Experimente. Das kann ich nicht dulden und wir müssen dem ein Ende setzen. Du wirst uns morgen begleiten."

Der Junge nickte. Er hatte keine Angst, denn sein Vater würde ihn nur mitnehmen, wenn er sich tausendprozentig sicher war, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte. Dennoch beunruhigte ihn der Gedanke, den Krieg direkt mitzuerleben. Die Geschichten der Erwachsenen waren schon genug, ihm schlaflose Nächte zu bereiten.

Sein Vater hob ihn mit hoch, als er aufstand. Er trug ihn zu seinem Bett und steckte ihn unter die Decken. Mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger trug er seinen Pyjama.

„Und jetzt ruh dich ein wenig aus, du schläfst ja schon fast im Sitzen ein."

Jetzt, wo sein Vater es erwähnte, bemerkte auch er seine Müdigkeit und gähnte. Nefarian drückte ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut, ich lasse dich zum Essen wecken."

Und noch bevor Nefarian das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war Akkarin schon eingeschlafen.

Xxx

Es war so weit. Die Gefolgsleute seines Vaters hatten sich im Hof des Anwesens versammelt; knapp 50 Vampire und Werwölfe. Akkarin stand, in schwarze Roben gehüllt, neben Sebastian, der die Aufgabe hatte, ihn heute Abend zu schützen. Sebastian war dafür die beste Wahl, da er, eher ungewöhnlich für Vampire, besonders in defensiven Zaubern sehr talentiert war; die meisten Vampire schafften es nicht einmal, einen einfachen Schildzauber zu beschwören.

Nefarian trat aus dem Schatten des Anwesens und die Versammelten verstummten sofort und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der Mann, ebenfalls komplett in schwarz gehüllt, räusperte sich.

„Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen. Jeder hat seine Aufgabe und Position und unser Ziel ist klar. Hat noch wer Fragen?"

Niemand regte sich. Die Taktikbesprechung heute Nachmittag war sehr ausführlich und jeder sollte Bescheid wissen.

„Dann los!"

Nefarian warf sich die Kapuze über und zog den Kragen hoch. Die Kleidung ließ nur einen schmalen Spalt für die Augen und diese blitzten gefährlich; alle taten es ihm gleich, auch Akkarin und Sebastian. Vier Zauberer zusammen apparierten die Gruppe zum Kloster, die Gefolgsleute schwärmten sofort aus und nur wenige Minuten später schritten Akkarin, Sebastian und Nefarian durch den riesigen Torbogen, dessen mächtige Tore, zu Splittern reduziert, im Areal verteilt lagen.

Dort hatte sich eine Gruppe Männer, in denselben grauen Roben wie der Mann am Tag zuvor, versammelt. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken, die Zauberstäbe zur Verteidigung bereit. Entschlossenheit stand in ihre Gesichter geschrieben - das würde ein harter Kampf werden, die gegnerische Gruppe war etwa 40 Mann stark.

Sebastian hatte gerade einen starken Schild um sie beide errichtet, da flogen schon die ersten Flüche und prallten an eben jenem Schild ab. Wie gebannt sah Akkarin seinem Vater beim Kämpfen zu, so hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen, wie der Teufel persönlich wütete er unter den Gegnern; nicht nur mit Magie, sondern auch mit Schlägen und Tritten. Schon gingen die ersten Grauroben zu Boden, während von ihren eigenen Leuten noch fast alle standen.

Dann aber zog einer der Gegner eine gleißende Kugel aus der Kutte und Panik brach aus. Stechendes Licht erfüllte den Innenhof des Klosters, als die Kugel auf einem ihrer Männer auftraf; der Schütze hatte genau den Augenschlitz der Robe getroffen.

Dort, wo der Vampir gestanden hatte, war nun nur noch ein etwa fünf Meter breiter Krater und die Umstehenden waren alle zu Boden gegangen und krümmten sich. Sogar sein Vater hielt einen Moment lang inne, um wieder Ordnung in die Truppe zu bringen.

„Formiert euch! Schützt euer Gesicht, dann können sie euch nichts anhaben!"

Nefarian konnte der Kugel nur knapp ausweichen, als sie auf ihn zuflog. Sie zischte an seinem Gesicht vorbei und schlug hinter ihm in der Wand ein. Akkarin erwartete wieder das grelle Licht, doch die Kugel prallte nur ab und fiel harmlos zu Boden. Der Junge starrte verdutzt die Kugel an.

„Diese Kugeln sind speziell dafür gemacht, uns Vampire zu töten. Sobald sie uns direkt berühren, entfalten sie ihre zerstörerische Kraft. Sie sind seit über 150 Jahren verboten, aber du siehst ja, das interessiert van Helsings Leute wenig. Bleib bloß hinter mir. Wenn das so weiter geht, verschwinden wir von hier."

Akkarin nickte nur, gefesselt von den Kämpfen im Innenhof. Das Blatt hatte sich gewendet und nun hatten die Grauroben ganz klar die Oberhand. Die Gefolgsleute seines Vaters waren mehr damit beschäftigt, sich vor den Kugeln zu schützen, als den Gegner zu bekämpfen. Die wenigen Werwölfe in ihrer Gruppe waren überfordert mit der Übermacht der Grauroben. Im Moment sah es so aus, als müssten sie sich zurückziehen. Akkarin sah, wie sein Vater gerade den Befehl geben wollte.

Doch dann explodierte das Gebäude hinter den Grauroben und ein einzelner, junger Mann trat hervor. Er war in eine Art Lederrüstung gehüllt, die ihm wie angegossen passte, ein dunkelblauer Umgang bauschte sich hinter ihm auf. Den Zauberstab hatte er kampfbereit in der Hand.

Aber die zuerst freudigen Zurufe arteten bald in Schreckensschreie aus, als der Mann zielsicher einen nach dem anderen ausschaltete. Die Vampire und Werwölfe standen regungslos da und beobachteten verwirrt das Geschehen. Keiner konnte so recht glauben, was da passierte – van Helsings Leute auch nicht, sie ließen sich widerstandslos niedermetzeln.

Nur wenige Minuten später kniete nur noch ein einzelner, blutüberströmter alter Mann in grauen Roben vor dem silberhaarigen, jungen Mann.

„Lord Samael? Warum?"

Die stechend grünen Augen blitzten und spiegelten eine Mischung von Emotionen wider – Abscheu, Hass, Trauer, Unglauben, Enttäuschung - tiefste Enttäuschung.

„Das fragst du noch? Was seid ihr für Menschen, die solch grausame Dinge mit lebendigen Wesen anstellen? Ihr verdient es nicht, weiter zu leben! Ich schäme mich für euch und meinen Vater, der so etwas billigt!"

„Aber mein Lord, sagt doch so etwas nicht! Es ist alles nur im Sinne des Lichts!"

Der junge Mann verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er den Zauberstab auf den Mann richtete.

„Wenn so etwas im Sinne des Lichts sein soll, will ich kein Teil mehr davon sein! Ihr habt mich enttäuscht! Ihr alle!

_Avada Kedavra_!"

Gleißend grünes Licht blendete Akkarin für einen Moment und dann lag der Mann auf dem Boden. Der junge Mann indes steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, ging an dem Toten vorbei und auf Nefarian zu. Er ließ sich von den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäben nicht beirren, sondern hielt zielstrebig auf den Anführer der Rebellion zu. Die schwarz gekleideten Gestalten schlossen den Kreis um den jungen Mann, auch Sebastian und somit Akkarin kamen näher, bis sie neben Nefarian standen.

Einem Moment stand der junge Mann dem Vampirlord gegenüber, stolz und erhaben. Dann fiel er zur Überraschung aller vor Nefarian auf die Knie, warf ihm dann seinen Zauberstab vor die Füße.

„Wie kann man lebendigen Wesen so etwas Grausames antun?"

Nefarian schien genau zu wissen, was der junge Mann meinte.

„Hat irgendeiner überlebt?"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„In dem Moment, in dem der Angriff startete, haben sie alle getötet. Aber bitte glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass ihr es selbst getan hättet, wenn ihr auch nur einen Funken Mitleid habt. Es war grausam."

Nefarian nickte nur, während der Mann nur immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte, wie um scheußliche Erinnerungen loszuwerden.

„Ich weiß, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir eine solche… Einrichtung stürmen."

Der Mann blickte verstört auf. Damit hatte er anscheinend nicht gerechnet; die Wut in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Es gibt noch mehr dieser Labore?"

Nefarians Züge verhärteten sich, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Er sagte nichts, nickte nur. Der junge Mann fiel vorne über auf die Hände und starrte fassungslos auf den Boden. Dann stand er auf, drückte die Schultern durch. Mit zitternder Stimme begann er abermals zu sprechen, der Blick in seinen Augen determiniert.

„Ich habe die Ansichten meiner Familie schon immer verurteilt, die Art und Weise, wie sie über lebendige Wesen sprechen und richten. Doch habe ich es aufgrund unserer Geschichte und Vergangenheit immer stillschweigend akzeptiert – jugendliche Unwissenheit. Aber das hier, diese Versuche, das ist zu viel. Für so etwas will ich nicht einstehen, für solche Machenschaften KANN ich nicht einstehen. Bitte, mein Leben ist eures, Lord Cross. Es ist nicht genug, um die Leben dieser bemitleidenswerten Menschen in den Kellern zu sühnen, aber…"

So stand der junge Mann mit hoch erhobenem Kinn vor Nefarian, bereit zu sterben. Alle erwarteten nun, dass ihr Anführer Samael van Helsing mit einem Fluch niederstreckte. Doch dieser überraschte sie alle, als er seinen Zauberstab weg steckte und auf den jungen Mann zuging. Vor ihm nahm er die Kapuze ab und schob den Kragen aus seinem Gesicht; er sah van Helsing direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn du wirklich darauf bestehst, töte ich dich hier und jetzt. Aber es wäre schade um dich, ich kann den Willen zu leben in deinen Augen sehen. Ich kann dir eine andere Alternative anbieten, wenn du möchtest. Denn du hast Recht, dein Tod nützt uns nichts, aber lebendig…"

Der Vampirlord betonte das Wort „lebendig" besonders. Die Augen des jungen Mannes weiteten sich.

„Ich würde niemals freiwillig zu einer willenlosen Puppe werden wollen…"

Nefarian gebot ihm zu schweigen.

„Nicht, wenn ich dich verwandle…"

Die Vampire um sie herum zogen simultan die Luft ein, denn es war undenkbar, dass ein Reinblüter einen herkömmlichen Menschen biss und ihm im Gegenzug sein Blut gab. Auch der junge Mann konnte es nicht glauben, wenn auch aus anderen Motiven.

„Aber das ist…"

„Bist du bereit, alle Verbindungen zu deiner Familie und deren Werte zu kappen und Teil meiner Familie zu werden? Bist du bereit, das Undenkbare zu tun?"

Akkarin wusste, wovon sein Vater sprach. Für einen Anhänger, oder noch besser, einem Familienmitglied, der van Helsings gab es nichts Schlimmeres, als verwandelt und somit infiziert zu werden – egal ob von einem Vampir oder Werwolf. Sie zogen den Tod vor. Doch dieser junge Mann überraschte sie alle.

Er fiel wieder auf die Knie.

„Ich bin bereit, mein jetziges Leben hinter mir zu lassen. Vielleicht kann ich so etwas von dieser Grausamkeit wieder gut machen. Bitte erspart mir nur, gegen meine eigenen Brüder kämpfen zu müssen."

Nefarian reichte ihm die Hand und zog den jungen Mann mit einem echten Lächeln zurück auf die Füße.

„So sei es!"

Und mit einer geschickten Bewegung seiner freien Hand zerfetzte der Vampirlord die Lederrüstung, legte die linke Schulter frei; der junge Mann neigte den Kopf bereitwillig zur Seite. Nefarian strich mit der Zunge nur kurz über die glatte Haut an dessen Hals, bevor seine Fangzähne in das Fleisch sanken.

Einige der umstehenden Vampire stöhnten auf, ob wegen der Szene selbst oder wegen dem süßen Blutgeruch, der den Innenhof plötzlich erfüllte, konnte Akkarin nicht genau sagen. Er wusste, dass diese kontrollierte Art des Blutsaugens eigentlich ein sehr intimer Akt war und dass sein Vater mit dieser Aktion inmitten seiner Gefolgsleute gegen jegliche Etikette verstieß. Aber er hatte noch nie eine Verwandlung miterlebt, also sah er genauso gebannt zu, wie alle anderen. Dennoch fühlte er sich seltsam peinlich berührt, so unverhohlen dabei zuzusehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Nefarian ließ von dem jungen Mann ab. Dieser glitt zu Boden, regungslos; Samael atmete ein letztes Mal aus und dann lag er still, der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nicht mehr. Die Wunde an seinem Hals hörte bald auf zu bluten und die gebräunte Haut erblasste zusehends.

Alle starrten die beiden an und schienen auf etwas zu warten. Und plötzlich schnappte der junge Mann verzweifelt nach Luft, Fangzähne deutlich sichtbar. Er riss die Augen auf und Akkarin konnte sehen, wie das Grün langsam von Violett verzehrt wurde, dunkles, sattes Violett.

Nefarian kniete sich in den Dreck, direkt neben den neu Verwandelten. Mit einem Arm half er ihm in eine sitzende Position, mit der anderen entblößte er seinen eigenen Hals. Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, als er befahl:

„Trink!"

Die umstehenden Vampire hielten alle den Atem an, als der junge Mann vorsichtig an Nefarian, schnüffelte, dann probeweise an der kalten Haut leckte und letztendlich seine Fangzähne in das weiche Fleisch stieß. Sein Vater keuchte kurz, aber ließ den neugeborenen Vampir trinken, bis dieser von ihm abließ. Der Vampirlord richtete sich auf, half dem Jüngeren und als sie beide standen, stammelte der junge Mann:

„Ich… Danke…"

Nefarian hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab hin und als er ihn genommen hatte, sagte er:

„Nichts zu danken.

Es ist an der Zeit, diesen Ort zu verlassen!"

Den letzten Satz rief er den Umstehenden zu, sie aus ihrer Starre reißend. Einer nach dem anderen disapparierte. Nun standen nur noch Nefarian, Sebastian, Akkarin und Samael im Innenhof des verwüsteten Klosters.

Akkarin warf noch einen letzten, scheuen Blick auf den neuen Vampir, bevor Sebastian ihn Seite an Seite apparierte. Nefarian hielt Samael die Hand hin und sagte mit einem Lächeln:

„Willkommen in deinem neuen Leben!"

Xxx

Krähen kreisten über dem Kloster, zeichneten sich scharf gegen den vollen Mond ab, der bleich und teilnahmslos auf die Toten hinab sah. Die Gemäuer waren verlassen, nur der Wind heulte noch durch die Gänge. Irgendwo im Inneren brannte ein Feuer und schwarzer, fettiger Rauch stieg aus den Tiefen des Klosters hervor, waberte über den Hof. Doch konnte der Rauch den unerträglichen Gestank, der von den unzähligen Leichen ausging, nicht überdecken. Eine gespenstische Stille hatte sich über den Ort gelegt.

Diese Stille wurde jäh von einem lauten Knall zerstört. Zwei Gestalten standen inmitten der Rauchschwaden, Rücken an Rücken, bereit, einen Angriff abzuwehren. Erst als sie sich sicher waren, allein zu sein, nahmen sie simultan die Kapuzen ab.

Weißes Haar glänzte unheimlich im fahlen Mondlicht, zwei wasserblaue Augenpaare, von so hellem Blau, dass sie schon fast farblos waren, sahen sich emotionslos um. Der Eine schnüffelte und zog ein Tuch hoch bis über die Nase und schon tat es ihm der Andere gleich. Bedächtig staksten sie durch den Dreck, vorbei an Leichenteilen und verkohlten Körpern, bis einer stehen blieb und in die Hocke ging.

„Der hier."

Die Stimme war rau und kalt, fast schon unmenschlich, gedämpft durch das Tuch. Die zweite Gestalt kam zu ihm herüber, ging ebenfalls in die Knie. Er packte einen der regungslosen Körper am Kragen der Kutte, zog ihn hoch und schüttelte ihn energisch. Er wurde mit einem schwachen Husten belohnt, dem pfeifender Atem folgte.

„…Helsing?"

Der Mann, der den Schwerverwundeten hielt, schüttelte ihn nochmals. Mit überraschend sanfter und salbungsvoller Stimme fragte er:

„Was ist hier passiert? Sprich!"

Der Verletzte hustete nochmals, kleine Tröpfchen Blut auf die Kleidung des Mannes sprühend.

„Überfall… Lord Samael… Cross… verwandelt…bitte… Hilfe!"

Abscheu zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes ab, als er den Verletzten zurück auf den Boden fallen ließ. Ein kurzer Lichtblitz aus seiner Hand und die Augen des Mannes starrten stumpf an ihm vorbei zum Mond, ohne ihn zu sehen.

Beide Männer standen wieder auf, schauten sich noch kurz um, bevor sie sich einander zuwandten; sie hatten dieselben Gesichtszüge und dieselbe Statur. Der eine ergriff das Wort mit sanfter Stimme:

„Wir müssen sofort Bericht erstatten. Hier gibt es für uns nichts mehr."

Der Andere antwortete prompt:

„Diese verdammten Bastarde haben wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und dann noch Samael… ich wusste, wir hätten ihn niemals schicken dürfen, um unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen…"

„Vergiss Samael, Kain. Er gehört nicht mehr zu uns, er ist jetzt einer dieser Bastarde."

Sein Bruder zögerte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete:

„Aber Abel…"

Abel fuhr seinem Bruder über den Mund.

„Kein aber! Samael ist hier und heute gestorben! Was aber nicht heißt, dass wir keine Rache üben können…"

Ein grausames Lächeln zeichnete sich auf beiden Gesichtern ab. Mit einem weiteren Knall waren die beiden wieder verschwunden.

Endgültige Ruhe kehrte im Innenhof ein und nach der Anwesenheit der Zwillinge mieden sogar die Krähen den Ort.

Flashback Ende

Xxx

Akkarin beendete seine Geschichte, wandte den Kopf und blickte in Toms erwartungsvolles Gesicht.

„Was denn?"

Tom rollte die Augen.

„Was wohl? Lebt Samael immer noch bei euch?"

Akkarin lächelte in sich hinein, so sanft, dass es sogar Tom, der ihn direkt anblickte, entging.

„Ja. Aber das ist eine Geschichte für einen „schöneren" Tag wie heute."

Tom nickte und rieb sich fröstelnd die Arme. Die Temperatur schien in der letzten Stunde merklich gefallen zu sein und dem Jungen war es trotz seiner Robe kalt. Akkarin zog seine eigene Robe aus und warf sie zu Tom.

„Hier, nimm ruhig. Bevor es mir ernsthaft kalt wird, muss die Temperatur noch um ein paar Grad fallen."

Dieses Mal gab es keine Widerrede von Tom, nur ein ehrlich gemeintes „Danke", als er sich schnell in die zweite Robe wickelte und sich in eine Ecke des Raumes kuschelte. Der junge Vampir setzte sich in die gegenüberliegende Ecke, die Knie bis unter das Kinn gezogen und beobachtete Tom noch ein paar Augenblicke lang, bis sich seine Augen von ganz alleine schlossen.


	10. Das Monster in mir

So, liebe Leser, heute gibt's das Kapitel mal einen Tag früher ;)

Read and Review (!)

Der Poltergeist

Er hätte ja gern mit einem kurzen "Tempus" die Zeit festgestellt. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sich die schwarze Tür hinter Nathanael und Yvi geschlossen hatte – vermeintlich für immer. Sein neuer Freund, Akkarin, war ein richtiger Magnet für Schwierigkeiten. Tom konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass er sich von selbst jemals in so kurzer Zeit in so ernste Situationen verstrickt hätte.

Natürlich, es gab schon den einen oder anderen Moment, wo es brenzlig wurde, aber niemals ausweglos. Meist waren Dumbledores Gefolgsleute mit von der Partie und diese vermieden es schließlich mit allen Mitteln, Kinder zu verletzen – etwas, wovon auch sein eigener Vater absah, soweit es möglich war. Oder das ungeplante Zusammentreffen mit den Werwölfen, als Draco und er unbedingt Feenkraut bei Vollmond suchen wollten. Aber Fenrir Greyback war zum Glück mit seinem Rudel gleich zur Stelle und verscheuchte das rivalisierende Pack.

Egal, was ihm bis jetzt auch zugestoßen war, es war wie gesagt noch nie so ausweglos und gefährlich. Der Ernst seiner Lage wurde Tom erst jetzt bewusst, nachdem er sich ein wenig ausgeruht hatte und der teuflische Schmerz an seinem Hals ein wenig nachgelassen hatte.

Er saß mit einem blutdurstigen Vampir in einem verschlossenen Verlies fest – ohne Zauberstab, ohne Magie und fast ohne Chance, gefunden zu werden. Unbewusst verstärkte Tom seinen Griff um das abgebrochene Tischbein. Anfangs hatte er die Idee, Akkarin im Ernstfall zu töten, vehement von sich geschoben, aber er selbst wollte auch nicht unbedingt sterben; und mit dem Holzpflock hatte er zumindest eine Chance. Wahrscheinlich nur eine geringe, aber besser das als gar nichts.

Er sah zu dem anderen Jungen hinüber. Er war etwas von der Wand abgerückt, schlief unruhig auf dem Boden, leicht zusammengerollt. Sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und er murmelte im Schlaf vor sich hin. Tom sah an sich selbst hinunter auf die zwei Roben und schälte sich aus Akkarins. Er stand auf, um zu dem Anderen hinüberzugehen, aber sobald er stand, taumelte er zurück an die Wand und weiche Knie zwangen ihn, wieder zurück auf den Boden zu sinken. Das lange Sitzen hatte seinen Kreislauf destabilisiert, bis zu einem Punkt, dass es ihm schwarz wurde vor Augen. Tom schloss die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und nach und nach ließ das Schwindelgefühl nach, doch der flaue Magen blieb.

Dieses Mal richtete Tom sich langsam und schrittweise auf, immer fest an die Wand gelehnt. Als er endlich aufrecht stand, gab er sich selbst noch ein paar Momente, bis sich sein Kreislauf wirklich stabilisiert hatte. Er wollte wirklich nicht auf halbem Wege zusammenklappen. Er schüttelte die Robe aus, bevor er zu Akkarin hinüber ging.

Tom stand nun über dem Jungen und dieser bot einen bemitleidenswerten Anblick. Akkarin zitterte wie Espenlaub und Tom meinte, seine Zähne klappern zu hören. Dazu murmelte er unablässig vor sich hin, die Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern zuckten hin und her, seine linke Hand öffnete und schloss sich immer wieder.

Tom kniete sich neben ihn und legte die Robe über den Körper des Vampirs. Er überlegte, ob er ihn aufwecken sollte, aber entschied dann, dass dies wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee sein würde. Im Schlaf würde der Vampir den Blutdurst wenigstens nicht bewusst durchleben. Ohne nachzudenken strich Tom dem Jungen eine blonde Strähne aus dem verzerrten Gesicht, und fuhr erschrocken zurück, als die vermeintlich kalte Stirn unter seiner Hand glühend heiß war.

Nochmals streckte Tom seine Hand zögerlich nach dem Anderen aus und legte ihm den Handrücken auf die schweißnasse Stirn, dann erst auf die eine Wange, danach auf die andere. Der Junge unter ihm verbrannte schier, er hatte sehr hohes Fieber und dazu Schüttelfrost. Tom zog seine Robe auch noch aus und wickelte Akkarin fest darin ein – er würde es schon eine Weile ohne das Kleidungsstück aushalten! Der Vampir zog den Stoff an sich, hielt sich daran fest, wie ein Ertrinkender an einer Holzplanke. Tom zog sich wieder ein wenig zurück. Auch wenn er am liebsten über Akkarin wachen wollte, so wusste er instinktiv, dass es nicht die beste Idee war, neben ihm zu sitzen, wenn dieser aufwachte, desorientiert und durstig.

Tom sah sich einen Moment lang unschlüssig im Raum um, bis er bedächtig auf die schwarze Tür zuging. Er musste einfach versuchen, hier rauszukommen, egal wie sinnlos es ihm erschien. Aber er konnte einfach nicht länger dasitzen und auf sein Schicksal warten.

Er studierte die Tür genau. Sie war pechschwarz und mit Eisen beschlagen, solide und nahtlos in die Wand eingelassen. Auch der Türrahmen wies nicht einen Spalt oder Unebenheit auf, absolut solide. Vorsichtig ließ er die Fingerspitzen über den kaum sichtbaren Absatz zwischen Tür und Rahmen gleiten, glatt und eben und so eng, dass wohl nicht einmal ein Haar dazwischen passen würde. Dafür konnte er die Magie unter seinen Händen vibrieren spüren. Yvi hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Eine solche Magieresonanz war Tom sonst nur von seinem Vater gewöhnt. Wenn dieser etwas mit einem Zauber belegte und man es danach anfasste, hatte man das Gefühl, dass die Magie Impulse abgab. Als er seine Handfläche auf das Holz presste, fühlte sich die Magie wie tausend Nadelstiche an, die seine Haut punktierten; aber eher angenehm und prickelnd, statt schmerzhaft. Er legte die andere Hand ebenfalls an die Tür und schloss die Augen. Er hatte es seinen Vater tun sehen – Magie ohne Zauberstab. Er würde es sicher auch schaffen, wenn er sich nur genug anstrengen und es wirklich, wirklich wollen würde.

Tief in sich suchte Tom nach der Quelle seiner Magie. Er konnte es förmlich spüren, eine pulsierende Kugel, in allen Farben schillernd, er konzentrierte sich darauf. Natürlich wusste er, dass ein einfaches „Alohomora" diese Tür nicht öffnen würde, aber er musste es einfach versuchen. So sammelte er seine Magie und leitete sie durch seinen Körper zu seinen Händen. Ruhig und mit fester Stimme sagte er:

„Alohomora!"

Nichts passierte, rein gar nichts. Die Magie in der Tür prickelte nach wie vor an seiner Haut, nichts hatte sich geändert. Tom seufzte enttäuscht, begann den Prozess aber nochmals von vorne. Er richtete alle seine Sinne auf die Tür, bemüht, den Magiefluss zu erkennen, den einen Hebelpunkt zu finden, der es ihm ermöglichen würde, den Zauber außer Kraft zu setzen. Er wusste, dass es möglich war, er hatte in einem in Parsel geschriebenen Buch darüber gelesen – man nannte diese Menschen Zauberbrecher.

Mehr und mehr begann er ein Muster zu erkennen.

´Oder bilde ich es mir nur ein?´

Er entschloss sich, einfach weiter zu machen. Im schlimmsten Fall passierte einfach gar nichts.

Toms Augen waren weit geöffnet und doch nicht sehend. Alles, was er sah, waren Linien. Leuchtende, pulsierende Linien, die ein feinmaschiges Netz über den ganzen Raum zogen und ihren Knotenpunkt an der Tür zu haben schienen. Tom war überwältigt von dem Anblick, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn davon gelesen. Das Buch war weniger spektakulär in seinen Ausführungen. Er ging die Linien Zentimeter für Zentimeter mit den Augen ab, immer auf der Suche nach einer Schwäche.

Und dann wurde er endlich fündig. Dort, wo sich alle Linien kreuzten, direkt am Türschloss, genau dort war eine kleine Unterbrechung, nur ein schwach erkennbares Flimmern in einer der Linien. Tom schickte seine Magie genau an diesen Punkt, Schweiß lief an seinem Gesicht vor Anstrengung herab, als er mit überzeugten, befehlenden Ton flüsterte:

„Alohom…"

„Achoo!"

Toms Magie verpuffte an der Tür, nun war er komplett ausgelaugt. Frustriert drehte er sich zu dem Vampir um und sah ihn mit durchdringenden Augen an, das blau schon fast schwarz vor Wut. Er war so kurz davor! Und jetzt war alles weg. Tom musste sich zusammenreißen, den anderen nicht anzufahren.

„Danke Akkarin, ich hätte die Tür beinahe aufbekommen!"

Der Junge blinzelte ihn verständnislos an und wischte sich mit einer der Roben über die Nase. Seine Augen waren nun leuchtend rot und auch das weiße um die Iris war blutunterlaufen. Die oberen Fangzähne ragten unter der Oberlippe hervor und schoben sich leicht über die untere. Seine hellrote Zunge schoss hervor, leckte über eben diese Zähne. Tom schauderte es, Akkarin betrachtete ihn wie ein Stück Fleisch. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Gedanken abschütteln – sicherlich tat der andere alles Mögliche, um sich zurückzuhalten.

„Wie wolltest du sie aufmachen? Du sahst aus, als würdest du einfach nur dagegen drücken. Ich glaube, da hätte ich bessere Chancen gehabt."

Tom erkannte den Sarkasmus in der Stimme des Vampirs und plötzlich hatte er keine Lust mehr, Akkarin von seiner neu entdeckten Fähigkeit zu erzählen. Er glaubte nun nicht mehr, dass er sich das ganze eingebildet hatte. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und antwortete:

„Wie du meinst."

Er querte den Raum und setzte sich auf den Rand der umgestürzten Tischplatte. Seine Ellbogen auf den Knien aufgestützt und die Hände unter dem Kinn gefaltet beobachtete er den Jungen auf den Boden. Der saß in die Roben eingewickelt noch immer ein wenig orientierungslos auf dem Boden, sein Blick irrte im Raum umher. Immer wieder strich er mit der Zunge über seine spröden Lippen und unweigerlich auch über seine Reißzähne. Das Fieber hinterließ seine Spuren und auch das Zittern hatte nicht aufgehört.

„Wie geht es dir, Akkarin?"

Er behielt ihn genau im Auge, bereit, beim leisesten Anzeichen von Aggression zu reagieren. Den improvisierten Pflock hatte er griffbereit neben sich. Akkarin fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Wieder glitt seine Zunge über die Zähne.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Also ich habe noch die volle Kontrolle, wenn du das meinst."

Tom nickte.

„Wie lange noch?"

Akkarin schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich war noch nie in so einer Lage."

Tom nickte wieder. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes, als die Antwort zu akzeptieren. Akkarin könnte jederzeit, in jedem Moment überschnappen; ein sehr beruhigender Gedanke.

Jäh wurde Tom aus eben diesen gerissen, als der Vampir sich am Boden zu krümmen begann und sich unter Schmerzen windete und stöhnte. Sofort sprang Tom auf und war neben ihm. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und zum Glück entspannte sich Akkarin auch schon bald wieder und lag nun in die Roben verstrickt auf dem Rücken und keuchte.

Aber seine Erleichterung währte nur kurz, als der Vampir ihn grob wegstieß und ihn anknurrte:

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Bleib bloß weg von mir, du könntest jetzt schon tot sein!"

Tom sah ihn nun wirklich verwirrt an, er hatte doch nur helfen wollen.

„Du hattest Schmerzen, ich wollte dir helfen!"

Akkarin hustete trocken, kämpfte sich aus den Roben und rutschte zurück in seine Ecke des Raumes wie ein verwundetes Tier, Tom immer im Blick behaltend.

„Bleib einfach weg von mir!"

Tom sah Akkarin immer noch verständnislos an, als sich dieser in der Ecke zusammenrollte, die Knie bis ans Kinn gezogen und die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen. Mit dem Kopf lehnte er an der kalten Wand, die Augen waren schon bald wieder geschlossen.

Xxx

Akkarins Schritte hallten in der gewaltigen Eingangshalle wider. Verblüfft blieb er stehen, dieser Ort war ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Neugierig sah er sich um; Säulen aus schwarzem Marmor zierten die Wände, dazwischen in denselben Marmor gemeißelte Bildnisse. Die Szenen waren nur schwer zu erkennen, da sie sich kaum gegen den Hintergrund absetzten, aber sie waren sehr kunstvoll, wenn auch düster. Er konnte durchgängig Vampire, Drachen und andere Fabelwesen darauf sehen und er hätte sich noch Stunden damit beschäftigen können, die Bilder genauer zu betrachten; wäre da nicht dieses sanfte Plätschern am Ende des Ganges, das ihn anzog, wie Feuer Motten.

Langsam aber stetig ging er den Gang entlang, sein Spiegelbild im blanken, schwarzen Boden fasziniert betrachtend. Und am Ende angelangt stockte ihm der Atem.

Der schwarze, gefaserte Marmor ging in spiegelglatten, pechschwarzen Obsidian über, der sich scheinbar fugenlos durch die riesige, fünfeckige Halle erstreckte und sich über Säulen bis zur Kuppeldecke hochwand. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Brunnen, ebenfalls aus Obsidian. Er war sternförmig, wie die Halle selbst. Als Akkarin die Gestalten inmitten des Wassers genauer ansah, schauderte er. Menschen lagen aufeinander gestapelt in verrenkten Posen und auf ihnen standen, unverkennbar, fünf Vampire. Bei zweien waren an der Stelle der Augen glänzende Rubine eingesetzt, die anderen drei waren blind. Zusammen hielten sie eine Schale hoch, aus der Wasser floss und an ihnen vorbei auf das Gewirr aus Menschen fiel. Auf ihren verzerrten Gesichtern glänzte das Wasser wie bittere Tränen. Akkarin konnte sich nur schwer abwenden, auch wenn ihn der Anblick insgeheim anwiderte.

Er sah sich weiter um. Wieder waren Bilder zwischen den Säulen, doch fesselte die Darstellung auf der anderen Seite des Raumes seinen Blick; diese Szene kannte er. Und nur dieses eine Relief war farblich unterlegt und stand im starken Kontrast zum sonst schwarzen Drachenglas.

Eine weiße, mächtige Burg auf einem Berg, von Wald umgeben, sich strahlend gegen den dunkelblauen Nachthimmel abhebend. Und auf ihren Zinnen, ein Drache, ganz in Silber. Nur die gespreizten, ledrigen Flügel waren schwarz, silbern umrandet. Er spie eine mächtige Flamme gen Himmel, so lebendig dargestellt, dass Akkarin förmlich die Hitze fühlen, das Gebrüll und das Tosen der Flammen hören konnte. Gebannt von der lebensechten Darstellung seines eigenen Familienwappens umrundete er den Brunnen, bis er direkt davor stand, den Kopf weit in den Nacken gelegt, jeden Millimeter des Reliefs mit Blicken abtastend. Er bemerkte nicht die Gestalt, die aus dem Schatten auf ihn zukam.

„Gefällt es dir?"

Akkarins Augen weiteten sich, er war vor Schreck erstarrt, als die dunkle, und irgendwie bekannte Stimme die Worte in seinen Nacken hauchte.

„Es hat mich einige Zeit gekostet, es zu formen."

Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper. Noch immer hielt Akkarin den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. Er konnte die Person hinter sich weder spüren noch riechen; er nahm keinen Pulsschlag war, hörte keinen Atemrhythmus, spürte keine Magie, keine Wärme, keinen Hauch von Schweiß, Parfüm oder sonstigem. Hatte er sich die Stimme eingebildet?

„Warum so zögerlich? Und das, obwohl wir uns schon so lange kennen… nun ja, ich kenne dich zumindest schon sehr lange."

Diese Behauptung ließ Akkarin nun doch herumfahren, wollte er doch wissen, wer dieser „alte Bekannte" war, der ihn an diesem sonderbaren Ort auflauerte.

Er stolperte zwei Schritte zurück, als er in sein eigenes und doch verzerrtes Gesicht sah. Stechend rote Augen, die schwarzen Pupillen zu Schlitzen geformt, ein kaltes Lächeln offenbarte zwei Reihen spitze Zähne; wie die eines Raubtieres.

Akkarin suchte nach Worten, aber sie blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Da stand ein Junge, der sein exaktes Gegenbild war, nur dass er wie von einem dunklen Nebel umgeben war. Der Junge stand nur da und wartete geduldig, bis Akkarin sich so weit gefasst hatte, um zu stammeln:

„Wer bist du?"

Ein kaltes, trockenes Lachen, die Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen, antwortete der Junge:

„Ich bin Akkarin, wer bist du?"

Akkarin stutzte.

„Nein, ich bin Akkarin, du kannst nicht ich sein!"

Der Junge, der behauptete, ebenfalls Akkarin zu sein, legte eine Hand ans Kinn, legte den Kopf schief; er schien zu überlegen.

„Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass ich Akkarin heiße. Vielleicht können wir ja einfach beide Akkarin sein?"

Im Moment blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als diese absurde Antwort zu akzeptieren, aber der Junge kam ihm sehr suspekt vor.

„Was ist das für ein Ort und was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Endlich befreist du mich aus diesem Gefängnis!"

Die schattenhafte Gestalt hatte den ersten Teil der Frage einfach übergangen, aber das interessierte Akkarin auch nicht mehr.

„Gefängnis? Wie sollte ich dich befreien?"

Der Schatten lachte, heiser und humorlos. Er kam näher und näher, Akkarins Füße wollten sich nicht bewegen.

„Aber du hast mich doch schon befreit…"

Sie standen nun Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze. Akkarin konnte sich selbst in den schwarzen Pupillen des Anderen sehen; er zog scharf die Luft ein, als er seine Augen sah – sie waren türkis mit einem feinen silbernen Kranz am Rand der Iris. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Hier bist du nicht mehr als ein Mensch, Akkarin."

Akkarins Augen verengten sich, als er darüber nachdachte, den Blick auf den Schatten fixiert.

„Dann bist du…"

Ein weiteres schiefes Grinsen offenbarte die perfekt weißen, spitzen Zähne.

„Der Vampir in dir, richtig. Ich bin die Wut, die Verführung, der Blutdurst, die Macht, das Dunkle das in dir vorherrscht."

Der Schatten folgte Akkarin, als dieser zurückwich.

„Und endlich gibst du mir die Möglichkeit, in den Vordergrund zu treten. Nur zu oft stand die Tür zu meinem Gefängnis angelehnt, nur damit du sie, kurz bevor ich durchschlüpfen konnte, wieder zuschlugst."

Akkarin verstand.

„Die Bluttabletten!"

Der Schatten fauchte, packte Akkarin am Hals und drückte ihn an die Wand. Akkarin wurde sich mit einem Schlag seiner Schwäche voll bewusst. Die kalte Hand auf seiner Haut ließ ihn frösteln, er schnappte nach Luft, unfähig, sich von der Hand zu befreien, die seine Kehle stetig zusammendrückte. Die scharfen Nägel des Anderen bohrten sich in seine Haut und das Fleisch darunter, feine Rinnsale Blut bildeten sich und bahnten sich ihren Weg über seinen Hals. Rote Augen funkelten ihn gefährlich an, die Gestalt knurrte:

„Wie konntest du mir nur immer wieder Blut versagen?"

Akkarin konnte nicht antworten, sein pfeifender Atem ließ kein Wort zu. Der Andere schien dies bald zu bemerken und seine Hand wanderte zum Kragen seines Shirts, ihn immer noch an die Wand pressend.

„Du bist eine Schande!"

„Was weißt du schon? Du…"

Der Schatten schoss vor und Akkarin zuckte zusammen, als eine kalte Zunge die einzelnen Blutstropfen an seinem Hals ableckte – einen nach dem anderen. Er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, bis der andere Junge sich wieder aufrichtete, sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckend.

„Ich weiß, dass das unsere wahre Macht hervorruft. Und ich weiß, dass dieser Junge, den du Tom nennst, besonders köstliches Blut hat!"

„Nein, nicht Tom!"

„Keine Angst, sie werden dich nicht in die Finger bekommen und bestrafen, das kann ich dir versprechen. Sie werden keine Chance haben, sobald ich sein Blut…"

„NEIN!"

Xxx

Akkarin riss die Augen auf.

Der Blutdurst war nun kaum mehr zu kontrollieren. Der Puls des Anderen pochte laut und regelmäßig in seinen Ohren, sein Geruch hing in der Luft, ein Duft von Unschuld, Magie und Blut. Diese Mischung brachte den Vampir in Akkarin zur Ekstase. Akkarins Atmung beschleunigte sich, seine Muskeln spannten sich an, bereit zum Sprung, die spitzen Eckzähne bohrten sich unangenehm in die untere Lippe.

Ein einzelner Blutstropfen quoll aus Akkarins punktierter Lippe, seine Zunge schnellte hervor und nahm ihn auf. Ein Lächeln verzerrte das Gesicht des Jungen, die roten Augen blitzten gefährlich, als er sein Ziel ins Visier nahm.

Blitzschnell biss er zu, die Zähne schnitten durch die Haut und das weiche Fleisch darunter.

Der Geschmack war bitter.

xxx

Und wieder sah Tom seinem Freund beim Schlafen zu.

´Scheint ja schon zur Gewohnheit zu werden…´

Mit einem leisen Seufzer wandte er die Augen von dem Vampir ab, faltete seine Beine in einen Schneidersitz und lehnte sich gegen die Wand zurück. Er regulierte seine Atmung mit kontrollierten Zügen, beruhigte seinen Puls und leerte seinen Geist. Es schien zu wirken, der Magiefluss der Zauber, die auf den Raum gelegt waren, wurde wieder in blassen Linien sichtbar. Aber er bemerkte auch, dass es nicht mehr so wie vorher war. Die Linien wirkten verzerrt und verschwommen, nicht mehr so deutlich wie zuvor; statt dem fein konstruierten Werk, das er beim ersten Mal gesehen hatte, glich dieses eher dem Geschmiere eines kleinen Kindes. Seine Magie war einfach zu erschöpft, als dass er sie ausreichend fokussieren könnte. Frustriert gab er seine Versuche schon bald auf.

Er hätte ja auch gern geschlafen, aber die undeutlichen Worte, die Akkarin im Schlaf vor sich hin murmelte, hielten ihn davon ab; so dämmerte Tom die längste Zeit vor sich hin.

Ein knirschendes Geräusch, ein erstickter Aufschrei, unterdrücktes Keuchen; Tom fuhr auf, den Blick alarmiert auf Akkarin fixiert. Zuerst sah alles ganz normal aus - Der Junge saß an die Wand gelehnt, die Beine angezogen; erst auf den zweiten Blick sah er, dass da etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Der Körper des Vampirs zitterte, wurde schon beinahe von Krämpfen geschüttelt, noch immer unterdrücktes Keuchen, Kupfergeschmack lag in der Luft. Tom sprang auf und zögerte dann doch.

Akkarins Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn - Bleib einfach weg von mir. Doch der Zustand seines Freundes machte seine Entscheidung einfach.

´Scheiß drauf!´

Der Holzpflock lag vergessen in der Ecke, als Tom den Raum mit nur wenigen Schritten querte und gerade rechtzeitig zur Stelle war, um den in sich zusammenfallenden Körper aufzufangen. Akkarins Kopf rollte nach hinten und der leicht geöffnete Mund war mit rot glänzendem Blut verschmiert. Toms Blick glitt über den Körper des Jungen.

„Was zum Teufel…"

Mit einer Hand schob er den Ärmel der Robe am rechten Arm des Vampirs zurück und zog scharf die Luft ein. Eine tiefe, immer noch blutende Bisswunde prangte auf dem schneeweißen und sonst makellosen Unterarm. Noch immer quoll Blut in einem stetigen Strom aus der Wunde, durchnässte den Stoff der Robe. Tom fluchte und positionierte Akkarins Kopf auf seinem Schoss, packte den Saum seiner eigenen Robe und riss einen Streifen heraus. Damit versuchte er, die Verletzung so gut wie möglich zu verbinden.

So würde er zumindest nicht verbluten; sein Gesamtzustand war seiner Meinung nach aber eher kritisch, tiefschwarze Ränder unter den Augen, bläuliche Lippen, wächserne Haut, flache Atmung und immer noch Fieber.

Xxx

Akkarin fand sich in dem mit Obsidian ausgekleideten Raum wieder, doch diesmal war die Situation komplett anders. Der Schatten, der zuvor noch selbstsicher und mächtig aufgetreten war, wurde nun von einer schleimigen, schwarzen Masse an die Wand gefesselt, nur sein Kopf ragte noch heraus.

„Weißt du, was du gerade getan hast?!"

Akkarin lächelte verzerrt, schwach und müde.

„Warum tust du mir das an?!"

In der Stimme des Schattens lag etwas Verzweifeltes, Flehendes. Doch Akkarin ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Warum tust DU mir das an?! Du zwingst mich, zwischen Tom und meinem eigenen Sein zu wählen! Du weißt genau, dass ich mit dieser Schuld nicht hätte leben können! Nicht, wenn es um Tom geht!"

Die Gestalt seufzte.

„Ja, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass dieser Junge dir so viel bedeutet. Vielleicht hoffte ich auch darauf, dich ganz in den Hintergrund drängen zu können und die Führung dauerhaft zu übernehmen."

Akkarin runzelte die Stirn.

„Mich, die menschliche Seite an uns, ganz verdrängen? Aber das würde bedeuten, dass…"

„Ja, dass wir zu einem Monster würden. Aber wir wären mächtig, unaufhaltsam…"

Die altbekannte Gier und der Machthunger kehrten für den Bruchteil eines Moments in die Stimme des Anderen wieder. Akkarin starrte den Schatten eine lange Zeit an, bevor er mit leiser aber deutlicher Stimme fragte:

„Ist es das denn wert?"

Eine unendlich lange Stille folgte und Akkarin erkannte, dass der Schatten zur Antwort entweder lügen müsste, oder sein ureigenes Wesen als blutdurstiger Vampir verraten müsste. Mit sicherem Schritt ging er auf den Gefangenen zu und legte ihm eine warme Hand an die eiskalte Wange. Fest schaute er in die lebendig roten Augen.

„Ich verspreche dir, du wirst dein Blut bekommen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, nicht nächste Woche, aber ich schwöre dir, der Tag wird kommen und es wird unglaublich sein!"

Der Schatten lächelte milde.

„Du glaubst also immer noch daran? Nach all der Zeit?"

Akkarin wandte sich zum Gehen, er lachte glockenhell.

„Glauben? Ich weiß es!"

Das Wort, das der Gefesselte nun flüsterte, verfolgte ihn auf seinem Weg aus seinem magischen Inneren wie das Echo seiner eigenen Schritte. Das Flüstern war zwar schwach, aber voller Hoffnung:

„Seelenverwandter…"


	11. Gefunden!

Viele Klicks, keine Reviews. Ihr seid echt grausam ;)

Gruß Akkarin1707

xxx

Fahles Mondlicht fiel durch die Fenster in Cassidians und Sebastians Zimmer. Vier Personen hatten sich darin versammelt, zwei stehend, zwei kniend.

„Lord Cross, wir haben schon alles mehrfach abgesucht! Gleich nachdem der junge Lord und Mr. Riddle nicht zum Abendessen erschienen sind, haben wir uns alle auf die Suche gemacht. Besteht denn nicht die Chance, dass die beiden das Gelände verlassen haben?"

Nefarian fixierte Cassidian mit einem kalten Blick, der junge Mann schien vor ihm zu schrumpfen.

„Ich habe genug Leute um die Schule postiert, nicht einmal ein Floh könnte unbemerkt hinein oder hinaus, also sag mir nicht, Akkarin hätte das Unmögliche geschafft! Er muss hier sein!"

Cassidian senkte den Kopf, nicht ohne einen Seitenblick auf den neben ihm knienden Sebastian zu werfen, dessen Gesicht einen verzweifelten Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

„Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht beantwortet, wie das überhaupt passieren konnte! Wie konnten die beiden euch entwischen? Sebastian?"

Schweißperlen standen auf der Stirn des Angesprochenen, seine Hand ballte sich nervös zur Faust.

„Nun, da sich van Helsing ruhig verhalten hatte, haben wir dem jungen Lord ein wenig mehr Freiraum gewährt."

„Was darf ich mir unter „mehr Freiraum" vorstellen? Ich dachte, meine Anweisungen waren klar formuliert?"

Die Worte schnitten durch die Luft.

„Der junge Lord durfte die Bibliothek und die Samstagsnachmittagsaktivitäten gemeinsam mit Mr. Riddle besuchen, solange die beiden beisammen bleiben."

Ein Knurren war die einzige Vorwarnung, bevor die vierte Person Sebastian am Kragen packte und hochzog. Violette Augen funkelten wütend, das silberne Haar wirr.

„Du nichtsnutziger Bastard! Deine einzige Aufgabe war es, Akkarin im Auge zu behalten und selbst das kannst du nicht ausführen!"

Nefarian legte dem jungen Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin dieser Sebastian wieder losließ und zurück trat.

„Samael, das bringt uns jetzt auch nicht weiter, so gerne ich Sebastian auch dafür bestrafen würde…"

Sebastian schauderte, wusste er doch, dass die Bestrafung nur aufgeschoben war.

„Im Moment liegt meine Priorität darin, Akkarin und Mr. Riddle zu finden. Danach sehen wir, je nach Situation, weiter. Nach allem, was ich über Mr. Riddles Familie herausgefunden habe, könnte Lord Riddle durchaus eine Wiedergutmachung für jeglichen Schaden, der seinen Sohn befällt, verlangen."

Nefarian fixierte Sebastian mit unheilschwangerem Blick. Samael fügte mit dunkler Stimme hinzu:

„Nicht nur Lord Riddle…"

Nefarian öffnete gerade den Mund um weiterzusprechen, als die Tür aufflog und ein weiterer junger Mann mit goldenen Augen und braunem, zerzausten Haar in den Raum stürmte, in seiner Hand zwei Zauberstäbe.

„Wir haben eine Fährte!"

Der Vampirlord setzte gerade wieder zum Sprechen an, als ihm schon die Splitter der Tür um die Ohren flogen und der junge Werwolf, Cameron, direkt in seine Arme katapultiert wurde und ihn zu Boden riss. Staub verdeckte seine Sicht und Nefarian schob schnell den Jungen von sich, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass dieser am Leben war; nur Sekundenbruchteile später hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und auf den gesprengten Eingang gerichtet. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um den dunklen, bedrohlichen Schatten, der energisch durch den Staub schritt, zu erkennen.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem er das Gesicht des Anderen klar sehen konnte, ließ Nefarian den Zauberstab sinken. Die hochgewachsene Gestalt war unverkennbar Toms Vater, der Junge war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Dem Erscheinungsbild nach zu urteilen war der Mann etwa so alt wie er selbst, um die dreißig - Nefarian wusste, dass dies nur eine Illusion sein konnte - Kurzes, schwarzes Haar, scharf geschnittene Gesichtszüge, rote Lippen im Kontrast zur ungewöhnlich hellen, reinen Haut und tiefblaue, stechende Augen. Lange Finger hielten einen weißen Zauberstab delikat in der Hand, doch zweifelte Nefarian keinen Moment an der Macht des Mannes und wäre er nicht der Lord gewesen, der er nun einmal war, hätte er sich so wie die anderen in den Dreck gekauert.

Doch Nefarian stand auf, reckte das Kinn und blickte ihm fest in die Augen, die für eine Sekunde rot aufblitzten. Einen Moment lang stieß ihre Magie aufeinander, wogte gegeneinander, nur um dann wieder abzuebben, nachdem sie sich als ebenbürtig empfunden hatten.

Dann sprach der Neuankömmling mit kalter, bestimmter Stimme; doch Nefarian hörte deutlich die Sorge eines Vaters um seinen Sohn mitschwingen.

„Wo ist Tom?"

Nefarian hielt den Blickkontakt und antwortete mit derselben Tonlage, auf den leicht zitternden Cameron zeigend.

„Wir wollten gerade einer Spur folgen."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als würde er die Situation abwägen um zu entscheiden, was das Beste wäre. Dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und fixierte Cameron, der immer noch angespannt auf dem Boden saß.

„Worauf wartet ihr noch?"

Nefarian sah den Werwolf nun seinerseits an.

„Na los, Cameron, du hast Lord Riddle gehört."

Cameron rappelte sich auf und verbeugte sich vor den beiden Männern. Die anderen Vampire folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Bitte folgt mir."

Vor dem Zimmer schlossen sich noch zwei Gefolgsleute Voldemorts der Gruppe an, der eine platinblond, der andere rabenschwarz.

Xxx

Cameron führte sie in die Keller der Schule, die normalerweise nicht genutzt wurden, immer tiefer in das Erdreich hinunter. Nur ab und zu blieb der junge Werwolf stehen, wie um die Fährte neu aufzunehmen. Nefarian wusste es besser, als das zu kommentieren, denn es gab kaum etwas Erniedrigenderes für einen Werwolf, als ihn mit einem Hund zu vergleichen; er wusste es wirklich zu schätzen, dass sich der Sohn des Alphas des größten Rudels Europas als „Fährtenhund" verdingte, nur um Akkarin zu finden. Auch Lord Riddle schwieg, aber Nefarian hatte nichts Anderes von dem Dunklen Lord dieses Zeitalters erwartet. Erst lange Zeit später brach dieser die Stille.

„Wie lange sind sie schon da unten?"

Der Vampirlord überlegte einen Moment lang.

„Ungefähr achtundvierzig Stunden."

Die nächste Frage war mehr ein Knurren.

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass…"

Das Zähneknirschen des Anderen ließ Voldemort seine Schritte beschleunigen und im Gegenzug Cameron noch schneller laufen – bis dieser abrupt vor einer schwarzen Tür stehen blieb. Der Junge legte die Hand gegen das Holz, nur um sie wieder mit einem Aufschrei zurückzuziehen. Funken und Blitze sprangen über und Cameron sah zu, dass er möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und die Tür brachte. Er sah die beiden Männer mit seinen goldenen Augen an.

„Hier. Da drin müssen sie sein!"

Voldemort schob sich an Nefarian vorbei und legte seinerseits die Hand auf die Tür und schloss, die Funken und Blitze ignorierend, die Augen, um sich auf die Magie zu konzentrieren. Dann ließ er die Hand sinken.

„Sehr viele und mächtige Schutzzauber."

Nefarian knurrte und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Yvi... ich werde die üblichen Gegenzauber verwenden und dann sehen wir, was übrig bleibt."

Und schon fing er an, die Inkantationen in verschiedenen Sprachen zu rezitieren; die Routine war unschwer zu erkennen, schließlich lag Nefarians Stärke klar im Zauberbrechen. Doch dann kam sogar er an seine Grenzen – er stieß auf einen ihm vollkommen unbekannten Zauber in einer längst vergessenen Sprache. Das würde noch Probleme bereiten, nicht nur in diesem Fall, wenn die Ritterschaft des Lichts, wie sich van Helsings Anhänger gerne nannten, solche Zauber verwendeten.

Nefarian wollte sich gerade an Voldemort wenden, als dieser ihn bestimmt zur Seite schob. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür, Magie umspielte den Mann.

„Genug gespielt…"

Nefarians violette Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als er die Magie spürte, die den dunklen Lord umgab, ihn durchdrang, sich an seinem Körper entlang schlängelte und sich schließlich um seinen Zauberstab sammelte. Die Magie war schwarz und doch warm und angenehm; und so mächtig, wie Nefarian es kaum glauben mochte – er hatte das Gefühl, danach greifen zu können. So wie nach der Wut und dem Zorn, die der Zauberer ausstrahlte.

„Confringo!"

Nefarian blinzelte sich den Staub aus den Augen und stellte zu seiner Verwunderung fest, dass die Tür mehr oder weniger pulverisiert war. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sich ein so mächtiger Schutzzauber mit purer Gewalt brechen lassen würde, doch dieser Mann hatte ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Voldemort stand mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen in den Trümmern und wischte seinen Zauberstab ab, bevor er sicheren Schrittes durch den Durchgang ging, Nefarian auf den Fersen. Cameron und die vier Männer blieben vor der Tür stehen, sicherten den Gang.

Trotz des aufgewirbelten Staubes erkannten beide die Gestalten am Boden sofort. Einer saß an die Wand gelehnt und hatte den Kopf des Anderen auf dem Schoß – sie waren reglos. Die Männer dachten wohl das Gleiche, denn sie richteten simultan die Zauberstäbe auf die zwei Jungen.

Wenn Akkarin wirklich die Kontrolle verloren und Tom getötet hatte, war er durch das ganze Blut brandgefährlich. Nefarian bedauerte es, die letzten paar Tage auf Blut verzichtet zu haben. Mit langsamen Schritten näherten sich die Männer den Kindern – Nefarian vorsichtig, Voldemort energisch, seine Wut und Angst um seinen Sohn unterdrückend. Sie waren nur wenige Schritte entfernt, als sich der Staub genug gelichtet hatte, um die beiden genauer zu erkennen. Und just in diesem Moment hob der Junge, der an der Wand saß, den Kopf und blickte Voldemort mit müden, blauen Augen an.

„Tom!"

Blitzschnell schoss Voldemort nach vorne, fiel auf die Knie neben seinem Sohn und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Neben ihm tat Nefarian es ihm gleich, zog Akkarin in seine Arme.

Voldemort zischte, als er die Brandwunde am Hals seines Sohnes sah. Er begann sofort, leise aber bestimmt in Parsel auf Tom einzureden und dieser gab immer wieder mit erschöpfter Stimme kurze Antworten – die Wut stand Voldemort ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er, den Zauberstab fest auf die Brandwunde gerichtet, einen Heilzauber nach dem anderen sprach. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich noch, nachdem die Wunde einfach nicht verschwinden wollte; wenigstens hörte sie zu eitern auf und die Schwellung nahm ein wenig ab, so wie Toms Fieber und die Schmerzen. Seine Gefolgsleute hielten respektvollen Abstand, nachdem sie sahen, dass Tom den Umständen entsprechend wohlauf war.

Nefarian hatte Akkarin fest im Arm und legte eine Hand an seine Wange, wie um ihn zu wecken. Überrascht zuckte er zurück, als ihm statt kühler Haut eine angenehme Wärme entgegen schlug; er überzeugte sich nochmals, indem er die Stirn und Wangen seines Sohnes berührte. Mit Entschlossenheit riss er den blutgetränkten Ärmel der Robe seines Sohnes ab und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er die notdürftig verbundene Bisswunde auf dem bleichen Unterarm sah. Nefarian winkte Sebastian näher und als dieser neben ihm kniete, sprach er mit ihm in einer fremden Sprache. Cassidian lauschte ebenfalls gespannt, nur Samael schien nichts zu verstehen, was leicht an seinem verwirrten und verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen war. Mit einem Ruck stand Nefarian auf, seinen Sohn noch immer in den Armen und wandte sich an Voldemort.

„Ich muss Akkarin umgehend von hier weg in Sicherheit bringen. Bitte seid doch unsere Gäste und schließt euch uns an, es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Voldemort schien kurz zu überlegen und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Tom, der nun auf wackligen Beinen neben ihm stand.

„Nun, ich denke, wir nehmen das Angebot vorerst an. Apparieren scheint mir noch ein wenig viel für Tom – und wir haben einiges zu bereden!"

Nefarian nickte und schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin Samael eine silberne Kette hervorholte und sie ihnen entgegen hielt. Sobald sich alle daran festhielten, aktivierte er den Portschlüssel und die Gruppe verschwand mit einem leisen „Plopp".

xxx

Tom hatte zwar von Akkarins Zuhause in dessen Erzählungen gehört, aber so hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt.

Nachdem sie alle die Kette gegriffen hatten und der Portschlüssel seine Aufgabe erledigt hatte, stand die Gruppe nun vor dem großen Haus auf einem gepflasterten Portalkreis. Dieser war offensichtlich mit diversen Schutzzaubern belegt, die der Hausherr Lord Cross zuerst neu einstellen musste, damit auch Tom und sein Vater hindurch konnten. Tom konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass normale Menschen nicht in die Schutzzauber mit eingeplant waren - zuerst fiel der Illusionszauber und aus dem großen, aber doch gewöhnlichen Herrenhaus wurde eine gewaltige, imposante Burg.

Tom nutzte die Zeit, das Areal genauer zu betrachten. Zu seinem Glück brach gerade der Morgen an und das sanfte Licht der Morgensonne verlieh der weißen, stellenweise mit grünem Efeu überwachsenen Burg einen goldenen Glanz. Das Bauwerk hatte viele Fenster und während die im Erdgeschoss den großen Fenstern aus gotischen Kirchen ähnelten, sahen die in den höheren Geschossen moderner aus, zwar immer noch verhältnismäßig groß, aber viereckig. Manche Scheiben waren aus farbigem Glas zusammengesetzt und zeigten verschiedene Szenen, mal mit Drachen, mal eine Schlacht, mal ein Treffen. Tom machte sich eine mentale Notiz, genauer wegen den einzelnen Szenen nachzufragen.

Die Zinnen der Burg zeichneten sich scharf gegen den Morgenhimmel ab, wie eine riesige Zahnreihe, perfekt weiß und regelmäßig. Auf der rechten Seite endeten die Zinnen in einem runden Turm, der grob geschätzt an die 15 Meter Durchmesser hatte, auf der linken Seite stach zu Toms Überraschung der Giebel einer Kapelle in den klaren Winterhimmel, leicht erkennbar an dem silbernen Kreuz, das darauf befestigt war. Hier zeigten die gotischen Fenster Szenen einzelner Heiliger. Tom und sein Vater hielten zwar nichts von Religion und Glauben, aber sogar er erkannte den Mann mit dem Flammenschwert, Erzengel Michael - sie hatten in seinem Wahlfach Magischer Schwertkampf darüber gesprochen. Ein weiteres Detail, über das er mit Akkarin sprechen musste, sobald es diesem wieder besser ging.

Tom warf einen verhaltenen Blick auf den jungen Vampir, der nun, noch immer reglos, in Sebastians Armen lag. Nur ein sanftes Heben und Senken seiner Brust und der schwache Glanz von Schweiß auf seiner Stirn verrieten, dass noch Leben in dem Jungen war. Tom hatte in diesem Kellerverließ nichts anderes tun können, als die Wunde zu verbinden und dann zu warten; er war wirklich froh, dass Akkarin und er noch lebten. Dieser verdammte van Helsing – er hoffte nur, dass sein Vater diesen Nathanael nicht in die Finger bekam. Er würde sich nur zu gern selbst bei diesem Bastard revanchieren, aber sein Vater würde wohl nicht viel von dem Jungen übrig lassen, sollte er die Chance zur Rache bekommen.

Tom wandte den Blick ab, als Samael ihn durchdringend anstarrte – irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dem jungen Mann gefiel es gar nicht, dass er, sein Vater, Lucius und Severus hier waren. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick wieder über das Gelände wandern, über den lichten Wald, der rund um die Burg stand, den Gebirgsbach, der daraus hervortrat und sich in einen kristallklaren Teich ergoss, der im Sommer gewiss zum Schwimmen einlud. Aber sogar jetzt, im Winter, die Flora kahl und mit Schnee bedeckt, bot die Landschaft einen friedlichen, einladenden Anblick. Es war alles ruhig und still, nur dünne Rauchfäden aus dem hinter dem Wald liegenden Dorf kräuselten sich hoch in den Himmel.

Er hätte die Stille noch länger genossen, hätte ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter nicht aus den Gedanken gerissen. Fragend sah er zu seinem Vater auf, der seinerseits in Richtung Lord Cross nickte. Dieser hatte allem Anschein nach die Schutzzauber entsprechend geändert, denn er wies mit einer einladenden Geste in Richtung Burg. Sein Vater, Voldemort, nickte ihm nur zu und zusammen mit Lord Cross gingen sie voran zu dem großen, schwarzen Tor; Samael und Sebastian, Akkarin tragend, folgten, sowie Severus und Lucius, respektvollen Abstand zu den Vampiren haltend.

Tom nahm die Hand seines Vaters, die er ihm reichte. Es war ihm unangenehm, wie ein kleines Kind an der Hand genommen zu werden, aber er wusste auch, dass seinem Vater, wenn es um die Sicherheit seines Sohnes ging, nichts peinlich war.

-Bleib bei mir, bis ich dir etwas anderes sage!-

Tom nickte und verstärkte seinen Griff.

-Ja Dad.-

Er bemerkte die seltsamen Blicke, die Samael ihnen zuwarf, als sie Parsel sprachen; er beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren.

Xxx

Das Foyer war gewaltig – und das klang in Toms Gedanken noch untertrieben. Nur der Ballsaal ihres eigenen Hauses konnte mit der Größe dieses Eingangsbereichs mithalten. Schwarze und rote Fließen zierten den Boden in einem Schachbrettmuster, die Wände und die Decke waren mit schwarzem Holz vertäfelt und von der Decke hing ein riesiger und doch filigraner Kerzenleuchter, der die Halle in ein sanftes Licht tauchte. Von dem Foyer gingen mehrere Flügeltüren ab, sowie links und rechts jeweils eine ausladende Treppe, die beide nach oben führten. Dazwischen, an der dem Eingang gegenüberliegenden Wand, prangte das übergroße Wappen der Familie – ein Drache auf eben dieser Burg. Die übrigen Wände wurden von Familienportraits gesäumt, aber Tom fiel auf, dass zwischen einzelnen Bildern Lücken waren; offensichtlich fehlten einige Portraits.

Tom versuchte, die argwöhnischen Blicke von den Vampiren auf der Galerie im ersten Stock zu ignorieren, als Lord Cross sie durch die Halle und eine der Treppen hoch führte. Die Treppen gingen in einen breiten Gang über, den sie entlang liefen bis zu einer Gabelung. Dort wandte Lord Cross sich an Sebastian und Samael.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr Akkarin in seine Gemächer bringt."

Die beiden Männer verbeugten sich, in Sebastians Fall soweit es ihm möglich war mit dem Jungen im Arm. Samael ergriff das Wort.

„Ja, mein Lord. Sollen wir einen Heiler rufen?"

Lord Cross nickte.

„Ruft Nikita! Sie weiß, was zu tun ist."

Samael verbeugte sich nochmals und zusammen bogen sie rechts ab und verschwanden hinter der nächsten Ecke. Der Vampirlord dagegen öffnete die große Flügeltür vor ihnen und bedeutete ihnen, in einen riesigen Raum einzutreten.

Toms Vater betrachtete argwöhnisch das Arbeitszimmer. Sein paranoider Vater fühlte sich in fremden Gebäuden überhaupt nicht wohl, besonders wenn er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich im Vorfeld ein Bild zu machen. Seine Augen tasteten den Raum nach möglichen Fluchtwegen und Deckungen ab. Doch Lord Cross schien dies nicht zu bemerken, oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, überspielte es perfekt. Mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er vier bequeme Stühle erscheinen und setzte sich selbst in den Lehnstuhl hinter dem großen Schreibtisch. Doch bevor er etwas sagte, musterte er Tom mit einem kritischen Blick, der sich neben seinen Vater in einen der Sessel gesetzt hatte. Lucius und Severus blieben hinter ihnen stehen.

„Lord Riddle, wäre es nicht besser, wenn euer Sohn medizinische Hilfe bekäme? Und ein Bett, in dem er sich ausruhen kann?"

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, seine Stimme mehr ein misstrauisches Knurren.

„Tom bleibt in meiner Nähe! Für medizinische Betreuung ist gesorgt."

Er wies auf Severus, der schon diverse Tränke aus dem Umhang geholt hatte und die erste Phiole bereits entkorkte. Voldemort überging das Angebot eines Ruheplatzes für Tom geflissentlich. Lord Cross betrachtete die Phiolen mit unverhohlenem Interesse und nickte dann anerkennend.

„Nun, wir werden viel zu besprechen haben, Lord Riddle. Ich denke nicht, dass es für euren Sohn und eure Gefolgsleute notwendig wäre, dem Gespräch…"

Voldemort unterbrach ihn harsch. Seine Stimme war leise und gefährlich, sein Blick wie der eines Raubtieres auf der Jagd.

„Ich sagte, Tom bleibt bei mir!"

Lord Cross Hand zuckte instinktiv in Richtung seines Zauberstabs und nur im letzten Moment konnte er sich zurückhalten. Tom atmete erleichtert aus, denn aus seiner Position konnte er sehen, dass sein Vater seinen eigenen Stab schon lange im Ärmel seiner Robe bereithielt. Aber er konnte auch Lord Cross verstehen, er war es sicher nicht gewohnt, dass ihm jemand in seinem eigenen Arbeitszimmer in seinem eigenen Haus so über den Mund fuhr.

Als der Hausherr sprach, klangen die Worte gepresst, als müsste er seine äußerste Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden.

„Dann legt ihn wenigstens dort auf die Couch, der Junge fällt ja schon fast aus seinem Stuhl. Das kann man ja nicht mitansehen!"

Tom blickte unsicher zu seinem Vater auf, peinlich von der Tatsache berührt, dass seine Schwäche so offensichtlich war. Und um das noch zu unterstreichen, verschwamm das strenge Gesicht seines Vaters vor seinen Augen und ihm wurde noch schwindliger. Die Stimme Voldemorts klang nur noch wie ein Echo.

„Severus…"

Dann wurde er hochgehoben, auf etwas Weiches gelegt und schon tauchte die Welt in Dunkelheit.

Xxx

„… im Klaren darüber, dass der Junge bereit war, sein Leben zu opfern? Für euren Sohn?"

„Hätte er sich von ihm fern gehalten, wäre all das erst gar nicht passiert!"

„Ihr wusstet doch genau, mit wem sich euer Sohn abgibt!"

Stille, dann ein Knall, der Geruch von verbranntem Holz. Tom dröhnten die Ohren.

„… Legilimentik! Ihr wagt es, in meine Gedanken einzudringen und…"

So wütend hatte er seinen Vater schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Tom driftete wieder in ab in die wohlige Schwärze. Lieber das, als einen Wutanfall seines Vaters mitzuerleben. Bunte Blitze zuckten hinter seinen verschlossenen Augenlidern, dumpfe Kampfgeräusche waren zu hören, als er weiter und weiter in die Tiefen der Ohnmacht hinabtauchte.

„… denkt doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr mit eurer lächerlichen Rebellion Erfolg haben könnt!"

Er hörte den Vampirlord prusten.

„Aber euer Plan ist natürlich so viel besser! Ihr seid ja sogar noch weniger als wir!"

Voldemort knurrte.

„Ihr mögt als Anführer auf dem Feld ja ganz passabel sein, soweit ich gehört habe, aber ohne die richtige Strategie hilft euch auch die größte Armee nichts! Mit euren Ressourcen hätte ich schon lange…"

Tom zwang sich, wegzuhören. Kriegsführung war im Moment nichts für seinen erschöpften Geist. Nur am Rande wunderte er sich, dass Lord Cross sich noch so lebendig anhörte.

„… bin auch der Meinung, dass Muggelgeborene frühzeitig an die Magie herangeführt werden müssten."

„Das ist eines unserer primären Ziele. Und natürlich Gleichberechtigung zwischen schwarz und weiß und aller magischer Wesen im Allgemeinen."

„Wie es scheint, verfolgen wir ähnliche…"

Tom schüttelte mental den Kopf. Der Ton zwischen den Männern war milder geworden, aber eine Allianz zwischen diesen beiden Lords konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Wieder versank er in seichte Träume und wusste nicht, wie lange er tatsächlich geschlafen hatte, als er von einem herzlichen Lachen geweckt wurde.

„Nein…"

„Doch, Nefarian, er hatte einen ganzen Nachmittag damit zugebracht, dem Jungen von Lucius mit seinem Spielzeugzauberstab auf den Kopf zu hauen und dabei ´Revelio´ zu rufen. Er war sich totsicher, das Draco in Wahrheit ein verzauberter Drache sei."

Der Vampir lachte noch immer und sein Vater fiel mit ein. Wie lange hatte er ihn nicht mehr so lachen gehört? Ewigkeiten.

„Ich kenne das, Tom. Manchmal kommen die Kinder auf die lustigsten Ideen. Akkarin hatte mal eine Phase, in der er nur noch in einem Sarg schlafen wollte – er hatte irgendwo gelesen, dass alle richtigen Vampire das so machen. Eines Nachts fiel aber der Deckel zu und ich hab ihn erst viel später gefunden. Damit hatte sich das Thema auch erledigt, der Junge war fix und fertig und bestand darauf, die nächsten Wochen bei mir zu schlafen."

Wieder lachten beide und Tom entschloss sich, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen, bevor sein Vater noch peinlichere Geschichten erzählen konnte. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und öffnete die Augen - und blinzelte überrascht ob des Anblicks, der sich ihm bot.

Sein Vater saß immer noch in seinem Stuhl, die langen Beine locker übereinander geschlagen und entspannt zurückgelehnt. Sein Zauberstab war aus seiner Hand verschwunden, dafür hatte er ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand und strich sich mit der anderen durch die ungewöhnlich zerzausten Haare. Getrocknetes Blut klebte an seiner Wange, aber die dazugehörige Verletzung war schon versorgt worden. Toms Blick wanderte verwirrt zu dem anderen Mann.

Der Vampirlord saß ebenfalls in seinem Lehnstuhl und hatte die Beine, übereinander gekreuzt, auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und trank ebenfalls ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Die zuvor sauber gekämmten, langen Haare hingen ihm nun teilweise ins Gesicht, während er den Rest notdürftig im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Der rechte Ärmel seiner Robe war zerfetzt und blutbefleckt, aber seinen Bewegungen nach zu schließen war auch der Arm schon lange wieder heil.

Erst jetzt fiel Tom der Zustand des Zimmers und dessen Mobiliar auf. Der Tisch, auf dem Lord Cross Füße ruhten, stand nur noch auf drei Beinen und die Holzplatte war in mehrere Teile zersprungen. Die hölzerne Vertäfelung hatte mehrere Tafeln eingebüßt und der Leuchter in der Mitte des Raumes lag nun zerschmettert am Boden. Zum Glück waren die nun im Raum verteilten Bücher mit Schutzzaubern belegt, denn die Regale wurden scheinbar pulverisiert, zusammen mit den anderen Stühlen. Die langen Vorhänge vor den hohen Fenstern hingen in Streifen und in den Fenstern selbst fehlten etliche Paneele. Der Raum und alles darin waren mit Brandflecken übersät. Alles in allem war der Raum das pure Chaos und die Verursacher saßen mittendrin, lachten und tranken Feuerwhiskey!

Lord Cross hatte ihn als Erster bemerkt und prostete ihm lächelnd zu, woraufhin sich ihm auch sein Vater zuwandte. Als er sah, dass Tom aufrecht saß und wach war, sprang er sofort auf und kam zu ihm.

„Tom! Wie geht es dir?"

Tom hatte den Anblick noch immer nicht verdaut, schüttelte desorientiert den Kopf.

„Wie spät ist es? Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

Sein Vater lächelte.

„Den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht. Wie du siehst, ist hier einiges passiert."

Er grinste entschuldigend. Tom klappte der Mund auf, sein Vater grinste nie! Was hatte dieser Vampirlord mit ihm gemacht? Ihn verhext?

„Ich hätte dich ja auf ein Zimmer bringen lassen und in ein richtiges Bett, aber du wärst sicher verwirrt gewesen, in einer fremden Umgebung allein aufzuwachen."

Tom schüttelte wieder den Kopf; als ob das hier weniger verwirrend ist. Er konnte seine Neugier nicht mehr länger in Zaum halten. Er wies mit der Hand in den Raum.

„Was ist hier passiert?

Voldemort warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Vampir, bevor er antwortete.

„Wir hatten ein… kleines… Argument, bevor wir uns einigen konnten."

Toms Gehirn verarbeitete die Information nur langsam, aber das zufriedene Blitzen in den Augen seines Vaters ließ ihn eins und eins zusammenzählen – sein Vater hatte also endlich eine Allianz mit den Vampiren geschlossen. Er bereute es jetzt, nicht dem ganzen Gespräch gelauscht zu haben. Er wollte sich schon auf die Couch zurücksinken lassen, als ihm die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage siedend heiß einfielen.

„Wie geht es Akkarin? Ist er noch am…?"

Sein Vater klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter, drückte ihn sanft auf die Couch zurück. Lord Cross beantwortete seine Frage.

„Es geht ihm gut, sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier, also beruhig dich. Es war zwar ein gewaltiges Risiko, sein eigenes Blut zu trinken und es hätte wirklich schief gehen können, aber Akkarin hatte Glück."

Er zwinkerte ihm zu. Dennoch war sich Tom sicher, dass der Mann das Ganze herunterspielte. Vorhin hatte er sich ganz anders angehört, als er dachte, er schlief tief und fest.

„Auch wenn er die Konsequenzen seines Handelns noch eine Weile spüren wird…"

Zu Toms Überraschung zeichnete sich ein feines Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Vampirs ab, was ihm ein fast jungenhaftes Aussehen verlieh. Tom fragte sich, wie alt dieser Vampir wirklich war.

„Die Konsequenzen?"

Einen Moment lang schien es, als würde der Vampir loslachen, aber stattdessen vertiefte sich das Grinsen nur. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Vater verriet Tom, dass auch dieser sichtlich verwirrt war. Also hatte Lord Cross auch ihn nicht darüber aufgeklärt, was eigentlich genau mit seinem Sohn passiert war.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Akkarin sollte in den nächsten Stunden aufwachen und dann werde ich alles erklären."

Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es an der Tür und eine junge, ansehnliche Frau kam herein. Doch es war nicht ihr Aussehen, das Toms Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, sondern ihre Augen; eines war rot, das andere blau, aber sie war definitiv ein Vampir - Ihre Aura war sehr seltsam. Sie überraschte sie alle noch mehr, als sie mitten in den Raum ging, den Unrat nicht eines Blickes würdigend und dort die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und Lord Cross anfunkelte; das Glas Feuerwhiskey starrte sie dabei besonders böswillig an.

„Bist du jetzt endlich fertig mit deiner…"

Sie sah sich um, rümpfte missbilligend die Nase.

„…Besprechung? Der Kleine wacht bald auf und es würde sicher nicht schaden, wenn du dich auch mal um ihn kümmerst!"

Dann drehte sie sich auf den Hacken um und marschierte wieder aus dem Raum, aber nicht ohne vorher die Finger zu schnippen, was das Glas in des Vampirs Hand zum Explodieren brachte. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Knall und ließ einen resignierten Vampir und zwei überrumpelte Gäste zurück. Lord Cross seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Es ist so schwer, gutes Personal zu finden…"

Voldemort nickte verständnisvoll und Tom musste sofort an seine Tante Bellatrix denken. Er musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, wenn er daran dachte, wie schwer sie seinem Vater das Leben manchmal machte.

Lord Cross stand auf und fegte die letzten Glassplitter von seiner Robe und sah sie beide erwartungsvoll an. Mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs waren seine Robe wieder unversehrt und das Blut verschwunden. Voldemort stand auf, tat es ihm gleich und reichte dann Tom die Hand, die dieser dankbar annahm – seine Knie waren immer noch ein wenig wacklig. Tom wunderte sich kurz, wo Severus und Lucius abgeblieben waren, aber schon bald gehörte seine Aufmerksamkeit Lord Cross.

Denn während der Vampirlord sie durch die langen Gänge führte, erzählte er ihnen ein wenig über die Geschichte der Burg. Sie stand in der Walachei, also sogar in der Nähe der Akademie und wurde im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert von Alexandru Cruce erbaut, einem Urahnen der Familie, die Burg war seitdem in Familienbesitz. Er hatte sie abseits der damaligen Zivilisation gebaut, da der Cruce Clan dafür bekannt war, Drachen zu zähmen und zu halten. Andrej Cruce, der Urenkel des Erbauers, war der letzte, der hier eines dieser Wesen hielt.

Die Burg war seit diesen Tagen nicht mehr umgebaut worden und noch immer im Originalzustand; nur im Inneren wurden diverse Modernisierungen durchgeführt.

Tom war fasziniert von all den historischen Gegenständen, die die Wände zierten. Bilder, Portraits, Gegenstände, Landkarten, Waffen; alles, was man sich so vorstellen konnte. Und er bemerkte, dass es nicht nur magische Dinge waren, sondern auch nichtmagische. Tom konnte seine Neugier nicht im Zaum halten und fragte:

„Warum gibt es hier so viele Muggelartefakte?"

Es überraschte ihn, dass der Vampirlord so bereitwillig antwortete:

„Wir Vampire waren nicht immer auch magisch. Unsere Vorfahren hatten zwar eine eigene Form der Magie, aber die beschränkte sich eher auf „Jagdfähigkeiten". Vampire damals konnten keinen Zauberstab verwenden, sondern nur eine Form von natürlicher, roher Magie. Diese war aber stark begrenzt und kaum zu kontrollieren, so verließen sich die damaligen Vampire eher auf herkömmliche Gegenstände und Waffen, als auf ihre eigenen magischen Fähigkeiten. Gepaart mit ihren unmenschlichen Reflexen und Körperkraft, sowie ihrer hohen magischen Resistenz waren sie so den Menschen und vielen Zauberern überlegen.

Heute können wir zwar Magie benutzen und sie durch Zauberstäbe kanalisieren, aber dafür haben wir viele unserer natürlichen Fähigkeiten eingebüßt. Nur noch wenige von uns, die mit dem reinsten Blut, besitzen noch eine magische Resistenz und vampirische Magie. Die meisten von uns sind wie die Menschen, nur ein wenig stärker."

Er hatte „die meisten von uns" in einer Art und Weise betont, dass es keinen Zweifel gab, dass er nicht dazu gehörte. Tom hatte nichts anderes erwartet, nach dem was er bei Akkarin beobachtet hatte. Unwillkürlich musste er an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen mit dem Bastard denken und an Akkarins verbrannten Arm. Er war sich sicher, dass er keinen Arm mehr hätte, hätte er so etwas durchgezogen. Das war also magische Resistenz. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob Akkarin sogar den Todesfluch überleben könnte. Doch bevor er seine Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, hielten sie vor einer Tür in einer runden Wand an.

„Das sind Akkarins und meine Privatgemächer. Ihr habt sicherlich den Turm von außen gesehen."

Tom konnte daran erinnern; ein riesiger Turm am rechten Ende der Burg. Sie mussten sich nun etwa auf der Mitte befinden, den Treppen zu urteilen, die sie hinaufgestiegen waren. Voldemort blieb vor der Tür stehen.

„Wir wollen deine Privatsphäre nicht stören. Es sind schließlich eure Privaträume."

Tom bemerkte wieder den vertrauten Ton, den sein Vater dem Vampir gegenüber anschlug.

„Bitte tretet ein, sonst hätte ich euch nicht hierher gebracht. Überhaupt kann man es gerade nicht als Privatgemächer bezeichnen, mit all den Menschen hier."


	12. Endlich zuhause

Sommer und so, da fehlt bisschen die Motivation. Und ihr macht es einem auch nicht leicht ;)

Gruß Der Poltergeist

xxx

Der Vampirlord winkte sie herein und sie folgten seiner Einladung. Dieses Stockwerk des Turms schien wie ein Eingangsbereich zu sein. Es standen ein paar bequeme Sofas und Stühle an den runden Wänden, dazu kleine Beistelltischchen. Sogar ein Bücherregal mit leichter Literatur war in die Wand eingelassen, kleine Fenster erhellten den Raum. Links des Eingangs führte eine schlichte Steintreppe nach unten und gegenüber eine andere nach oben. Lord Cross hielt auf die nach oben führende Treppe zu und ging hinauf und durch die schwere Tür die sich an deren Ende befand. Sie kamen in ein überdimensioniertes Studierzimmer mit langen Bücherreihen an den Wänden, einem riesigen Schreibtisch an einem der großen Fenster und einer gemütlichen Sitzecke am Kamin.

Wieder führte Nefarian sie zu einer Treppe nach oben und wieder traten sie durch eine Tür. Dahinter fanden sie Sebastian, Samael und Nikita, die Ärztin. Sie standen alle an einem großen Bett und schienen sie schon erwartet zu haben. Die Ärztin sah noch immer wütend aus.

„Wird auch mal Zeit!"

Der Vampir seufzte nur, winkte ab und ging ans Bett, in dem Akkarin selig schlief. Die anderen blieben zögernd ein wenig abseits stehen; Tom hielt sich an der Robe seines Vaters fest, durch die Anstrengung wieder unsicher auf den Beinen. Nikita rollte mit den Augen, schnappte sich den Jungen und setzte ihn auf das Bett; nicht einmal sein Vater wagte es, ihr zu widersprechen und ehrlich gesagt war es Tom lieber, hier zu sitzen.

„So zerbrechlich…"

Nikita flüsterte die Worte wohl zu sich selbst, aber Tom hatte sie genau gehört. Und er hätte etwas erwidert, hätte sie sich nicht so traurig angehört. Nun wandte er aber den Blick zu Akkarin, der auch trotz des Tumults um sein Bett herum immer noch zu schlafen schien. Irgendetwas an ihm war anders, aber Tom konnte es nicht festmachen.

Die Erwachsenen schienen ungeduldig zu werden und Akkarins Vater selbst brach die Stille.

„Ich dachte, er wacht gleich auf?"

Noch bevor Nikita antworten konnte, ertönte eine leise Stimme.

„Papa?"

Xxx

Ihm tat alles weh. Ihm tat einfach alles weh. So mies hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt, beschloss Akkarin. Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, woher die Schmerzen kamen, aber ihm kamen nur wirre Erinnerungsfetzen in den Sinn. Beginnende Kopfschmerzen zwangen ihn, die Suche nach Erinnerungen aufzugeben.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Körper zu; irgendwie fühlte er sich anders an als sonst. Seine Arme und Beine waren so schwer und sein Herz schien zu rasen, sein Körper und seine Haut waren zwar ungewöhnlich warm, aber dennoch fror er – wirklich seltsam. Dazu kam, dass er zwar die Personen um sich hören konnte, wenn auch nicht so scharf wie sonst, aber er konnte sie nicht riechen, nicht spüren, keinen Pulsschlag hören, nichts. Er konnte nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, wie viele Personen sich in dem Raum befanden. Akkarin hätte auch nicht sagen können, wo er sich befand, es hätte genauso gut der Kellerraum sein können. Normalerweise würde er einen bestimmten Geruch aufnehmen, eine Aura spüren, aber nichts, nur ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Leere.

Vielleicht war er auch einfach tot.

Grausamer Gott, der einen nach dem Ableben noch immer Schmerzen fühlen lässt!

Akkarin hatte sich schon beinahe mit diesem Gedanken abgefunden, als er die ihm so vertraute Stimme seines Vaters hörte.

„Ich dachte, er wacht gleich auf?"

Na, egal wie er das drehte und wendete, der Vorgang des Aufwachens setzte voraus, dass er noch lebte. Sein Hals fühlte sich heiser und rau an, als er wisperte:

„Papa?"

Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf, doch das Licht blendete ihn kaum; ungewöhnlich.

Alle starrten ihn seltsam an; auch ungewöhnlich.

Sein Vater sah ihn ernst an; absolut gewöhnlich.

„Was ist passiert?"

Er hatte Toms Anwesenheit noch gar nicht registriert, umso überraschter blickte er auf den Jungen am Ende seines Betts, als dieser das Wort ergriff.

„Kannst du dich an nichts mehr erinnern?"

Akkarin starrte an die Decke, versuchte, die Erinnerungsfetzen zu ordnen, zu einem Bild zusammenzufügen. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, wie immer, wenn er nachdachte.

„Ich glaub, ich hab dich angeschnauzt und dann hatte ich einen echt komischen Traum und dann… weiß ich nichts mehr."

Den Gesichtern der Anwesenden nach zu schließen war da aber noch mehr. Sein Vater bestätigte diese Vermutung, indem er seine Decke zurückschlug und seinen rechten Arm behutsam hochhob. Akkarins Augen weiteten sich, als er die rote, geschwollene Entzündung sah, die seinen Unterarm überzog und ihren Ursprung in einer Bisswunde hatte.

„Was zum…?!"

Akkarin konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen, nicht zu fluchen; verwirrt sah er von einem zum anderen. Vorsichtig stupste er die Wunde mit dem Finger an.

„Lass bloß die Finger weg! Reicht schon, dass du dir das selbst zugefügt hast, du musst es nicht noch schlimmer machen!"

Perplex sah Akkarin zu Nikita auf; sie schien wirklich wütend. Nun war er voll und ganz verwirrt – er soll sich das selbst zugefügt haben? Aber eigentlich logisch, Tom hätte es ja schlecht tun können. Wieder fokussierte er seinen Vater, der nun mit spitzen Fingern die Wunde abtastete. Es tat nicht unbedingt weh, aber der pochende Schmerz ließ sich nicht verleugnen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso seltsamer war das Ganze – so eine kleine Verletzung hätte doch schon längst verheilt sein müssen!?

„Sebastian, Samael, Nikita. Bitte lasst uns erst einmal allein, ich glaube, die vielen Leute hier sind ein wenig viel für ihn."

Samael und Sebastian gingen kommentarlos zur Tür, aber Nikita setzte zum Protest an. Doch sein Vater brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Ich kann mich durchaus selbst um meinen Sohn kümmern, so sehr ich deine Bemühungen auch schätze."

Unter stechendem Blick seitens seines Vaters verließen die drei den Raum. Akkarin fühlte sich tatsächlich ein wenig wohler mit weniger Leuten um sich; und erst jetzt fiel ihm die ihm unbekannte Person auf. Aber ein Blick auf dessen Gesicht und er wusste schon, um wen es sich handelte. Tom war seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Sein Vater bemerkte sein Interesse an dem Mann hinter ihm und stellte ihn vor:

„Entschuldige, ich vergaß, vorzustellen. Lord Riddle, das ist mein Sohn Akkarin."

Der Mann nickte ihm mit einem feinen, kaum erkennbaren Lächeln zu und Akkarin nickte freundlich zurück.

„Ich denke, er sollte genau wissen, was passiert ist. Sein Sohn Tom ist ja schließlich auch involviert."

Das klang fair, entschied Akkarin und nickte zustimmend. Sein Vater schnippte mit den Fingern und zwei Stühle erschienen am Bett, in denen die Erwachsenen Platz nahmen. Tom hingegen machte es sich am Fußende bequem, lehnte sich gegen den Bettpfosten und verschränkte die Beine zu einem Schneidersitz. Er wirkte genauso gespannt, wie Akkarin selbst. Akkarin derweil versuchte, sich am Kopfende aufzusetzen und sein Vater war sofort zur Stelle und half ihm, es sich in den Kissen bequem zu machen. Wieder wunderte Akkarin sich über seine Schwäche, das war doch nicht normal.

„Also, vielleicht sollten wir da anfangen, wo deine Erinnerungen aufhören. Tom?"

Tom räusperte sich und fing an, in kurzen Sätzen das Geschehene zu umreißen. Wie er Akkarin blutig in seiner Ecke fand, die Bisswunde notdürftig versorgte und dann auf Rettung wartete, während der junge Vampir besinnungslos neben ihm lag. Dann übernahm Akkarins Vater nahtlos die Erzählung, beginnend mit Sebastian, der sein Verschwinden meldete. Wie sie die Schule durchsucht hatten, Lord Riddle in das Gespräch in Cassidians Zimmer platzte, sie gemeinsam Cameron in den Keller folgten und zuletzt die Tür sprengten und die Kinder dort fanden.

„Und jetzt sind eineinhalb Tage vergangen, Lord Riddle und ich haben unsere Differenzen in einem Gespräch geklärt und nun sitzen wir hier."

Schloss sein Vater und Lord Riddle nickte. Beinahe hätte Akkarin Toms verhaltenes Grinsen übersehen, als sein Vater das Gespräch erwähnt hatte, aber er würde es ihm später sicher ganz genau erzählen. Der Junge ließ sich das Gesagte nochmals durch den Kopf gehen und fasste dann kurz zusammen:

„Also ich habe mich selbst gebissen, bin ohnmächtig geworden und ihr habt uns dann gefunden."

Die Anderen nickten.

„Und das Ganze ist jetzt eineinhalb Tage her?"

Wieder nickten alle. Akkarin zeigte auf seinen entzündeten Unterarm, fragte aufgebracht:

„Warum zum Teufel hab ich dann immer noch das da?! Sollte das nicht schon lange verheilt sein?!"

„Ausdruck, Akkarin!"

Der Junge errötete, er versuchte es noch einmal.

„Wieso ist die Wunde noch nicht verheilt? Nach eineinhalb Tagen sollte davon nichts mehr zu sehen sein."

„Nun, daran wirst du dich vorerst gewöhnen müssen, mein Junge."

Akkarin sah ihn verständnislos an, genauso Tom. Lord Riddle hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Dort unten in dem Verlies hast du dich, wider besseren Wissens, selbst gebissen und dein eigenes Blut getrunken. Normalerweise stirbt ein Vampir, wenn er sein eigenes Blut trinkt, das weißt du ja - es ist, als würdest du pures Gift trinken.

In seltenen Fällen aber - genauer gesagt, wenn es sich um reinblütige Vampire handelt – kann das auch zur Folge haben, dass der Vampir seine Eigenschaften als solcher und seine Magie für einen unbestimmten Zeitraum verliert. Mit anderen Worten, Akkarin, du wirst eine Zeit lang als Mensch ohne Magie leben müssen. Deine Wunde wird auch ohne Magie auf die herkömmliche Weise verheilen müssen."

Akkarin klappte der Mund auf. Als er das Gesagte realisierte, suchte er fast panisch nach seiner Magie. Doch da war nichts, kein Magiefluss, kein warmes Gefühl, wenn er sich auf seine magische Quelle konzentrierte. Angst und Verzweiflung machten sich in ihm breit. Jetzt verstand er, warum die Bisswunde nicht verheilt war, warum er alles so dumpf hörte, warum er die Präsenzen der Anwesenden nicht spüren kann, warum der distinkte Geruch seines Zimmers fehlte, warum sein Herz so schnell schlug, sein Körper so schwer war. Zuletzt prüfte er seine Zähne, doch statt dem vertrauten Piekser an der Fingerspitze war da nichts. Spitz ja, aber niemals spitz genug für einen Vampir.

Er bekam keine Luft mehr; er atmete zwar ein, schnappte nach Luft, aber es kam nichts in seinen Lungen an. Noch mehr Panik, dann noch weniger Luft. Akkarin hatte das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen. Er hörte die aufgebrachte Stimme seines Vaters, dann wie er versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Doch es half nichts, Akkarin konnte nur an eines denken – dass er keine Magie mehr hatte, kein Vampir mehr war und vielleicht nie mehr sein würde. Sein Vater würde ihn sicher verstoßen, so war er von keinem Nutzen, gehörte nicht hierher.

Langsam wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen und dankbar hätte er sich hineingleiten lassen aber ein plötzlicher, stechender Schmerz auf seiner Wange riss ihn aus der drohenden Ohnmacht.

Akkarin riss die Augen auf und sah seinen Vater, der vor ihm am Bett stand, die Hand noch immer erhoben. Die stechenden, violetten Augen fixierten ihn, es war unmöglich, wegzusehen. Der Befehlston in seiner Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu:

„Und jetzt einatmen!"

Akkarin holte Luft, zu geschockt, sich über irgendwas Gedanken zu machen.

„Und wieder ausatmen!"

Langsam ließ der Junge die Luft entweichen. Mehrere Minuten lang folgte der Junge so den Anweisungen seines Vaters, bis sein Gesicht wieder eine gesunde Farbe annahm und er sich beruhigt hatte. Sein Vater setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett, nahm sein Gesicht in die großen Hände und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Was ist denn los? Du musst dir doch keine Sorgen machen! Das geht doch vorbei und bis dahin bleibst du hier und erholst dich."

Eine Träne formte sich und rollte Akkarins Wange hinab, er schniefte.

„Ich darf hier bleiben?"

Nefarian sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Was denn sonst? Ich schick dich doch so nicht in die Schule zurück! Du bleibst hier, wo ich dich beschützen kann, bis alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Egal, wie lange es dauert – Verstanden?"

Akkarin konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, die Erleichterung ließ alle Dämme brechen. Er spürte den sanften Druck auf seinen mentalen Barrieren, als sein Vater Legilimentik auf ihn anwandte. Akkarin errötete, als sich Erkenntnis auf seines Vaters Zügen ausbreitete.

„Junge, ich würde dich niemals wegschicken! Nicht einmal, wenn dieser Umstand permanent wäre! Wir würden eine Lösung finden! Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, ich würde dich loswerden wollen? Du wirst immer hierher gehören, ob Vampir oder nicht, ob Zauberer oder nicht!"

Der Junge fiel ihm zur Antwort nur in die Arme, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Xxx

Tom und sein Vater blieben nur noch einen weiteren Tag, mehr Zeit konnte Voldemort nicht frei machen. Während er unterwegs war, führte Lucius die Geschäfte, aber er konnte natürlich nicht alle Aufgaben übernehmen und wenn seine Abwesenheit bekannt werden würde, wäre das äußerst riskant. Das Licht würde keine Chance auslassen, eines ihrer Verstecke auszuheben, wenn er nicht da wäre, um einzugreifen.

An diesem Tag musste Tom alle möglichen Zauber und Heilmittel über sich ergehen lassen, in der Hoffnung, so das kreuzförmige Brandzeichen an seinem Hals loszuwerden. Alle anderen Blessuren und die magische Erschöpfung waren geheilt, nur das Zeichen nicht und Nikita machte ihnen auch nicht allzu viel Hoffnung, nachdem Tom ihr schilderte, was für ein Eisen Nathanael benutzt hatte.

„Das Sündenkreuz wurde so verzaubert, dass es dunkle Zauberer permanent zeichnet – und da euer Sohn, wie wir alle wissen, einen Unverzeihlichen gewirkt hat und wahrscheinlich auch schon den ein oder anderen dunklen Fluch, gibt es wenig Hoffnung."

Tom besah das Brandzeichen wieder und wieder im Spiegel. Es befand sich auf der linken Seite, war aber nicht silbrig, wie das von Nathanael, sondern pechschwarz. Das Mal schmerzte nun nicht mehr, die Haut war glatt und nicht mehr gereizt; aber Tom hatte das Gefühl, dass das Mal juckte und kribbelte, sobald er Magie benutzte. Er war sich sicher, er bildete sich das nur ein, so sagte er nichts. Überhaupt interessierte ihn nur eines – und zwar wie er das Mal am besten verdecken konnte. Im Moment musste ein Halstuch genügen. Aber sein Vater hatte ihm versprochen, einen Trank, eine Mixtur, einen Zauber zu finden, um das Mal loszuwerden – und er wusste, wenn es einer schaffen würde, dann sein Vater.

Eben dieser Mann erschien nun hinter ihm im Spiegel, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist Zeit, nach Hause zu apparieren. Willst du dich noch von Akkarin verabschieden?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich schon verabschiedet, er war so müde und schläft jetzt. Aber ich sehe ihn ja bald wieder. Danke übrigens, dass ich einen Teil der nächsten Ferien hier verbringen darf."

„Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich auch, warum ich dir das erlaubt habe. Du sollst Akkarin bei den Schularbeiten helfen und nicht die ganze Woche herumalbern."

Tom nickte mit einem Grinsen. Eine Woche war genügend Zeit, Hausaufgaben zu machen und trotzdem Unsinn zu treiben. Und nachdem er jetzt bis zum nächsten Schuljahr auf Akkarin verzichten musste, war es nur gerecht, dass er in den nächsten Ferien eine Woche hierher kommen durfte. Und wenn sich der Vampir bis zum Sommer erholt hat, würde er ihn in England während der Sommerferien besuchen. Er freute sich jetzt schon darauf.

Zusammen verließen sie die Burg und gingen zu dem Portalkreis, in dem schon Lord Cross und Sebastian warteten. Lord Cross reichte seinem Vater die Hand.

„Danke für deine Gastfreundschaft, Nefarian. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, echte Verbündete zu finden."

Lord Cross nickte.

„Ja, dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Wir bleiben in Kontakt, schon allein wegen den beiden Jungs."

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sebastian Tom zum Ferienbeginn sicher hierher bringt und dann zu meinem Anwesen in England?"

Wieder nickte der Vampirlord.

„Ja, natürlich. Sebastian dient der Familie seit dem Tag, an dem Akkarin geboren wurde. Wenn nicht ihm, wem sonst könnte ich meinen Jungen anvertrauen?"

Voldemort sah Sebastian noch einmal prüfend an, bevor er in den Kreis ging, Tom an der Hand.

„Nun denn, Sebastian, dann zeige ich dir, wohin du Tom bringen wirst."

Er hielt dem Vampir die andere Hand hin und dieser ergriff sie. Lord Cross ermahnte ihn noch, bevor sie disapparierten.

„Komm zurück, sobald du deine Aufgaben erledigt hast. Akkarin wird dich brauchen, sobald er aus dem Bett kann."

Sebastian verbeugte sich vor seinem Lord und dann verschwanden sie alle mit einem lauten Knall.

Xxx

Definitiv England, dachte Tom, als ihn der kalte Regen am Apparierpunkt empfing – und definitiv zuhause, als er das Herrenhaus vor sich sah. Trotz des nassen Empfangs und der leichten Übelkeit, die Apparieren bei ihm verursachte, lächelte er bei dem Gedanken, gleich sein Heim zu betreten.

Er war noch nicht ganz durch die Eingangstür getreten, da hörte er schon das schrille Kreischen seiner Tante.

„Tommy!"

Schon kam sie auf sie zu gerannt und er hoffte für Bellatrix, dass sie gleich ihm um den Hals fallen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater sie für „Tommy" nicht nur mit einem Cruciatus bestrafen würde…

Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz zu Ende geführt, da drückte die Hexe ihn schon kraftvoll an sich und hob ihn sogar ein paar Zentimeter an; Tom schnappte nach Luft.

„Wie kannst du deiner Tante nur solche Sorgen bereiten?"

Tom ächzte. Eine kalte, schneidende Stimme beendete Bellatrix überschwängliche Begrüßung.

„Bellatrix!"

Die Hexe ließ Tom sofort los und fiel auf die Knie, um Entschuldigung bettelnd.

„Mein Arbeitszimmer, in einer Stunde!"

„Ja, mein Lord."

Der Wahnsinn war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen und hatte Ernst und einer Portion Angst Platz gemacht.

„Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen! Rodolphus, kümmere dich um das Gepäck!"

Bellatrix machte sich aus dem Staub, während ihr Mann Toms Koffer nahm und sich in Richtung Wohnräume begab. Erst dann wandte sich Voldemort an Tom selbst.

„In zwei Stunden erwarte ich dich zum Tee."

Die Stimme seines Vaters war gewohnt kalt, aber das Tom so wohlbekannte minimale Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln verriet, dass er sich auf die Teestunde mit seinem Sohn freute. Tom verbeugte sich zur Antwort knapp und nahm dieselbe Treppe wie Rodolphus zuvor. Und diesen fand er auch in seinem Zimmer wieder, als dieser gerade mit Magie seinen Koffer ausräumte und die Sachen in die Schränke und Regale einsortierte. Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Aber Rodolphus, ich kann das doch schon lange selber."

Der Angesprochene grinste, als er aufsah.

„Ich weiß, aber lass uns dich doch ein wenig verwöhnen, wenn du nur noch so selten da bist."

Tom spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Nicht viele wussten überhaupt von seiner Existenz und noch weniger wussten, dass er Voldemorts Sohn war, aber die Eingeweihten behandelten wie ein eigenes Kind. Gerade Bellatrix und Rodolphus, die selbst keine Kinder hatten, hatten sich seiner angenommen – Bellatrix, weil sie dachte, er bräuchte eine Mutter und Rodolphus, um seine Frau dann und wann zu bremsen; manchmal übertrieb sie es einfach.

Tom nickte sein Einverständnis und Rodolphus fuhr fort, aus- und einzuräumen. Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um, es war alles wie zuvor. Das große Bett ganz in grün in der einen Ecke, der Schreibtisch unter dem großen Fenster, sein gut gefülltes Bücherregal, das Portrait von Salazar Slytherin, der breite Schrank, die gemütliche Sitzecke vorm offenen Kamin, sein Spielzeug immer noch in einer Ecke in einer Kiste verstaut, der Besen an der Wand zusammen mit dem Quidditchset. Er wusste, dass ihn viele zu alt für die Spielsachen hielten, aber er konnte sich einfach noch nicht trennen.

Er ging zu seinem Schrank, holte ein paar Klamotten hervor und sagte zu Rodolphus:

„Ich geh erst mal Duschen."

Der Mann nickte und antwortete:

„Soll ich auf dich warten?"

Tom lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Nein, schau lieber nach Tante Bellatrix, sie wird dich nachher brauchen…"

Rodolphus nickte traurig und verabschiedete sich.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

Xxx

Toms Haut dampfte fast noch, als er sich in Shorts auf sein Bett warf und wohlig seuftze. Genüsslich streckte und räkelte er sich in der frischen Bettwäsche, bis ihn eine tiefe Stimme hochschrecken ließ.

„Der Erbe ist also wieder im Hause und fühlt sich sichtlich wohl…"

Tom errötete und zog sich die Bettdecke bis über die Hüfte hoch und funkelte wütend das Portrait an der Wand an.

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, du sollst hier nicht einfach so reinschleichen, Sal!"

Der Angesprochene kicherte verhalten und zog amüsiert die schwarzen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Salazar Slytherin geht, wohin ihm beliebt, junger Erbe!"

Tom streckte ihm die Zunge raus; er hatte schon lange jeglichen Respekt vor diesem Portrait des großen Zauberers verloren. In diesem Bildnis war er als etwa 25-jähriger dargestellt und genauso verhielt er sich auch. Zwar sprach er beizeiten recht hochgestochen, war aber einem Scherz oder harmlosem Geplänkel niemals abgeneigt, ermutigte Tom sogar noch dazu.

Anfangs, als Tom zu verstehen begann, dass die Portraits im Haus eigene Persönlichkeiten hatten und er anfing, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, wusste er nicht, dass er Salazar Slytherin gegenüberstand. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer nur Bilder eines Mannes mittleren und hohen Alters gezeigt, wenn sie über Salazar Slytherin sprachen, so hatte er ihn nicht erkannt. Dieser Salazar war jung, mit vollem, schwarzem Haar, das ihm ab und an auch mal verwegen ins Gesicht fiel. Die dunkelgrünen Augen blitzten einem schelmisch entgegen, gepaart mit unergründlichem Wissensdurst, der geschwungene, rote Mund stand im Kontrast zu den scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszügen. Und trotzdem war sein Gesicht zum Lachen gemacht und Tom hatte jedes Mal, wenn der Mann im Bild depressiv war, das Bedürfnis, ihn aufzuheitern.

Über die Jahre wurden sie immer vertrauter und erst kurz vor seinem zehnten Geburtstag fand er heraus, wer sein Gesprächspartner, der sich Sal nannte, tatsächlich war. Er hatte ihm immer von seinen Reisen um die Welt erzählt, was er entdeckt, gelernt und gesehen hatte; dieses Mal aber erzählte er ihm von seiner Rückkehr nach England, wie er seine alten Freunde wiedergetroffen hatte. Zur Feier der Wiedervereinigung hatten er, Godric, Helga und Rowena Portraits anfertigen lassen, um den Moment einzufangen und genau dieses Portrait hing an Toms Wand.

„Und mir würde es belieben, wenn du wenigstens den Anstand hättest, die Privatsphäre anderer nicht so schamlos zu stören."

Sal zuckte nur mit den Schultern, die Lippen immer noch zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen.

„Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass der junge Erbe sich gerade wie eine Katze auf dem Bett herum rollt."

Tom stöhnte; Sal verstand es wie kein anderer, belanglose Konversationen ins Endlose hinauszuzögern und daher war es besser, nicht auf seine Provokationen einzugehen.

„Hör zu, Sal, ich wollte eigentlich noch ein wenig schlafen, bevor ich mich mit Dad zum Tee treffe. Es waren ein paar echt harte Tage."

Sals Gesichtsausdruck wurde ungewohnt ernst.

„Mir wurde schon einiges zugetragen, die vergangenen Erlebnisse betreffend und ich hoffte, du würdest mir detailliertere Informationen zukommen lassen."

Der Junge ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen und drehte sich so, dass er den Mann auf der Leinwand direkt ansehen konnte.

„Hat das nicht Zeit bis heute Abend?"

„Ich befürchte, nein."

Tom kannte diesen Blick und wusste, dass es nichts nutzte, wenn er sich jetzt weigerte. Sal würde ihn so lange mit Fragen löchern, bis er nachgab oder es Zeit zum Tee war; so oder so würde er jetzt keinen Schlaf finden, also entschied er sich, Sal alles genauestens zu erzählen und hoffte, dass er dann wenigstens heute Nacht seine Ruhe haben würde.

Als er dem Mann im Bild alles erzählt hatte, wirkte dieser nachdenklich. Tom fand es schon mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass Sal ihn während der Geschichte nicht unterbrochen und Fragen gestellt hatte, wie er es üblicherweise tat. Auch jetzt erweckte er nicht den Eindruck, sprechen zu wollen, denn er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt und dachte angestrengt nach; dann sah er auf.

„Ich muss etwas überprüfen. Ich empfehle mich, junger Erbe, gehab dich wohl."

Und damit war er verschwunden und ließ einen verwirrt dreinblickenden Tom zurück. Der gestikulierte in Richtung des leeren Bilderahmens.

„Ja danke auch. Erst hältst du mich vom Schlafen ab und dann verschwindest du einfach! Bleib bloß weg!"

Widerwillig rutschte Tom an den Rand seines Betts und stand auf. Unschlüssig stand er vor seinem Kleiderschrank, den Rodolphus gewohnt ordentlich eingeräumt hatte, und überlegte, welche Kleidung angemessen war. Schließlich hatte ihm sein Vater nicht gesagt, ob es eine private Teestunde war oder eben nicht. Schlussendlich wählte er eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd, damit konnte in jedem Fall aufkreuzen; die Haare noch schnell mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs gerichtet und schon war er fertig.

Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl durch die ihm vertrauten Gänge zu gehen und die ihm bekannten Portraits zu grüßen. Der volle Klang des dunklen Holzbodens folgte ihm durch den langen Flur und begleitete ihn bis vor die Flügeltür zum Salon, hinter der sein Vater mit Sicherheit schon wartete. Ohne anzuklopfen trat Tom ein und überraschte seinen Vater dabei, als er gerade genüsslich in ein Erdbeertörtchen biss. Tom zeigte auf das Törtchen in seiner Hand.

„Aha, ich wusste es!"

Voldemort ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, bis er den Bissen runtergeschluckt hatte.

„Ja, jetzt hast du mich ertappt. Auch der Dunkle Lord muss einmal was essen."

Er lachte trocken. Tom ließ sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen und da sie alleine im Raum waren, schwang er ein Bein lässig über die Lehne. Solange es niemand sah, würde sein Vater dieses Verhalten billigen.

„Aber ein Erdbeertörtchen! Du hast mir doch immer gesagt, dass du nichts Süßes magst!"

Der Mann ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab und aß das Törtchen auf. Er lächelte ihm zu.

„Auch ein Dunkler Lord hat seine Geheimnisse, mein Sohn."

Tom winkte ab und nahm sich selbst eines der Törtchen, dazu eine Tasse Tee.

„Kommt noch jemand dazu, oder bleibt es bei uns beiden?"

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nur wir beide. Severus ist bis zum Beginn der Ferien noch in Hogwarts tätig und Lucius kommt dann mit Draco zusammen am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag. Und für den Rest ist es gerade besser, sich nicht sehen zu lassen."

Die Stimme seines Vaters hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen und Tom wusste, dass er damit die Lestranges meinte. Zu gerne wollte er wissen, wie hart Bellatrix bestrafte wurde und ob es ihr einigermaßen gut ging, aber er wusste auch, dass es sinnlos war, seinen Vater danach zu fragen. Er würde ihm die Frage nicht beantworten und der gemütliche Nachmittag wäre auch hinüber, also unterdrückte er seine Neugier vorerst und würde später einfach Rodolphus oder Rabastan fragen.

„Wir müssen sowieso über deine zukünftige Schulkarriere reden…"

Tom sprang auf, er hatte genau gewusst, dass das kommen würde. Sein Vater würde ihn von der Schule nehmen und zuhause unterrichten, oder noch schlimmer, nach Durmstrang stecken. In dieses Eisloch und zu diesem Schleimer Karkaroff wollte er auf keinen Fall!

„Ich will nicht von der Schule runter! Ich will in der Akademie bleiben, zusammen mit Akkarin! Ich…"

„Ruhe!"

Sein Vater hatte weder die Stimme erhoben, noch war er aufgestanden oder hatte sich überhaupt bewegt. Doch allein die Bestimmtheit und der Befehlston in seiner Stimme ließen Tom verstummen und zurück in den Sessel sinken. Voldemort nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, stellte die Tasse ab und nahm Tom ins Visier.

„Erst einmal habe ich nicht vor, dich von der Schule zu nehmen. Für einen qualifizierten Heimunterricht, fehlt mir selbst die Zeit und das geeignete Personal und Durmstrang…"

Er sah Tom in die Augen und dieser spürte den sanften Druck der Legilimentik; der Junge sah auf den Tisch, leicht verärgert über den Eingriff in seinen Kopf. Sein Vater schien auch das zu deuten.

„Du schreist es mir mehr oder weniger entgegen Tom…"

Stellte Voldemort fest und fuhr fort, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Durmstrang ist keine Alternative. Karkaroff ist zwar, wie du richtig erkannt hast, ein Schleimer, aber er würde nicht davor zurückschrecken, dich für seine Zwecke zu verwenden. Dumbledore wüsste schneller Bescheid von deiner Existenz, als ich Karkaroff die Zunge rausreißen könnte. Nein, du bleibst an der Akademie, zumindest so lange wie möglich."

Tom wollte gerade zum Protest ansetzen, dass er Akkarin keinesfalls alleine dort zurücklassen würde aber sein Vater unterbrach ihn, indem er eine Hand hob und ihn zum Schweigen brachte, bevor er auch nur einen Laut geäußert hatte.

„Lass mich ausreden. Auch Akkarins Vater ist der Meinung, dass ihr beide so lange dort zur Schule gehen solltet, wie es in Anbetracht eurer Sicherheit möglich ist. Aber sobald wir der Ansicht sind, dass diese nicht mehr gewährleistet ist, werden wir euch beide von der Schule nehmen und euch dann zuhause unterrichten."

Tom musste die Worte erst einmal sacken lassen. Sein Vater nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Du bist zwar nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr, aber trotzdem bist du mittlerweile in das Visier dieser Leute geraten und ich möchte nicht, dass sie es ausnutzen, wenn du allein bist. Daher wird Sebastian in den kommenden Wochen auf dich aufpassen, solange Akkarin zuhause bleiben muss. Er wird auch in dein Zimmer im Internat umziehen, denn im Moment will ich nicht, dass du auch nur eine Minute allein bist. Und denk daran, Sebastians Aufgabe im Ernstfall lautet, dich aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen; unter allen Umständen. Ich erwarte von dir, in diesem Fall jedem Befehl Folge zu leisten und keine Dummheiten zu machen. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen, Tom?"

Tom kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, als er über das Gesagte nachdachte. Doch dann nickte er.

„Ja, kannst du."

Voldemort quittierte das mit einem Nicken und damit war für ihn das Thema erledigt.

„Aber wann wird Akkarin denn wieder zur Schule kommen?"

„Sobald er seine Magie wiedererlangt hat."


End file.
